Vampire
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [VamFic] Aku Vampire yang akan mengabulkan permohonanmu, tapi kau harus memberikan satu hal sebagai imbalannya/Apa sebenarnya yang kauinginkan? Kau tidak menyetubuhiku atau pun menghisap darahku/Aku tak hanya menginginkan tubuhmu sayang, aku juga butuh ini/Menara itu akan dihancurkan/Kumohon ikutlah denganku!/Tidak bisa ini adalah tempatku/Bodoh!/ M-Mature content. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Apakah Vampire itu ada?_ _Apakah jenis makhluk mitologi seperti itu benar nyata adanya?_ _Sebagai gadis yang terlahir di era modern ini jujur saja aku masih belum percaya bahwa makhluk seperti itu ada._ _Bukankah ciri-ciri Vampire itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang jelas nyata?_

_Sahabatku, ia meyakinkanku jika Vampire itu benar adanya, namun ..._ _haruskah aku percaya?_ _Untuk apa?_ _Jikapun mereka memang nyata ... apa yang harus kulakukan?_ _Tidak ada bukan?_

_Kupikir di dunia ini penuh dengan berbagai makhluk yang berbeda ;_ _Angel... Devil... Succubus... Evil... Vampire... Werewolf... Siluman... Makhluk halus dan makhluk hidup seperti kita._ _Well, apa yang harus dirisaukan?_ _Bukankah itu adalah hukum alam?_

_Kita semua berhak menjalani hidup kita masing masing bukan?_ _Ya,_ _termasuk 'mereka' yang entah nyata atau tidak_ _karena,_ _kita memiliki kehidupan masing masing dan aku yakin para 'makhluk' itu pun tidak akan pernah mengganggu kita jika kita (manusia) tidak memancing, mengundang dan mengganggunya. Benar bukan?_

_Tapi ... asistensiku itu tidak berlaku lagi ketika aku bertemu dengannya._ _Dia ... salah satu makhluk yang tidak aku yakini keberadaannya adalah nyata._

_Berawal dari keputusasaan yang aku rasakan, tanpa sengaja aku menghampiri ketidaknyataan itu untuk memberikanku sedikit secercah harapan dari jurang penderitaan._

_Inilah kisahku ..._

* * *

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vampire © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**AU/EyD/OOC/Misstypo(s)/Vampic/etc.**

**Genre : Mystery/Little bit Supernatural/Family/Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M (For Mature Content)**

_**SasuSaku **_

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**This story pure is mine!**_

_**[Don't Like? Don't Raed!]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Enjoy Reading**

**BAB 1**

* * *

—**oOo—**

"_Nghh ... ahh ... ahh ... le-lebih cepathh Pain-kun ... shh...,"_

_"Ohh ... sebentar sayangh ... teruslah mendesah untukku ... nghh ... ahh ... ahh,"_

_"Ahh ... cepatlah ... nghh...,"_

_"Khh ... seperti ini sayanghh? ahh ... nikmatilah keperkasaanku ini!"_

_"Kyaaaah ... haahh ... ini ... terlalu cepath ... ahh ... ahh ... aku ... ha-hampir sampai ... AKHHH!"_

_"UGHH!"_

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi sebuah kamar sederhana dan desahan panjang itu menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada batasnya.

Seorang gadis berparas imut yang tengah belajar di tempat tidur kamarnya itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat, wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar suara desahan dan suara kepala ranjang yang menghentak dinding kamarnya berkali-kali dari kamar sebelahnya tanda bahwa betapa buasnya aktivitas yang mereka lakukan di sana, bukan karena malu tapi lebih tepatnya marah, ya gadis itu begitu marah kepada seseorang yang tengah melakukan hal menjijikan di rumahnya itu.

Oh ayolah ia baru saja pulang dari kerja sampingannya dan harus mengerjakan PR yang belum sempat ia kerjakan, ini sudah tengah malam setidaknya ia harus beres mengerjakan PRnya sekarang juga karena besok harus dikumpulkan kepada gurunya yang super _killer _itu Kurenai Yuuhi, tapi apa ini? sesampainya di rumah baru beberapa menit saja ia sudah disuguhi pendengaran yang sangat menjijikan.

Membereskan peralatan belajarnya, gadis bermanik _emerald _itu berbaring lalu mengenakan selimutnya sebatas bahu dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya menuju bawah alam sadarnya setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

_'Cih, wanita jalang menjijikan.'_

.

oOo

.

Sang mentari telah muncul menerangi sebagian belahan bumi yang begitu padat oleh para manusia yang tengah sibuk untuk memulai aktivitas rutin mereka, waktu menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, hari yang lumayan cerah untuk menjalani aktivitas.

Di sebuah sekolah berarsitektur kuno namun mewah itu terlihat lenggang, masuk akal jika suasana disekolah itu masih lenggang karena jam masuk akan dimulai dua jam lagi dan tentunya para murid _Konoha Hidden Leaf High School _masih terbuai dalam mimpi mereka, namun tidak dengan seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda sepunggung yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

Gadis itu kini telah berdiri tepat di pintu kelasnya yang sudah terbuka lebar, lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk tenang dikursinya seraya membaca sebuah novel.

Beberapa saat gadis berjidat lebar itu begitu menikmati acara santainya dalam hening hingga akhirnya, "Hey _forehead! _Kenapa kau pulang begitu saja kemarin? Kau tahu andai saja kau tak pulang pasti kau akan melihat betapa tampannya pemeran Vampire _Edward Cullen._" Seorang gadis berambut _ponytail_ memasuki kelas itu lalu menghampiri sahabatnya dan duduk manis dengan mata yang terlihat begitu berbinar-binar ketika menceritakan tokoh yang sangat ia idolakan itu, sedangkan gadis berhelaian merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan tanpa mengalihkan jarak fokusnya dari buku novel yang tengah ia baca.

"Hhh ... Maafkan aku _pig, _kau tahukan bahwa aku itu sibuk dan kau dengan seenak jidatmu menyeretku ke bioskop. Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja dipecat dari toko buku paman Jiraya jika saja aku tak kabur darimu!" Sungut gadis bernama Sakura itu seraya menatap sahabatnya tajam.

Ino gadis berambut _ponytail _ itu hanya cengengesan, "Ahahaha ... _Gomen nee_ Sakura-_chan_, aku tahu aku salah telah memaksamu menemaniku. Kau tahukan tadi malam itu aku sangat kesal karena Sai-_kun_ membatalkan acara kencannya denganku. Huh jujur saja aku heran Sai-_kun _ selalu membatalkan janjinya secara mendadak, apa ... Dia selingkuh di belakangku?" Sakura yang melihat sahabat _blonde-_nya murung seketika pun menghela nafas pasrah, ya selalu saja seperti ini.

Sakura Hatake adalah gadis yang baru saja duduk dibangku akhir _Konoha Hidden Leaf High School, _terlahir di keluarga sederhana dengan seorang Ibu tiri bernama Konan yang entah apa pekerjaanya, yang Sakura tahu Ibu tirinya itu sering sekali pulang malam dan selalu membawa pria berbeda ke rumahnya untuk melakukan_ sex_.

Ayah Sakura Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang _General Manager _disebuah perusahaan yang lumayan besar, Ayah Sakura dituduh melakukan penyelundupan narkotika yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh temannya sendiri Orochimaru, kini Ayah Sakura tengah menjalankan hukuman yang seharusnya tak ia jalankan, tapi semua bukti mengarah kepada Ayah Sakura. Sudah satu setengah tahun lamanya Ayah Sakura dikurung di jeruji besi itu dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan istri barunya.

Mendiang Ibu kandung Sakura bernama Karin Haruno atau Karin Hatake meninggal tepat di hari kelulusan SMP Sakura, Ibu Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun ketika hendak menghadiri acara kelulusannya dan tentu saja Sakura begitu terpukul ketika mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa Ibunya tidak bisa terselamatkan, dari saat itulah sifat Sakura berubah menjadi pendiam, datar dan dingin kepada semua orang tapi tidak kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Satu tahun setelahnya, ketika Kakashi pulang membawa seorang wanita berambut biru tua sebagai Ibu tiri Sakura itu membuat sifat Sakura semakin dingin, jujur saja Sakura marah dan kecewa, apa sebegitu mudahnya sang Ayah melupakan mendiang Ibunya? Apa lagi fakta bahwa Ibu tiri Sakura yang ternyata adalah seorang jalang membuat Sakura semakin membenci wanita hina itu.

Lagi nasib buruk menimpa Sakura ketika polisi datang ke rumahnya dan membawa sang Ayah pergi ke tempat yang Sakura yakini adalah tempat di mana seorang penjahat ditempatkan, _Jail_. Membayangkan sang Ayah yang dikurung saja sudah membuat Sakura terasa teriris sebuah _kushanagi_, tapi Sakura percaya Ayahnya tak pernah melakukan kejahatan dan Sakura bersumpah akan membuat seseorang bernama Orochimaru itu membayar semua perbuatannya terhadap sang Ayah.

Ditengah penderitaannya Sakura bersyukur memiliki sahabat bernama Ino Yamanaka yang menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa melihat fakta bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari seorang narapidana _-walaupun itu semua tidak benar- _Ino selalu ada di sampingnya ketika ia butuh, walaupun Ino selalu bersikap semaunya, cerewet dan berlebihan Sakura tetap menyayanginya karena Sakura tahu itulah cara Ino menyampaikan rasa khawatir dan kepeduliannya.

Melihat Ino yang selalu berpikir _negative_ tentang kekasihnya itu membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Oh ayolah _piggy! _Kau selalu saja berpikir seperti itu. Sai ia sangat baik jadi mana mungkin ia berani bermain api di belakangmu? Jika itu benar kau tenang saja, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mematahkan leher pemuda mayat itu!' ujar Sakura datar dan tentu saja itu membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka merinding ngeri melihat wajah aneh gadis berambut _soft pink _ panjang itu.

"Err ... Jidat setidaknya jangan menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu jika kau sedang berusaha menghiburku, kau tahu? Kau terlihat menyeramkan aha-ha-ha," ujar Ino seraya tertawa garing.

Sakura menatap Ino datar, "Menghiburmu? Aku tidak menghiburmu Ino, aku serius dengan kata-kata ku tadi." dan _GLEK!_ jawaban dari Sakura membuat Ino menelan ludahnya susah payah, oh ayolah Ino tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib sang kekasih jika harus menerima bogem mentah dari sahabatnya itu. Jangan memandang remeh gadis Hatake itu, walaupun terlihat kurus dan lemah Sakura adalah pemegang sabuk hitam terkuat di sekolahnya apalagi ditambah kemampuan luar biasanya dalam ilmu pedang. Jadi Ino benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib sang pujaan hati.

Ino tertawa horror, "ah-ha-ha ... Emh su-sudahlah jangan membicarakan Sai-_kun_ lagi. Oh ya apakah kau percaya akan adanya Vampire?" Ino berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka dan tentu saja Sakura tak peduli karena sesungguhnya Sakura sangat malas membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"..."

Ino merenggut kesal ketika Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya itu, "Hey jidat kau dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting? Dan aku tak percaya makhluk _mitologi_ itu ada, _it's really impossible._" Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari novelnya.

"Kau tak percaya? Oh _kami-sama _kau harus percaya Hatake Sakura! Apa kau tak pernah mendengar kalimat _'Impossible is Im'possible' _kau akan termakan oleh kata-katamu sendiri Sakura!" Ino menatap Sakura tajam sedangkan Sakura hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. Dan untuk tugas minggu depan, kalian harus membawa tanaman herbal yang saya tunjukan tadi, mengerti?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam bergelombang dan beriris mata merah menyala itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Tapi _sensei _bukankah tanaman itu langka? di mana kami harus mencarinya?"

Kurenai menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah itu, "Pertanyaan bagus Sabaku-_san_, tanaman ini memang langka dan saya tidak mau tahu kalian harus mendapatkannya di manapun! Saya ingatkan pada anda Sabaku-_san _jika anda bertanya seperti itu pada saya, anda salah bertanya karena saya bukan seorang penjual tanaman! Dan kalian semua...," Kurenai menatap tajam seluruh murid dengan tatapan tajamnya, _"_Harus mendapatkannya tanpa terkecuali, jika kalian tidak mendapatkannya maka jangan salahkan saya jika nilai _sains _kalian akan saya kosongkan, mengerti?"

Para murid menatap Kurenai horror, "_Ha-ha'i, _Kurenai _sensei_." jawab para murid serempak, guru bernama Kurenai itupun tersenyum dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang mulai gaduh.

"Dasar nenek sihir, di mana kita harus mencari tanaman sialan itu?"

"Haah ... aku tidak tahu, jika saja aku berani sudah kupastikan nenek sihir ber-_body sexy _itu akan terkapar di atas ranjangku!"

"Dasar bodoh kau Hidan! Mana berani kau melakukan itu?"

"Haah ... sudah kukatakan 'jika saja' aku berani. Kau yang bodoh Kimimaru!"

"Haha baiklah aku rasa pendengaranku sedikit terganggu, tapi...," pemuda berambut putih sebahu itu menyeringai tipis, "Jika kau sudah berani jangan lupa mengajaku ya? Sepertinya _threesome _tidak buruk juga."

"Hahaha baiklah."

Sakura membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dalam diam tanpa menghiraukan suara gaduh di kelasnya, setelah selesai gadis itu melangkah keluar dengan santai.

"Kyaaaa ... _forehead _ kenapa kau tidak menungguku hah?!" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan ketika gadis _blonde _berlari mengejarnya seraya berteriak nyaring dan tentu saja membuat sebagian murid yang tengah berada di koridor mendelik karena terganggu dengan suaranya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, "Ino bisakah kau mengecilkan _volume _suaramu itu? Kau tahu aku itu tidak tuli." Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh teriakan nyaring sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu betul bagaimana diriku _forhead_, jika aku tidak berteriak bukan Ino namanya hahaha," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin ketika melihat sahabat pirangnya itu tertawa seperti orang tidak waras.

Ino yang sadar tengah diperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh pun menghentikan tawanya, "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti sedang memandang orang gila eh?"

Sakura mengalihkan jarak pandangnya ke depan, "Memang," sahutnya datar. Mulut Ino menganga lebar mendengar satu kata singkat dan padat dari sahabat _pink-_nya itu.

Menghela nafas berusaha untuk sabar, Ino mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya, "Oh ya jidat, kau akan mencari tanaman herbal itu di mana?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat, "Entahlah."

Ino menatap Sakura khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja Saki? Aku akan meminta Sai untuk mencarikan tanaman langka itu apa kau mau?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu Ino, aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Tapi...,"

"_Daijobu _Ino, terima kasih." ujar Sakura seraya memandang Ino lembut, Ino menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dasar keras kepala kau jidat!"

.

oOo

.

"Sakura-_chan _ini sudah sore kau boleh pulang," Aku yang tengah mencuci piring sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang, aku menoleh dan kulihat Uzumaki Naruto putra dari pemilik kedai ramen ini tengah memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Aku membasuh kedua tanganku yang masih sedikit berbusa lalu setelah itu aku mengeringkan kedua tanganku dengan sapu tangan yang selalu aku bawa, ya sapu tangan berwarna putih polos dengan hiasan bunga sakura ditengahnya. Sederhana memang, tapi sapu tangan ini begitu berharga untukku. Sapu tangan yang_ Tou-san _belikan sehari sebelum ia ditangkap pihak kepolisian.

"Saku..."

"...kura,"

"SAKURA?!"

_Deg_!

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, "Ah? ya ada apa Naruto?" Kulihat Naruto menatapku khawatir dan prihatin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan_?" Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya, melipat empat bagian sapu tanganku lalu aku memasukannya ke saku celana _training-_ku.

_"Iie, daijobu _Naruto. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Sampaikan salamku pada paman Minato dan semoga_ Tou-san-_mu cepat sembuh, _jaa ne _Naruto!" Setelah itu aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar tak lupa mengambil tas yang aku simpan dikamar ganti.

_'Aku merindukanmu Tou-san.' _batinku pilu.

Kehidupan bahagiaku hancur ketika_ Kaa-san_pergi meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan_ Tou-san_ dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan wanita jalang itu. Dia Ibu tiriku entah apa tujuannya menikahi _Tou-san _yang nyatanya tak memiliki apapun, awalnya Ibu tiriku itu bersikap baik dihadapanku dan _Tou-san _namun ketika mengetahui kenyataan _Tou-san _dipenjara, Ibu tiriku berubah drastis. Ia sering membawa pria bebeda setiap malamnya untuk melakukan _sex_, aku benci wanita itu aku benci! Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hatiku, karena nyatanya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada wanita itu sekalipun hanya untuk mengatakan _'benci'_.

Tak terasa aku telah berjalan cukup lama, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam petang. Karena masih ada waktu sedikit sebelum melanjutkan kerja sampinganku di toko buku paman Jiraya sebaiknya aku mencari tumbuhan herbal yang Kurenai-_sensei _tugaskan saja.

Aku mulai melangkah kearah sekolahku, sekolah? tidak bukan sekolah tujuanku tapi aku berencana mencari tumbuhan langka itu disebuah _Mansion _kuno yang sudah lama kosong, _Mansion _itu adalah milik bangsawan Uchiha terdahulu, letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Kenapa harus mencari di _Mansion _itu? Karena kupikir mungkin saja tumbuhan langka itu tumbuh di halaman _Mansion _yang sudah tak terawat ratusan tahun lamanya.

_Mansion _ini akan terlihat sangat jelas jika aku tengah berdiri diatap sekolah, dua bulan yang lalu aku pernah melihat seorang gadis gendut berambut _indigo _dan berkacamata tebal yang kuketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata memasuki _Mansion _ini dari atap sekolah ketika aku tengah bersantai di sana, entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan tapi apapun yang ia lakukan di sana aku tak peduli.

Setelah beberapa menit aku melangkah disinilah aku berdiri, di depan gerbang menjulang tinggi dengan besi yang mulai berkarat. Dengan mantap kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang yang entah mengapa tidak terkunci, kudorong sedikit gerbang itu lalu masuk dengan langkah perlahan.

Aku menatap bangunan di depanku ini dengan takjub, walaupun arsitekturnya terlihat kuno tapi _Mansion _ini masih terlihat sangat megah dan mewah.

Di sebelah timur _Mansion _ini terdapat sebuah menara tinggi yang katanya terdapat Vampire yang bisa mengabulkan segala permohonan seseorang tetapi ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan itu. Haha mendengar desas-desus yang tidak masuk akal itu selalu saja membuatku ingin tertawa, dasar konyol mana ada makhluk _mitologi _yang tidak nyata seperti itu? Huh sungguh tidak masuk akal, bahkan Ino pun percaya ckck.

Desas-desus itu sudah terdengar saat sekolahku diresmikan, pertanyaannya adalah apa hubungan _Mansion _ini dengan sekolahku? Sekolahku ternyata adalah milik bangsawan Uchiha. Sekolahku dulunya bekas istana yang dibangun oleh para tetua bangsawan Uchiha, tak ada yang tahu kapan bangunan ini didirikan.

Pada masa kejayaan bangsawan Uchiha dulu menginjak puncaknya, entah apa sebabnya seluruh _Clan _Uchiha terbunuh dan menyisakan seorang keturunan terakhir _Clan _Uchiha. Namun lima tahun setelahnya sang keturunan terakhir itu hilang tanpa jejak dan tak ada yang tahu kemana hilangnya sang keturunan terakhir bangsawan Uchiha sampai saat ini.

_**Kkakk! Kkakk! Kkakk!**_

Suara burung gagak membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, -Haah ... kuhela nafasku pelan ketika sadar bahwa aku sudah membuang sepuluh menit waktu berhargaku hanya untuk mengingat kronologi tentang _Mansion Clan _Uchiha ini.

Dengan langkah pasti aku mulai mencari tumbuhan herbal itu dengan teliti diseluruh penjuru taman tak terurus ini, ketika aku tengah serius mengamati beberapa tumbuhan yang tumbuh disekitar taman ini tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang memperhatikanku, kutolehkan kepalaku keseluruh taman dan aku tak menemukan siapapun.

Entah mengapa bulu romanku terasa berdiri, aura di sekitarku juga berubah menjadi terasa sangat dingin, kepalaku tiba-tiba saja menoleh keatas dengan _reflex _dan...

_Deg!_

Aku melihat seluet hitam berbentuk tubuh manusia berjubah awan merah yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar menara tinggi itu tengah menatap kearahku, dapat aku lihat dengan jelas kedua iris matanya yang berwarna merah pekat dengan pola bintang di dalamnya menatapku tajam.

Kupejamkan kedua bola mataku sejenak mencoba mengusir halusinasi aneh yang aku lihat, ya aku yakin pasti itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan dan lihat, tidak ada siapapun dimenara itu. Kurasa aku terlalu kelelahan bekerja lebih baik aku segera pergi ke toko paman Jiraya sebelum tubuhku ini benar-benar sampai pada batasnya, masalah tumbuhan langka itu lain kali sa-

"TUMBUHAN LANGKA?!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak girang ketika melihat sesuatu di depan sana. Oh apakah ini halusinasi juga? aku melihat jenis herbal yang Kurenai _sensei _tunjukan. Tunggu, aku yakin tadi aku tidak melihat tumbuhan itu di sana, tapi ini bagaimana bisa? Kugosok kedua mataku berulang kali dan tumbuhan itu tetap ada! oh _kami-sama _apakah ini keberuntunganku?

Dengan langkah riang kuhampiri tumbuhan herbal yang tumbuh tepat di bawah menara tinggi itu lalu mengambilnya, "Siapa saja pemilik tumbuhan ini aku mohon ijinkan aku memilikinya, bolehkan? _onegai_?" Aku tahu aku mulai gila karena berbicara kepada menara tinggi yang bahkan tak hidup tapi setidaknya orang tuaku telah mendidiku untuk tidak mengambil sesuatu tanpa permisi ya walaupun aku harus meminta ijin pada benda yang tak hidup.

_Wussshh!_

Err ... baiklah kenapa angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus di belakang tengkukku, "Ehm ... Baiklah, angin yang berhembus tadi aku anggap itu sebagai tanda siapa saja yang memiliki tumbuhan ini mengijinkanku untuk memiliknya. _Jaa ne!_" Setelah mengatakan itu langsung saja aku berlari keluar dari _Mansion _itu menuju toko paman Jiraya, tapi ada sesuatu hal janggal yang baru kusadari...

Mengapa gerbang Mansion itu tak terkunci? bukankah tak ada satupun yang dapat masuk ke sana? kecuali...

.

.

.

.

_oleh seseorang yang akan meminta sebuah permohonan kepada sang Vampire._

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue ~**

* * *

_**Hai^^ Saya datang lagi dengan ff baru saya, emh ... bukan baru sih, ff ini sudah ada sejak 4 bulan yang lalu di dokumen saya well ini sebenenarnya adalah ff (PERTAMA) yang saya tulis tapi ngga pede buat saya publish. Maaf ya ff Saya yang kemarin aja belum pada kelar eh Saya sudah bikin yang baru xD Ini saya bikin di hp karena laptop saya tengah koma sementara 6 bulan terakhir ini, jadi mungkin ff ini terlihat berantakan.**_

_**Sign, with love.**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wushhhh!_

_Err ... baiklah kenapa angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus di belakang tengkukku, "Ehm ... Baiklah, angin yang berhembus tadi aku anggap itu sebagai tanda siapa saja yang memiliki tumbuhan ini mengijinkanku untuk memiliknya. Jaa ne!" Setelah mengatakan itu langsung saja aku berlari keluar dari Mansion itu menuju toko paman Jiraya, tapi ada sesuatu hal janggal yang baru kusadari ..._

_Mengapa gerbang Mansion itu tak terkunci? bukankah tak ada satupun yang dapat masuk ke sana? kecuali ..._

_oleh seseorang yang akan meminta sebuah permohonan kepada sang Vampire._

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

**BAB 2**

* * *

—**oOo—**

"Nah Sakura-_chan _ini gajimu dan kau boleh pulang ini sudah malam," Aku menerima amplop putih itu dengan senyum tipis. Paman Jiraya mengusap kepalaku lembut, "Sakura-_chan _kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Kau masih sekolah dan sudah bekerja didua tempat dalam sehari sekaligus, apa kau tak lelah?"

Aku hanya menatap amplop yang ada ditanganku dengan sendu, "Ini memang berat untukku tapi bagaimanapun juga harus aku lakukan paman, jika aku tidak bekerja aku mau makan apa? belum lagi semua peralatan sekolah yang harus aku beli, ini sudah menjadi resiko untukku." ujarku lirih, paman Jiraya adalah teman _Tou-san_ dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pamanku sendiri, paman Jiraya sangat baik padaku.

Kulihat paman Jiraya memandangku sendu, "Kau memang seorang Hatake yang pantang menyerah ya? Haha sifatmu sungguh mirip dengan _Tou-san_mu. Baiklah aku harap pemuda itu akan membuatmu bahagia kelak Sakura-_chan_." ujar paman Jiraya seraya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku beberapa kali ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Eh? pemuda? siapa paman?_ Tou-san_ sudah tidak muda lagikan? kenapa paman menyebutnya 'pemuda'?" Paman Jiraya hanya tersenyum aneh lalu masuk ke ruangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengedikan kedua bahuku tak perduli, "Baiklah, aku pulang ya paman. _Jaa ne!_" Aku sedikit berteriak di depan pintu ruangan paman Jiraya dan aku pun pergi setelah mendengar sahutan dari paman Jiraya di dalam sana.

"Ya Sakura-_chan_, hati-hati di jalan."

.

Kutatap sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat di hadapanku dengan sendu, rumahku, rumah kami. Aku,_ Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_, masih teringat dengan jelas bayangan-bayangan ketika keluargaku masih utuh.

Kulihat bayangan di depan sana, _Tou-san_ yang hendak berangkat kerja dan aku yang akan pergi ke sekolah dengan _Kaa-san_ yang selalu mengantar kami sampai depan rumah, tak lupa kegiatan rutin yang _Kaa-san _lakukan sebelum kami benar-benar pergi yaitu merapikan kembali baju_ Tou-san _yang sedikit kusut dan juga seragamku yang kurang rapi.

"_Baiklah aku berangkat ya Kaa-san, Tou-san." _

_"Aku juga, Tou-san berangkat ya Kaa-san, Sakura-chan."_

_"Haha yere-yere, hati-hati di jalan ya Tou-san, Sakura-chan."_

_"Haha aku sayang Kaa-san dan Tou-san, jaa ne!"_

_"Ya kami tahu sayang, bahkan kami lebih mencintaimu Saki."_

Entah sejak kapan _liquid _bening ini telah membasahi kedua pipiku, bayangan keluarga bahagia di hadapanku telah hilang entah kemana. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya terlarut dalam kesedihan seperti ini.

_'Ya Sakura kau harus kuat untuk Ayahmu!' _Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara _iner-_ku.

Mengusap kedua pipiku yang basah akhirnya aku pun mulai melangkah memasuki rumah dengan langkah santai lalu membuka pintu rumah yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Mungkin wanita itu sudah pulang, tumben wanita itu sudah pulang padahal waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, "_Tadaima_." ujarku setelah mengganti sepatuku dengan _uwabaki_.

"Shh ... ahh ... ahh ... _Ok-okaeri_hh ... Saku-_chan_ ... nghh ... ahh ... le-lebih ce-cepathh Na-Nagato-_kun_hh ...,"

_Deg_!

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan menjijikan yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku saat ini, dia wanita jalang yang sangat aku benci tengah bercumbu panas dengan seorang pria berambut merah _klimis _tanpa sehelai benangpun di sofa milikku, ya sofa milikku! milik _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_.

"Ahhh ... sedikit lagi sayanghh ... ahh ... yahh seperti itu ... Ak-aku sampai Na-Nagato-_kun_hh ... AHHH!"

"Ghh!"

Aku masih diam mematung dan menatap mereka yang tengah memakai pakaiannya kembali dengan tatapan datar, setelah selesai kulihat pria yang kuketahui bernama Nagato itu menghisap cerutunya seraya duduk santai dan menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sedangkan wanita itu menghampiriku lalu mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Kau sudah pulang anakku? Mana uang gajimu bulan ini? Kau baru saja mendapatkannya bukan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada lembut yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat, tanpa banyak bicara kubuka ranselku untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu setelah itu kuserahkan sebuah amplop putih kepadanya.

Dengan girang wanita itu membuka amplop putih itu tapi, "APA INI? KENAPA JUMLAH UANGNYA SEDIKIT SA-KU-RA?!"

Aku hanya menatapnya datar, "Uang itu aku ambil setengahnya untuk membeli peralatan sekolahku." jawabku enteng.

_PLAK_!

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau memakai uang ini hah?! Kau tahu? uang ini adalah jatahku karena kau ...," wanita itu menunjuk keningku dengan tangan kotornya itu, "Sudah kujaga selama Ayahmu di penjara!" Wanita itu menamparku keras hingga kurasakan _liquid _kental mengalir dari sudut bibirku, aku tak meringis ataupun mengerang sakit akibat pukulannya itu karena tamparan dari wanita ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk keperluan sekolahku. Aku tidak perduli kau akan menerima uang itu atau tidak, semua itu terserah padamu _'Kaa-san'_." ujarku datar dengan sedikit penekanan ketika aku memanggilnya _'Kaa-san'_ cih. Setelah mengatakan itu aku berencana meningalkan wanita itu menuju kamarku, akan tetapi ...

"Tunggu anak bodoh!" Wanita itu menarik seragam sekolahku dengan paksa dan _BREK_! seragamku sobek hingga sebelah bahuku ter-_ekspos _sempurna menampilkan kulit bahuku yang putih bersih.

"Wow!" Dapat kulihat jelas pria berambut merah _klimis _yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan antara aku dan wanita jalang itu kini menatapku takjub, -ah lebih tepatnya menatap kearah tubuhku yang ter-_ekspos_.

"Apa maumu?" Setelah menatap tajam pria mesum itu, kualihkan tatapanku pada wanita jalang yang kini tengah menatapku murka.

Kulihat wanita di hadapanku ini menyeringai licik, "Jika kau mengurangi jatahku lagi maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan melemparmu ke tengah-tengah pria hidung belang!" Aku menatap wanita hina itu tak percaya.

"Wow, tidak sayang. Biarkan aku mencicipi tubuh perawannya dulu setelah itu baru kau melemparnya kepada para pria _hyper sex_ itu." ujar pria berambut merah _klimis _itu menyeringai menghampiriku dengan keadaan _topless _lalu mengusap bahuku yang ter-_ekspos _dengan tangan kotornya itu, sentuhanya mulai merambat naik keatas dan jari telunjuk pria itu mencolek darah dari sudut bibirku lalu menjilatnya penuh nafsu.

Wanita berambut biru tua sebahu itu tertawa kecil lalu menjilat telinga pria bernama Nagato itu _seduktif_, "Tentu saja sayang, karena kau adalah pelanggan setiaku maka akan kuberikan bonus tubuh perawan anak tiriku yang manis ini untukmu, bukan begitu Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menatap wanita menjijikan itu tajam, "Hn, terserah!" Lalu aku pun pergi meninggalkan wanita brengsek yang kini tengah tertawa puas bersama pria mesum menjijikan itu.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya ...**

Dengan langkah gontai kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap, ya hari masih sangat pagi dan masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi jadi lebih baik kuhabiskan saja dua jam itu dengan bersantai diatap sekolah.

Disekolah kehidupanku sedikit tenang walau aku tak terlalu banyak teman tetapi setidaknya aku tak perlu ketakutan seperti dirumah, sekolah ini banyak siswa-siswa dari kalangan atas maka dari itu teman yang kupunya sangat sedikit err ... bukan sedikit sih, tapi hanya Ino dan beberapa orang saja yang mau berteman dengan putri dari seorang narapidana sepertiku. Aku tak bisa berbaur dengan siswa yang kaya karena gaya pertemananya sangat berbeda mereka begitu _stylist _dan memakai barang bermerek dan tentunya aku tak bisa mengikuti gaya hidup seperti itu yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan gaya kehidupanku yang sederhana.

Bangunan sekolah ini di luar tampak seperti bangunan tua tetapi sekolah ini sangat kokoh, walau terlihat sangat angker tetapi saat memasuki kedalam gedung semua fasilitas modern tersedia untuk kenyamanan siswanya, aku salah satu orang yang beruntung masuk kesekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa karena kecerdasan yang kumiliki aku dapat gratis bersekolah di sini itulah yang patut kusyukuri.

Kini aku tengah menumpukan kedua siku-siku lenganku di dinding pembatas yang menjulang setinggi dadaku, kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku dan sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudaku.

Suasana seperti inilah yang begitu kudambakan, tenang dan damai. Tapi kenyataan selalu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang begitu kudambakan, kenyataan pahit entah sampai kapan kehidupanku seperti ini.

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan melihat jauh kebawah sana, terlihat dengan jelas halaman _Mansion _yang kemarin aku kunjungi. Aku memicingkan kedua mataku ketika melihat seorang gadis mengendap-endap menuju menara diseberang sana, awalnya aku tak perduli tapi melihat gadis itu adalah gadis berambut _indigo _aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan terus berlari keluar gerbang sekolah menuju _Mansion _itu untuk mengikuti gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Aku baru sadar akan satu hal, selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku tak pernah melihat Hinata lagi padahal ia adalah teman sekelasku dan gadis tadi apakah ia benar Hyuuga Hinata? si gadis gendut berkaca mata tebal. Tapi gadis yang kulihat tadi begitu cantik, _sexy _dan mempesona, Hyuuga Hinata ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia? dia begitu berbeda.

Setelah berhasil mengejar Hinata, aku berusaha mengikutinya dengan jarak aman. Kulihat Hinata memasuki pintu yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat dan tanaman menjalar hampir menutupi seluruh daun pintu.

Aku terus mengikutinya dari belangkang memasuki menara ini, ketika memasuki menara menyeramkan ini ternyata di dalam menara terdapat tangga melingkar yang sangat panjang menjulang ke atas menara. Aku mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan perlahan, peluh mulai membasahi seluruh pakaianku. Semakin ke atas udara semakin terasa lembab dan gelap, tentu saja itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

_Kriet_!

Kulihat diujung tangga terdapat pintu lagi, gadis yang kuyakini adalah Hinata itu membuka pintunya, setelah terbuka ada sedikit cahaya keluar dari sana, aku mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu.

_Deg_!

Mataku terbelalak lebar saat melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah berawan merah hingga menutupi kepalanya berdiri tepat dihadapan gadis itu, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi jubah berkerudungnya itu.

Aku menatap Hinata tak percaya ketika aku melihatnya melucuti pakaian seragamnya satu persatu dilantai hingga kini gadis itu _naked _tanpa sehelai benangpun.

_Glek_!

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba menelan ludahku, peluh menetes dikeningku saat menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan mahluk itu pada Hinata. Apa kalian tahu apa yang makhluk itu lakukan? Makhluk itu memeluk tubuh Hinata yang polos tanpa busana.

.

.

.

.

"Suke-_kun _buat aku semakin cantik dan buat semua pria yang pernah mengganggu dan mempermalukanku bertekuk lutut padaku, lalu setelah itu buatlah mereka mati secara perlahan." Panturan dari mulut gadis bernama Hinata itu membuat Sakura membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

Dulu Hinata hanyalah gadis jelek, gendut dan berkacamata tebal, ia selalu menjadi bahan ledekan dari semua murid pria di sekolahnya dan Hinata juga sering mendapat _bully _dari para siswa yang tak menyukainya.

"Hn, kau tenang saja selama kau bisa memenuhi keinginanku maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

_'Itu suara pria!' _batin Sakura tak percaya, perlahan Sakura mundur selangkah.

_Trak_!

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menginjak sesuatu hingga membuat sebuah suara nyaring dan tentu saja membuat makhluk yang bernama Suke itu menatap Sakura tajam dengan kedua iris merah pekatnya itu, pandangan Sakura dan mahluk itu bersibrobrok selama beberapa detik.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajah makhluk itu dengan jelas tapi ia dapat melihat seberapa tajam dan dinginnya pancaran mata mahluk itu, Sakura mundur tiga langkah tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua mata makhluk itu dan sejurus kemudian Sakura berbalik lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga hingga ia menjauhi menara itu dan berencana kembali ke sekolahnya.

Sakura terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya, perasaan takut dan ngeri masih belum hilang dari dirinya, tatapan mengerikan makhluk itu membuat dirinya merasa terintimidasi dan kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa detik tadi tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

_Bruk_!

Karena terlalu kalut akan perasaan dan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Sakura menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda bemata _hazel _yang tanpa sengaja Sakura tabrak. Pemuda itu terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat berantakan, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan peluh dingin membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku karena tak sengaja menabrakmu," ujar Sakura seraya membungkukan tubuhnya lama dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Hey tegakkan tubuhmu! jika kau terus membungkuk seperti itu aku berani jamin kau akan terkena kerusakan tulang dini," ujar pemuda berkacamata tipis itu, Akasuna no Sasori itulah namanya. Seorang dosen muda tampan berambut merah dan berwajah imut seperti err ... bayi itu adalah dosen yang sudah tiga tahun magang di Sekolahnya. Satu hal yang tak seorangpun tahu termasuk Ino sekalipun, Akasuna no Sasori adalah seseorang yang Sakura sukai.

"Ah iya, sekali lagi maafkan aku _sensei_," ujar Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau harus hati-hati ya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk, Sasori yang melihat Sakura dipenuhi keringat berinisiatif mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang sapu tangan _dark blue_ itu dengan ragu tapi melihat Sasori memberinya isyarat untuk mengambilnya, akhirnya dengan pasti Sakura menerimanya.

"Terima kasih _sensei_, besok akan kukembalikan jika sudah kucuci," ujar Sakura seraya sedikit demi sedikit mengelap peluh di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

Sasori mengacak helaian merah muda gadis di hadapannya itu lembut, "Tidak usah terburu-buru, jika kau mau kau boleh memilikinya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak _sensei _aku akan tetap mengembalikannya." Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari salah satu muridnya itu, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini telah melangkah memasuki kelasnya.

.

Suasana di kelas itu begitu bising, para siswa tengah mengerubungi salah satu kursi yang terdapat seorang gadis _indigo _tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya, namun kerumunan itu buyar ketika dua orang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dan salah satunya bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata-_chan _mau berkencan denganku? Kau begitu cantik Hinata," ujar pemuda bernama Namikaze Menma itu dengan tatapan nakalnya mengajak sang gadis populer itu.

"Tidak _Hime_! lebih baik kau berkencan denganku saja!" ujar seorang siswa bertato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya itu.

"Ya! Jangan dengarkan dia Hina-_chan _lebih baik denganku saja!" sungut Menma tidak menerima panturan dari siswa bername tag Inazuka Kiba itu.

"Tidak! Denganku saja!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

"Su-sudahlah Menma-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_. Aku akan berkencan dengan kalian berdua," ujar Hinata mencoba menenangkan kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Menma dan Kiba bersamaan, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja Kiba-_kun_, Menma-_kun_." jawab gadis itu malu-malu, namun semua orang yang memperhatikannya tak menyadari seringaian licik yang gadis itu sunggingkan disudut bibirnya termasuk Hatake Sakura yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Hey Ino!" panggil Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang kini tengah serius mengecat kuku-kukunya jari lentiknya.

"Hm?" sahut gadis _blonde _itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kuku-kukunya itu.

"_Ano_, apa gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sakura ragu seraya menatap kearah Hinata yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan pemuda Namikaze dan Inazuka itu.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura lalu setelah itu ia menatap Sakura heran, "Tentu saja dia Hyuuga Hinata, kenapa?"

"Benarkah? kenapa dia berubah drastis seperti itu? bukankah dua bulan yang lalu dia masih berpenampilan gendut dan berkaca mata tebal? bahkan kupikir Hinata hilang selama dua bulan ini karena aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi." tanya Sakura penasaran, jujur saja Sakura sudah menebak apa penyebab dari perubahan drastis gadis Hyuuga itu, tetapi setidaknya ia ingin memastikan saja.

Ino menepuk keningnya pelan lalu menatap Sakura prihatin, "Bahkan hal besar itu kau tak tahu? Kau ini terlalu cuek dengan sekitarmu jidat! Begini aku beritahu padamu, kami semua para siswi tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata berubah drastis seperti itu hanya dalam waktu singkat ...,"

Sakura menatap Ino bingung, "Lalu bagaimana bisa dia berubah drastis seperti itu?"

Ino menghela nafas pelan, "Ada sebagian yang menyangka bahwa gadis itu operasi pelastik tapi aku berpikir mana mungkin? Kau tahukan Hinata adalah gadis dari keluarga sederhana jadi mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan operasi pelastik yang pembayarannya berjumlah satu bulan uang gaji karyawan seperusahaan? Dan jikapun ia melacurkan diri untuk mendapatkan uang itu juga tidak mungkin, oh ayolah bentuk tubuh Hyuuga Hinata yang bulat dipenuhi timbunan lemak itu tidak akan laku bahkan untuk pria hidung belang sekalipun. Jadi kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hyuuga Hinata lakukan pada tubuhnya itu." Hati Sakura mulai was-was, jujur saja Sakura masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

_'Semoga itu hanya halusinasimu saja, ya sejauh ini tak ada kasus serius tentang pembunuhan atau apapun itu seperti permintaan Hinata kepada makhluk itukan?. Ya itu pasti hanya halusinasimu saja Hatake Sakura!' Iner_ Sakura berteriak meyakinkan Sakura dan Sakura yang mendengar panturan dari _iner-_nya itupun mengangguk membenarkan, walaupun ...

Jujur saja hati kecilnya tak dapat dipungkiri merasa bahwa tadi pagi itu bukanlah sebuah halusinasi ataupun patamorgana.

.

—**oOo—**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Anka-Chan:** Ini udah update.

**Guest:** Wah merinding? Benarkah? xD haha seneng deh berhasil membuatmu merinding Kkk ~ iya ini udah update.

**Manda Vvidenarint:** Iya Vampire, penasaran? silahkan baca chapt 2 is update.

**Uchiha Riri:** Wah kamu suka? syukur deh :) ini udah update.

**may:** Siapa ya? xD jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

**silent reader xD:** Ini udah update, Saku ketemu Sasu? emh ... jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

**hanazono yuri:** Ini udah update :) ^^

**Mikasa-Chan**: Iya ini udah update.

**Animea-Khunee-Chan**: Haha bukan ko permintaan Saku bukan itu aja xD ini udah update.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ino menghela napas pelan, "Ada sebagian yang menyangka bahwa gadis itu operasi pelastik tapi aku berpikir mana mungkin? Kau tahukan Hinata adalah gadis dari keluarga sederhana jadi mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan operasi pelastik yang pembayarannya berjumlah uang gaji karyawan seperusahaan? Dan jikapun ia melacurkan diri untuk mendapatkan uang itu juga tidak mungkin, oh ayolah bentuk tubuh Hyuuga Hinata yang bulat dipenuhi timbunan lemak itu tidak akan laku bahkan untuk pria hidung belang sekalipun. Jadi kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hyuuga Hinata lakukan pada tubuhnya itu." Hati Sakura mulai was-was, jujur saja Sakura masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi._

_'Semoga itu hanya halusinasimu saja, ya sejauh ini tak ada kasus serius tentang pembunuhan atau apapun itu seperti permintaan Hinata kepada makhluk itukan?. Ya itu pasti hanya halusinasimu saja Hatake Sakura!' Iner Sakura berteriak meyakinkan Sakura dan Sakura yang mendengar panturan dari inernya itupun mengangguk membenarkan, walaupun..._

_Jujur saja hati kecilnya tak dapat dipungkiri merasa bahwa tadi pagi itu bukanlah halusinasi ataupun patamorgana._

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

**BAB 3**

* * *

—**oOo—**

Satu bulan sejak kejadian yang hampir membuatku gila itu, hari-hariku mulai berubah tak sama lagi seperti hari-hariku yang lalu. Sungguh aku begitu menyesal telah mengikuti Hinata masuk ke menara tinggi itu, aku selalu terbayang kedua manik merah yang menatapku tajam dan aku merasa disetiap saat gerak-gerikku seperti diawasi oleh seseorang.

Kini aku duduk termenung di kursiku, Ino ia tak masuk karena merawat Ibunya yang sedang sakit. Ayah Ino tengah sibuk di luar kota sehingga Ino khawatir jika meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian yang sedang sakit itu dirumahnya.

Ketika sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan Asuma-_sensei _melangkah masuk ke kelas lalu mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kami dan sebuah berita mengejutkan datang dari Menma pemuda berandal yang selalu membuat onar dan tempo hari yang mengajak Hinata kencan itu tewas akibat kecelakaan dan Inazuka Kiba yang tewas akibat tenggelam, semua gempar dengan berita ini.

Awalnya aku kira kematian kedua pemuda itu wajar saja, ya karena pemuda bernama Menma itu sering sekali melakukan balap liar tak heran jika ia tewas dalam kecelakaan dan juga dengan pemuda bernama Kiba itu ia tewas karena tenggelampun itu wajar saja karena ia suka sekali berselancar, tapi saat Asuma-_sensei _menyampaikan berita ini di kelas tanpa sengaja aku melihat kearah Hinata yang tengah menyeringai tipis.

_Deg_!

Rasa takut itu kembali menjalari seluruh tubuhku, aku baru sadar dulu Menma adalah siswa yang selalu menganggu Hinata sedangkan Kiba ia adalah siswa yang pernah mempermalukan Hinata, dan belakangan ini entah mengapa mereka berdua selalu berusaha mendekati Hinata.

_'Suke-kun buat aku semakin cantik dan buat semua pria yang pernah menganggu dan mempermalukanku bertekuk lutut padaku, lalu setelah itu buatlah mereka mati secara perlahan.'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat permintaan Hinata kepada mahluk yang kuyakini sebagai Vampire itu, ternyata desas-desus tentang Vampire dimenara itu memang benar adanya dan ternyata apa yang kulihat sebulan yang lalu adalah nyata, bukan halusinasi.

Baiklah aku percaya sekarang bahwa makhluk _mitologi _itu nyata dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakiku lagi dimenara itu apapun yang terjadi. Mengingatnya saja membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tatapan mata mahluk itu selalu menghantuiku setiap saat.

.

.

.

Kini aku tengah berjalan santai di trotoar jalan menuju rumahku, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dengan teliti kuhitung gajiku bulan ini dan aku bersyukur untuk bulan ini aku tak memakai uang gajiku sepeserpun, aku bersyukur karena aku masih ingat kata-kata wanita brengsek itu sebulan yang lalu jika aku tak memberikan uang gaji hasil kerja sampinganku ini seutuhnya.

_'Jika kau mengurangi jatahku lagi maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan melemparmu ke tengah-tengah pria hidung belang!'_

Cih! Dia pikir dia siapa? Aku tidak takut dengan ancamannya itu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Syukurlah semua keperluanku bulan ini sudah terpenuhi jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan sepeserpun uang gajiku dan aku akan langsung memberikan semua uang ini kepada wanita itu, _finally_... semuanya beres.

Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap shock dengan kejadian tadi siang di sekolah, Vampire ternyata ada? nyata? Oh memikirkannya saja membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar karena takut.

_'Tenang saja Sakura walaupun Vampire itu nyata cukup kau diam dan Vampire itu tak akan mengganggumu asal kau tak menghampirinya!' _Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum ketika mendengar _iner-_ku yang berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

_SREK!_

"KYAAAA! PENCURI!" Aku berteriak seraya mengejar orang yang berlari cepat di depanku. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku bahkan tak sadar seseorang telah merampas semua uang gajiku.

"KEMBALIKAN UANGKU!" Aku terus berteriak seraya berlari mengejar orang itu tapi naas orang itu berhasil lolos.

"Haah ... haah ... haah ... AAAA _KUSO_!" Aku berteriak frustasi di jalan yang sangat lenggang ini.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gontai aku memasuki rumah yang terdengar sangat bising ini, "_Tadaima_."

"Oh _Okaeri _Sakura-_chan_." ucap seseorang, bukan itu bukan suara Ibu tiriku melainkan kalau tidak salah bukankah itu suara pria berambut merah klimis yang dulu ber_sex _ria disofa milikku? Entah mengapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

Aku mengganti sepatuku lalu memakai _uwabaki _milikku, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah dan APA INI? aku melihat Ibu tiriku itu tengah diserang oleh lima orang pria sekaligus.

"_Kaa-san,_ siapa mereka?" tanyaku datar dan suaraku itu membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya. Aku melihat wanita itu menghampiriku lalu menyeretku ke depan lima pria yang kini tengah menatapku bak singa yang tengah menatap lapar pada mangsanya.

"Nah Saki perkenalkan pria berambut orange ini adalah Pain, pria berambut putih itu Tobirama, lalu pria bertopeng itu Tobi, pria _blonde _itu bernama Deidara dan pria ini kau sudah kenalkan? yup dia adalah Nagato. Ayo kenalkan dirimu sayang!" ujar wanita itu dengan nada centil khasnya.

Aku menatap dingin lima pria dihadapanku ini, "Hatake Sakura." ujarku singkat, padat dan tak lupa dengan nada datar.

"Bolehkah aku menyerangnya sekarang Konan?" tanya pria berambut putih yang aku ketahui bernama Tobirama itu, aku menatap pria itu tak mengerti. Apa maksud pria itu?

"Eits! tidak sekarang Tobirama, kumohon kalian bersabarlah sebentar," ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum manis, dan dapat aku lihat semua raut kecewa lima pria itu.

"Nah ... Saku-_chan _kau pasti bingungkan kenapa ada lima pria disini?" Aku hanya mengagguk pelan, kulihat wanita dihadapanku ini tersenyum sangat manis, "Untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau tidak memberikan seluruh gajimu, nah sekarang mana jatahku bulan ini sayang?" Aku menatap wanita itu tak percaya, jadi dia serius dengan perkataannya itu? Dan lima pria ini jangan bilang mereka adalah 'pria hidung belang' yang Ibu tiriku maksud.

_GLEK_!

Susah payah aku menelan ludahku sendiri, oh ayolah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? uangku tidak ada dan sehebat apapun ilmu karateku tetap saja aku tak bisa melawan lima pria dewasa sekaligus.

Aku menatap wanita dihadapanku ini ragu, "Emh ... Uang gajiku dicuri _Kaa-san_ ...,"

"APA?! DASAR BODOH!"

_PLAK_!

"NAGATO, kuserahkan gadis mungilku yang manis ini padamu! terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya! Oh ya kalian harus membayarku mahal karena dia masih gadis! aku pergi, dan kau Saki selamat bersenang-senang! _Jaa ne_." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, wanita itu pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Gadis manis ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Nagato menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang terdiam kaku lalu membopongnya dan berjalan menuju kamar diikuti empat pria lainnya.

Sakura tersentak ketika dirinya diangkat, "Kyaaaa ... turunkan aku paman! Kumohon! Jangan!" Jerit Sakura seraya memukul punggung pria berambut merah _klimis _itu.

_PLAK_!

"Akhh!"

"Sttt ... diamlah manis!" ujar Nagato setelah menepuk pinggul Sakura tak lupa tangan nakal pria itu sedikit meremasnya dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit mengerang.

_BRUK_!

Setelah sampai di kamar Nagato melempar tubuh Sakura keatas ranjang hingga membuat rok seragam Sakura tersingkap keatas menampilkan sepasang paha mulus yang membuat lima pria itu semakin bergairah, lalu tanpa pikir panjang Nagato langsung menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Minggir dari tubuhku paman! MINGGIR!" Sakura terus berteriak dan memukul dada Nagato keras berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tubuh pria itu dari atas tubuhnya, namun semua itu sia-sia karena sudah hukum alam sekuat apapun tubuh seorang perempuan tidak akan melebihi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Tenanglah Saki nikmatilah apa yang akan kulakukan pada tubuhmu ini," ujar Nagato mulai menciumi leher Sakura buas.

"Kyaaa ... tidak! lepaskan aku BRENG-Akhhh!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan ketika ada sepasang lengan lain meremas kedua dadanya kasar.

Nagato menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu tajam, "Apa yang kaulakukan Tobirama?"

Tobirama hanya menatap Nagato datar, "Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya melakukan ini."

"Kyaaahh ... ahh ... ap-apa yang kau lakukanhh ... nghh ..." Sakura menjerit ketika kedua tangan Tobirama kembali meremas kedua dadanya kencang.

"Hey kau tak berencana mengklaim gadis itu sendiriankan Nagato? Biarkan kami menyentuhnya juga!" ujar pria bertopeng yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya itu menatap Nagato tajam.

"Ya Nagato, kami juga ingin merasakannya!" sahut pria _blonde _yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar.

"Hn, mana bisa kau melakukan hal tidak adil seperti itu Nagato?" ujar pria berambut _Orange _yang tengah duduk di sofa itu santai seraya mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

Nagato melirik kearah Sakura yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu setelah itu Nagato menganggukan kepalanya.

_"Yare-yare_, kita akan menyentuhnya bersama-sama." ujar Nagato pasrah.

Ketiga pria yang lainnya itupun tanpa membuang-buang waktu menghampiri ranjang dan mulai mengelus setiap inci tubuh gadis belia itu.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya pasrah, sentuhan demi sentuhan mulai ia rasakan. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat ketika merasakan tangan seseorang yang mengelus area selangkangannya, ditambah lima lidah yang ia rasakan disetiap titik _sensitive-_nya, ditelinga, leher, betis, jari tangan dan jari kakinya yang terasa tengah dikulum oleh mulut seseorang.

"Kumohon hentikan ... hikss ..." Kelima pria itu tak menghiraukan tangisan Sakura, sebaliknya pria-pria itu semakin buas. Entah sejak kapan hujan mengguyur bumi disertai angin dan kilatan petir, bahkan alam-pun menangis menyaksikan kelakuan lima pria brengsek kepada gadis belia itu.

_BREK!_

Nagato mulai menyobek seragam sekolah Sakura hingga kancingnya terlepas semua dan menampilkan tubuh Sakura yang _topless _dengan _bra _hitam berjaringnya.

_'Kumohon siapa saja tolong aku ... Tou-san ... Saki taku ... hikss ...' _Batin Sakura berteriak pilu.

_Wuuuushhh ... BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba saja jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar setelah terdorong angin besar, kelima pria itu sejenak menghentikan aktivitas mereka lalu menatap jendela yang terbuka itu dalam hening, sampai ...

_**Kkaak! Kkaak! Kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak! Kkaak! Kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak! Kkaak! Kkaak!**_

Ratusan burung gagak hitam masuk melalui jendela dan mulai menyerang kelima pria itu dengan ganas, Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat kelima pria itu lengah karena sibuk melawan burung-burung gagak itu. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaganya keluar dari rumah itu seraya terisak.

"HEY! MAU KEMANA KAU SAKURA?!" Sakura terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan suara pria _blonde _itu, Sakura bahkan tak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang tak terkancing dan Sakura sama sekali tak memperdulikan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Perasaan jijik, terhina dan benci tercampur aduk dihatinya saat menyadari tubuhnya telah dijamah oleh pria-pria brengsek itu, walaupun kegadisannya tidak sempat terenggut Sakura tetap merasa dirinya kotor sekarang, ingin rasanya Sakura membunuh kelima pria bejat dan Ibu tirinya itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi Sakura sadar dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura berlari kearah Mansion tua itu, lalu dengan keadaan hampir sekarat Sakura mulai menaiki anak tangga melingkar itu menuju ujung menara tinggi.

_KRIET!_

_BRAK!_

Sakura membuka pintu diujung menara tinggi ini dengan kasar dan terlihat dengan jelas tubuh makhluk berjubah awan merah itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya, makhluk itu tengah menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan kilatan petir dan hujan lebat.

"Hn." Makhluk itu hanya bergumam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Sakura mengatur napasnya perlahan.

"Kau makhluk Vampire dapat mengabulkan permintaanku bukan?" ujar Sakura penuh keputusasaan, matanya memandang kosong lantai yang ia pijak.

Makhluk itu membalikan tubuhnya lalu menghampiri Sakura, "Akhirnya kau datang juga nona Hatake, bukankah kau tidak akan pernah datang kemari apapun yang terjadi?" sahut makhluk itu datar dan terkesan menyindir gadis di depannya itu.

Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata merah itu tajam, walaupun Sakura masih tidak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa makhluk di hadapannya itu, "Aku tarik sumpahku itu dan kumohon ... kabulkan keinginanku. Sungguh aku sudah sangat lelah hikss ...," ujar Sakura seraya terisak lirih.

Makhluk itu menyeringai licik, "Hn, Aku adalah Vampire yang akan mengabulkan permohonanmu, tapi kau tahu bukan? kau harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai imbalannya, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Makhluk itu dingin dengan seringaian yang tak pernah hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ya aku bersedia! Apapun itu akan aku berikan dan kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku!" sahut Sakura tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Hn." Makhluk itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu Makhluk bernama Suke itu melangkah lebih mendekat lagi kearah Sakura.

_Deg!_

Jantung Sakura berdebar hebat ketika melihat rupa makhluk itu, rupa makhluk Vampire itu begitu rupawan dengan sepasang mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir merah tipis namun _kissable _dengan kedua taring dikedua sudut bibirnya dan bentuk rahang yang tegas.

Dengan perlahan jari Vampire itu mulai menyentuh rambut Sakura lembut lalu merambat kearah kening, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan terakhir ibu jari makhluk itu mengelus dagu Sakura lalu menekannya pelan kebawah.

Setelah bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka karena tekanan didagunya, perlahan makhluk berkerudung itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang dan langsung saja makhluk itu membenamkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

_Slurrrpp!_

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan sebuah benda lunak tak bertulang itu mengusap deretan giginya yang rapi satu persatu, lalu sejurus kemudian benda lunak tak bertulang milik makhluk itu membelit dan menarik ulur lidah Sakura dengan gerakan _seduktif_.

"Nghh ... khaahh ... haah ... emh ... hnnh ..." Suara aneh itu mulai terdengar dari kedua belah bibir yang tengah dicumbu mesra itu, wajah Sakura mulai memerah matanya-pun berkaca-kaca ketika menerima cumbuan makhluk itu, Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh karena sentuhan dari Vampire tampan itu.

Setelah puas mengadu lidah, Suke mulai melumat bibir bawah Sakura pelan penuh kelembutan namun semakin lama lumatan itu semakin ganas, Sakura menutup kedua matanya mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

"Hn ... Ahh ...," Suara desahan itu lepas dari mulut Suke ketika melumat bibir Sakura semakin _intens_, Suke mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya dan kini tubuh mereka begitu melekat intim apalagi dengan keadaan Sakura yang hampir _topless_.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Suke mulai melucuti baju seragam Sakura yang tak terkancing lalu menjatuhkannya dilantai, setelah itu kedua tangan Suke menyentuh kedua pundak Sakura yang terekspos jelas, kini Sakura hanya memakai _bra _hitam berjaring menampilkan perut rata tanpa lemaknya dan rok sekolah yang masih utuh melekat dipinggulnya.

Ciuman Suke mulai merambat ke pipi lalu menjalar ke leher putih Sakura, mengecup leher itu lembut dan sedikit menggigitnya pelan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan mutlak bahwa Sakura hanya milik Suke. Kini ciumannya beralih ke pundak Sakura, melumat kulit bahu itu lembut, kecupan itu mulai turun ke tulang selangka dan berakhir dibelahan dada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Sakura terbuka serta tubuhnya menegang ketika tangan nakal Suke menyentuh dadanya lalu meremasnya pelan, Suke kembali melumat bibir Sakura guna untuk menenangkan gadis itu dari keterkejutan akan sentuhannya.

Sakura kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang ia terima, entah mengapa Sakura pasrah begitu saja ketika seluruh tubuhnya dijamah oleh pemuda Vampire itu, tak ada rasa takut seperti ketika ia menerima pelecehan dari lima pria bajingan tadi.

"Biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu dari sentuhan pria-pria bajingan itu nona Hatake." Makhluk itu berbisik mesra tepat di telinga Sakura, bagai terhipnotis Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Suke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang dingin ke ranjang yang berada diruangan itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh ringkih Sakura di ranjangnya dengan perlahan, "Nikmatilah sentuhanku _hime_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Suke mulai melucuti semua pakaian yang Sakura kenakan.

Kini Sakura tengah berbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan pemuda Vampire itu dengan keadaan polos tanpa busana sedangkan Suke masih memakai jubahya bahkan kerudungnya-pun masih setia membungkus kepalanya, Sakura yang sadar seragamnya telah terlepas semua hanya diam menunggu, tubuhnya tak lagi terasa dingin akibat air hujan yang mengguyurnya tadi nyatanya tubuh Sakura kini terasa panas karena sentuhan demi sentuhan yang Suke berikan padanya.

Suke tengah asik melumat kedua puncak dada Sakura yang sedari tadi telah menegang, tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja karena nyatanya kini kedua tangan Suke tengah sibuk memainkan sesuatu berupa gumpalan daging kecil yang berada diantara selangkangan Sakura dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura mengerang hebat.

Setelah merasa cukup dibagian dada, ciuman Suke terus merambat turun ke bawah menjilati perut rata Sakura lembut lalu menggoda pusar Sakura dengan lidahnya, kepala Suke kini berada tepat di depan sesuatu yang menganga dipangkal paha Sakura, wajah Sakura semakin memerah malu ketika melihat Suke yang tengah menatap _intens _sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sejurus kemudian Sakura mencengkram _bed cover _dibawahnya erat ketika kepala Suke tenggelam diantara kedua pahanya, benda lembut tak bertulang itu mengobrak-abrik sesuatu di bawah sana ganas dan itu membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya berteriak, mengerang dan mendesah, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang, miliknya berkedut hebat dan akhirnya sesuatu mengalir dari bawah sana.

.

oOo

.

**AT SUSAN'O CORP**

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara pintu diketuk membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk santai dikursi kerjanya seraya memandang keluar jendela melirik tajam kearah pintu itu, "Hn, masuk." ujarnya datar.

Seorang pria beramanik _hazel _memasuki ruangan itu dan membungkuk sopan, "Permisi tuan, saya sudah mendapatkan semua informasi tentang gadis itu." ujarnya sopan kepada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya.

Pemuda _onyx _itu melirik sang anak buahnya dari sudut matanya tanpa membalikkan posisinya, "Bagus, lakukan semua yang aku perintahkan. Pastikan Hatake Kakashi menerima permintaanku sebagai imbalannya," ujar pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah itu tajam tak lupa seringaian penuh arti yang tersungging diujung bibirnya.

Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk mengerti, "Baik, saya mengerti." Ketika pria itu hendak pergi tiba-tiba saja sang pemuda _onyx _menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, jangan lupa berikan cincin itu pada Hatake Kakashi dan tuntaskan tugasmu dengan gadis itu, setelah selesai aku akan mengijinkanmu berbulan madu ke Hawai dengan Ten-Ten Istrimu Akasuna no Sasori," ujar pemuda itu datar masih tanpa membalikkan posisinya.

Pria bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu menyeringai lebar, "Tentu saja Uchiha-_sama_, _arigatou_." Lalu pria itupun pergi meninggalkan sang atasan yang kini tengah menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.

_'Sebentar lagi, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau bebas dari kutukan itu_.'

.

—**oOo—**

* * *

A\N : What apa ini? -,- maaf jika chapter ini gaje dan mengecewakan, maaf juga typo masih mencintai saya, EyD masih selalu menyayangi saya dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review karena lagi banyak tugas _deadline _... emh untuk lemon SasuSaku mungkin nanti di chapter depan atau bisa depannya lagi. xD Saya ga janji.

SPECIAL THANKS TO :

ikalutfi97 || Haruka no Tsuki || Guest || dewaz || Restychan || cherryl sasa || Aeni || azhuichan || hanazono yuri || Iwasaki Ifha || Manda Vvidenarint || Viona Uchiha || intan sept || rainy de || airis chun || Y O G|| kim la so || Animea-Khunee-Chan || Rei Hanna || Silent Readers.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Tunggu, jangan lupa berikan cincin itu pada Hatake Kakashi dan tuntaskan tugasmu dengan gadis itu, setelah selesai aku akan mengijinkanmu berbulan madu ke Hawai dengan Tenten Istrimu itu Akasuna no Sasori," ujar pemuda itu datar masih tanpa membalikkan posisinya._

_Pria bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu menyeringai lebar, "Tentu saja Uchiha-sama, arigatou." Lalu pria itupun pergi meninggalkan sang atasan yang kini tengah menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu._

_'Sebentar lagi, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau bebas dari kutukan itu_.'

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

**BAB 4**

* * *

—**oOo—**

_Brug_!

Terlihat seorang wanita telah menutup pintu mobilnya dipelataran sebuah rumah mewah kawasan Tokyo tersebut. Wanita itu dengan angkuhnya mulai memasuki rumah itu tanpa hambatan, ya ... karena semua penjaga rumah mewah tersebut tentu tahu siapa wanita itu. Hm, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Konan ... kekasih dari majikan mereka.

"Aa, selamat malam nyonya Konan. Apa anda mencari tuan?" ujar salah satu maid di rumah itu menyambut Konan dengan ramah. Konan hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, "Tuan ada di ruang kerjanya, silahkan masuk nyonya ... apa ingin saya antar?"

"Hm, tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri saja Tenten," sahut Konan pada maid cantik bercepol tersebut, Tenten hanya mengangguk lalu mepersilahkan Konan berjalan melewatinya. Konan pun berjalan meninggalkan maid bernama Akasuna no Tenten tersebut yang kini tengah menyeringai dengan kedua bola matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Langkah kaki Konan begitu terdengar nyaring di koridor rumah mewah tersebut, melihat pintu coklat tua dihadapannya lantas saja Konan tersenyum lalu mulai membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

_Cklek_!

"Hallo sayang ..." wanita bersurai _old blue _itu langsung duduk mengangkang dipangkuan pria berambut hitam panjang setelah ia kembali menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Pria itu tak menjawab tetapi kedua lengan kekarnya kini telah melingkar sempurna dipinggang wanita itu.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai hari ini pak _manager_?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm sudah selesai, ada apa Konan?" sahut pria itu datar namun terlihat jelas kilatan nakal dari kedua bola matanya yang bermanik kekuningan dengan garis vertikal sebagai pupilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ..." Konan sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu dengan gerakan seduktif wanita itu mengulum salah satu jarinya. Orochimaru pria tersebut menyeringai, mengerti akan maksud wanita dipangkuannya itu.

Salah satu lengan Orochimaru yang bertengger dipinggang ramping itu perlahan turun hingga permukaan bokong Konan yang terasa bulat dan padat di kedua tangannya itu, ya ... wanita itu hanya memakai rok mini saat ini. Setelah sedikit mengusap dua bongkahan menggoda tersebut lantas dengan gemas Orochimaru meremas dan menekan kuat bokong wanita itu hingga miliknya yang sedari tadi menegang telah terjepit sempurna diantara selangkangan wanita itu yang masih terbalut celana dalam tipis bermodel _thong_.

"Ohhh ... kau nakal sayang," desah Konan ketika Orochimaru terus menekan bokongnya hingga permukaan miliknya begitu melekat intim di selangkangan pria tersebut.

"Ahh, ya kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku bukan? Ayo gerakan pinggulmu sayang, terus gesekan milikmu!" ujar Orochimaru sedikit tersendat karena sensasi yang ia dapatkan di pusat tubuhnya itu.

Konan menyeringai lalu dengan senang hati wanita itu menggerakam pinggulnya dengan intens diatas pria tersebut, "Ahhnn- kau keras sayanghh, ohhh—" Konan semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya ketika merasakan tonjolan besar milik pria yang masih berlapis celananya itu berhasil menggesek klit-nya yang telah menenggang.

Sebelah tangan Orochimaru mulai merambat naik keatas lalu dengan kasar di remasnya dada bulat wanita itu hingga membuat Konan tersentak dan mendesah nikmat, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk terus menekan bokong wanita itu kearah selangkangannya.

"Ahhh— brengsek Konan turun! Buka bajumu dan biarkan aku menunggangimu sekarang!" ujar Orochimaru frustasi, dengan tergesa-gesa Konan pun menuruti perintah kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhn ... -ohh ... Oro-_kun_, lebih cepat ahnn—" Orochimaru tidak menjawab _dirty talk _dari wanita berhelaian biru tua yang tengah ia gagahi tersebut, tetapi Orochimaru dengan senang hati menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Ya, saat ini mereka berdua telah menyatu tanpa busana diatas meja kerja milik sang pria, karena dikejar nafsu mereka bahkan tak bisa berhenti hanya untuk berpindah tempat ke kamar untuk melakukan itu.

"Aghh— ... ahnn -ashh, _please more ... more, be faster now_ ohhh, Orochimaru!" Konan terus saja mengerang nikmat, sedangkan pria di atasnya hanya bisa meneruti apa yang diinginkan wanitanya itu. Orochimaru menambah kecepatan hujaman miliknya yang keluar masuk dengan gerakan memutar di lorong pribadi wanita itu.

Wajah Konan memerah sempurna, tubuhnya pun mulai menegang sama halnya dengan Orochimaru yang kini hampir mencapai puncak, "Agghhh ... aku hampir sampai ..."

"Bersama, haah ..."

_Brak!_

_Sing!_

_Zraaash!_

"Ugh!"

"AAAARGGH!"

Bukan! Itu bukan suara penuh kenikmatan ketika dua orang yang tengah bercinta merasakan klimaksnya, akan tetapi teriakan tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah longlongan ketakutan yang keluar dari mulut wanita bernama Konan yang kini menatap sesuatu di atasnya itu dengan horror.

Orochimaru, pria itu kini tengah merintih kesakitan karena sesuatu, —ah lebih tepatnya sebuah tangan berkuku runcing tajam yang kini telah menancap sempurna tepat di jantungnya dari arah belakang tembus hingga kulit depan dadanya.

"_Sex _yang lumayan hebat eh manusia ular? Aa, sayangnya ini adalah _sex _terakhir dalam hidupmu!" ujar sang pemilik tangan itu datar dan dingin. —Sret! Dengan brutal seseorang itu kembali menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menancap di dada Orochimaru dan tentu saja pria itu langsung menjerit histeris.

"Arggh!" Perlahan di sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Orochimaru mulai melepaskan diri dari Konan yang kini tengah mematung dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Membalikan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa busana ke belakang dan, —DEG! Mata Orochimaru terbelalak lebar melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Ugh ... Te-Tenten? Ada apa yang kaulakukan hah maid BRENGSEK!" teriak Orochimaru penuh amarah walau dalam hati Orochimaru begitu heran kenapa suara Tenten seperti suara seorang pria? Sedangkan sang tersangka kini hanya berdiri angkuh dihadapannya dengan sebelah mata merah pekat dan sebelah mata yang lain berupa manik bergaris ungu dengan enam tamoe ditengahnya kini menatapnya tajam.

"Tenten? Hn, untuk saat ini aku bukanlah Tenten. Akan tetapi ... aku adalah malaikat mautmu!" ujar Tenten dingin dengan suara _bass _khas pria. Ya, karena dalam tubuh Tenten ada _seseorang _yang tengah meminjam raganya. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang Vampire?

"_SHIT_! Pergi dariku siapapun kau!" Orochimaru mulai melangkah keluar berencana untuk kabur meninggalkan makhluk itu tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat dan, —Konan.

Sing! Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Tenten berada tepat dihadapan Orochimaru dalam satu kedipan mata saja, "Hn, tak semudah itu kau lari dariku!" mata Orochimaru terbelalak lebar, Tenten menyeringai lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan, —Zrassssh! Jantung Orochimaru telah terkoyak habis dalam satu genggaman tangannya. Hening ... ya, Orochimaru telah mati dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Dengan sangat perlahan Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan pada saat itu pula ia menyeringai buas melihat seorang wanita tengah meringkuk ketakutan tanpa busana. Dan dalam waktu hitungan detik tubuh Tenten telah berada dihadapan Konan.

"Hikss ... jangan bunuh aku, kumohon," mohon Konan dengan uraian air mata.

Tenten menatap wanita itu tajam dan dingin, "Terlambat jalang! Seharusnya kau pikir terlebih dahulu untuk menyiksa puteri tirimu itu, ini adalah akibat yang harus kau terima," ujarnya dengan seringaian Iblis. Mata Konan terbelalak lebar mendengar panturan dari mulut Tenten, Tenten mulai membuka mulutnya dan menampakan taring panjang nan tajam itu. Lalu dalam hitungan detik terdengarlah raungan pilu dari ruangan itu memecah kesunyian malam yang menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hidup dua orang dari ribuan manusia laknat di muka bumi ini.

_-oOo-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-oOo-_

_'Tou-san lihat nilai ulangan Saki sempurna, ayo kita ke taman bermain seperti janji Tou-san yang akan mengajak Saki ke taman bermain jika nilai ulangan Saki sempurna.'_

_'Wah puteri Tou-san hebat! baiklah kita akan bermain sepuasnya hari ini.'_

_'Yeay! Kaa-san ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain sekarang!'_

_'Haha iya-iya ayo sayang, terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu kepada puteri kita Kashi-kun.'_

_'Ya sama-sama sayang, aku akan memberikan apapun yang puteri kita inginkan.'_

_'Aku mencintaimu Kashi ...'_

_'Aku juga mencintaimu Karin ... sampai kapanpun!'_

_'Terimakasih, jika aku pergi nanti tolong jaga Sakura dengan baik ya Kashi?'_

_'Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Karin!'_

_'Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah tinggalkan Sakura sendirian,'_

_'Karin kau-'_

_'Kumohon ...'_

_'Baiklah, aku janji akan menjaga Sakura sampai kapanpun.'_

_'Terimakasih Kashi, aku harap kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu.'_

_._

_._

Pria berambut putih itu terlihat tengah termenung dipojok ruangan pengap dan dingin ini, tubuhnya yang kurus ia senderkan di dinding kumuh di belakangnya. Kedua _onyx _pria tersebut terlihat redup dan kosong, pikirannya setahun belakangan ini tak pernah lepas dari bayangan gadis cantik berhelaian merah muda dan wanita berambut merah terang yang paling ia cintai tengah tersenyum padanya. Tentunya perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan kian menyeruak dirongga dadanya.

"Maafkan _Tou-san _Sakura ... maafkan aku Karin," pria itu Hatake Kakashi terisak pelan ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya telah mengingkari janjinya dan membuat puteri yang Istrinya titipkan itu hidup menderita dengan wanita brengsek pilihannya.

_Ya kau pun sama brenseknya, 'kan Kakashi?_

Ingatan Kakashi kembali pada dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, saat Kakashi bertemu dengan wanita cantik berambut biru tua bernama Konan di _bar_. Setelah setahun lamanya Kakashi di tinggalkan oleh sang Istri ia sering ke _bar _untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya pada mendiang Istrinya.

Dari sana Kakashi mengenal sosok Konan yang menurutnya tak layak menjadi seorang pelacur karena sifat Konan yang lembut dan perhatian, maka dari itu Kakashi tanpa pikir panjang menikahi wanita itu tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura.

Masih teringat dengan jelas dibenak Kakashi wajah Sakura yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan tatapan serat akan lukannya ketika Kakashi membawa Konan sebagai Istri barunya, tapi dengan bodohnya ia mengabaikan tatapan puteri semata wayangnya itu dan dengan brengseknya lagi ia langsung meninggalkan Sakura memasuki kamarnya lalu bercinta dengan penuh nafsu tanpa memperdulikan jika suara desahan dan decitan ranjang terdengar begitu kentara di kedua telinga Sakura yang saat itu menangis tersedu akan kelakuan brengseknya tersebut.

Enam bulan pernikahan Kakashi dengan Konan berjalan dengan baik tanpa hambatan, namun Kakashi begitu murka ketika mengetahui ternyata tujuan Konan mau menikah dengannya adalah untuk menjebaknya.

Konan ia adalah wanita suruhan Orochimaru sahabat sekaligus _rival _Kakashi dikantor, ya Orochimaru begitu murka ketika dirinya kalah dari Kakashi dalam bersaing mendapatkan posisi _General Manager _dikantornya dan dengan liciknya Orochimaru mengirim Konan untuk menjebak Kakashi dalam kasus penyelundupan narkotika yang nyatanya dilakukan oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

Akibat kebodohannya sendiri kini Kakashi tak dapat menjaga Sakura, bahkan ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sakura saat ini.

_Bugh_!

"BRENGSEK! BODOH KAU HATAKE KAKASHI! Sakura maafkan _Tou-san-_mu yang bodoh ini ... Sakura, semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana sayang." Dengan amarah memuncak Kakashi meninju lantai yang ia duduki, lagi-lagi pria itu terisak dalam penyesalannya. Tiba-tiba...

_Ckrek!_

Jeruji besi itu terbuka oleh seorang polisi ber_-name tag _Juugo, "Hatake Kakashi hari ini anda bebas." ujar polisi bertubuh tinggi besar itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi berdiri dengan kaku, "Be-benarkah? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Polisi bernama Juugo itu menghampiri Kakashi dan menuntunnya keluar dari jeruji besi itu lalu mulai menjelaskan seraya berjalan berdampingan menuju kantor kepala kepolisian, "Maafkan kami yang telah lancang menangkap anda tuan Hatake, kami telah mengetahui siapa pelaku penyelundupan narkotika yang sebenarnya," ujarnya mengejutkan Kakashi.

Kakashi memicingkan matanya tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa kalian mengetahui siapa dalang semuanya? Bukankah semua bukti tertuju padaku?"

Juugo menghela napasnya pelan, "Kami mengetahuinya dari seorang pengacara yang mengaku sebagai pengacara anda, Akasuna no Sasori ia memberikan barang bukti berupa video sisi tv yang menjadi saksi bisu transaksi penyelundupan narkotika yang sang pelaku lakukan. Dia adalah Orochimaru, tapi ketika kami hendak menangkapnya Orochimaru ditemukan tewas dikediamannya dengan luka cabikan diarea jantungnya serta kami juga menemukan mayat seorang wanita berambut biru tua sebahu di samping mayat Orochimaru," ujarnya panjang lebar dan penjelasan dari polisi berambut _orange _itu membuat Kakashi melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Orochimaru tewas dan wanita itu apakah ia bernama ... Konan?" tanya Kakashi sedikit berharap jika itu benar Konan.

Juugo menatap Kakashi bingung, "Ya anda benar wanita itu adalah Konan, apa anda mengenalnya?"

Kakashi menghembuskan napas lega ketika tahu bahwa wanita jalang itu tewas, "Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya." ujarnya datar, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan itu.

_'Kau pantas mati jalang dan Sakura sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Tou-san merindukanmu ...' _batin Kakashi dengan hati yang berbunga.

Sisa perjalanan menuju ruang kepala kepolisian itu dihabiskan dalam hening, ketika sampai tepat di depan pintu ruangan tersebut Juugo menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah ya tuan Hatake, pengacara anda telah menunggu anda diruang kepala kepolisian, silahkan masuk." Kakashi hanya mengangguk walau dalam hati ia merasa heran siapa sebenarnya pemuda baik hati itu.

.

.

.

.

"Emh ..." Terdengar suara lenguhan seseorang di sebuah kamar bernuansa _softpink _itu, —ah lebih tepatnya di sebuah ranjang berukuran sederhana dikamar tersebut terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda sepunggung tengah menggosok kedua matanya karena silau cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati tirai putihnya.

Ya, ia adalah Hatake Sakura. Sakura merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan udara pagi langsung berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan segar, pikirannya pun terasa tenang. Sakura tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sejak Ibunya masih hidup dulu, ya ... sekarang rasanya beban yang selama ini ia tanggung telah menghilang entah kemana.

_Deg_!

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, —tunggu! bukankah ini kamarnya? Dahinya mengerenyit mecoba mengingat sesuatu dan —ting! Seingatnya malam tadi ia tengah bercumbu bersama mahluk Vampire bernama Suke itu, 'kan? Sakura mencoba memeriksa tubuhnya, pakaian tidur lengkap tak kurang satu pun dan selangkangannya pun tak terasa sakit, hey Sakura masih gadis jadi kesimpulannya adalah ; jika Vampire itu telah menidurinya bukankah organ vitalnya akan terasa sakit dan perih? Tapi kenapa ia tak merasakan apapun? Sakura yakin Vampire itu tidak benar-benar menidurinya. Apa ... apakah itu hanya mimpi? pikir Sakura gusar.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura melangkah ke kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri setelah itu ia harus berurusan dengan Ibu tirinya di meja makan dan terakhir ia harus bergegas ke Sekolah.

Sakura bercermin sebentar dan setelah melihat tidak yang kurang akan penampilannya saat ini Sakura pun keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan dengan langkah perlahan. Jujur saja Sakura masih takut, bagaimana jika ada lima pria brengsek seperti di dalam mimpinya? Ya, Sakura menyimpulkan kejadian mengerikan tersebut hanyalah mimpi ... ya! Hanya sebuah mimpi, Sakura terus meyakinkan dirinya itu semua adalah mimpi atau _delusi_-nya saja.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan Sakura melihat beberapa makanan kesukaannya telah tertata rapi di meja. —tunggu! Makanan kesukaan? Sakura yakin Ibu tirinya tidak mungkin memasak makanan kesukaannya, 'kan? Maka dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan —DEG! Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga ketika melihat seorang pria berhelaian perak dengan bentuk melawan gravitasi tengah memunggunginya karena sibuk dengan masakannya.

Mata Sakura terasa panas, bahkan napasnya mulai tak teratur. Mulut Sakura terbuka tapi tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Dan —tes! Cairan bening itu pun mulai menyeruak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"_Tou-san_ ..." lirihnya sendu, pria itu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum haru melihat puterinya yang kini tengah menatapnya tak percaya, "_Tou-san? Tou-san_ ..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hatake Kakashi pun mengeluarkan air matanya lalu merentangkan kedua tangan kekarnya, "Ya ... ini _Tou-san_ Saki ... kemarilah," tanpa membuang waktu Sakura lantas berlari dan —bruk! Memeluk tubuh Ayahnya erat.

"Hikss, benarkah ini _Tou-san_? Ya Tuhan benarkah? Hikss," tangis Sakura semakin pecah ketika Kakashi balas memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ya sayang, ini _Tou-san_ ... maafkan _Tou-san _Sakura, maafkan _Tou-san_," ujar Kakashi dengan suara getir, tak tahan akan emosinya pada akhirnya tangisan Kakashi pun terdengar. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, _Tou-san_ sudah cukup ... itu hanya masalalu hikss, sekarang aku sangat bahagia karena _Tou-san _telah pulang. Jangan tinggalkan Sakura lagi ya _Tou-san_ ..." ujar Sakura di sela tangisannya.

"Ya tidak akan lagi Sakura," sahut Kakashi mantap dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir, ya ... kini pria itu sungguh sangat bahagia. Puteri kecilnya, malaikat kecilnya telah berada di dekapannya kembali.

Setelah puas menumpahkan rasa rindu masing-masing kini Sakura dan Kakashi telah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Kakashi terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang menyantap sarapanya dengan buas seperti tak pernah makan selama seminggu.

"Haha pelan-pelan saja Sakura, makanan itu tidak akan lari darimu," ujar Kakashi lembut seraya mengusap helaian _softpink _puterinya itu penuh kasih.

Sakura menelan sisa makanannya pelan, "Haah, _Tou-san_ harus tahu ini adalah sarapan paling enak selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. _Tou-san_ tahu sendiri, 'kan? _Kaa-sa_— tunggu! Tou-san di mana Ka—"

"Sttttt, jangan panggil Konan dengan _Kaa-san _lagi Sakura, karena _Kaa-san_-mu hanya satu yaitu Karin! Dan apa kau belum tahu Saki? Konan telah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu," ujar Kakashi sedikit heran karena Sakura yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal ketika ia pulang tadi malam, Kakashi melihat Sakura tertidur dengan mata sembab. Kakashi pikir mungkin Sakura menangis karena ditinggalkan oleh seorang Ibu untuk yang kedua kalinya, ya walaupun Kakashi tidak yakin dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa? Ka—ah maksudku Konan _Ba-san _meninggal? Bagaimana bisa bukanka—" DEG! Mataku sukses terbelalak lebar ketika mengingat sesuatu.

_"Kau makhluk Vampire dapat mengabulkan permintaanku bukan?" _

_"Akhirnya kau datang juga nona Hatake, bukankah kau tidak akan pernah datang kemari apapun yang terjadi?" _

_"Aku tarik sumpahku itu dan kumohon ... kabulkan keinginanku. Sungguh aku sudah sangat lelah hikss ...,"_

_"Hn, aku adalah Vampire yang akan mengabulkan permohonanmu, tapi kau tahu bukan? kau harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai imbalannya, apa kau bersedia?" _

_"Ya aku bersedia! Apapun itu akan aku berikan dan kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku!" _

_"Hn."_

Bayangan-bayangan itu terus berputar dikepalaku saat ini, ja-jadi saat itu ... bukan mimpi? Ya Tuhan ... jadi aku telah melakukan persekutuan dengan Vampire itu?

"Ya, Konan dan Orochimaru _Ji-san _meninggal dikediaman Orochimaru _Ji-san_, polisi mengatakan bahwa mereka korban pembunuhan. Sampai saat ini polisi belum menemukan siapa pelakunya, dari sanalah _Tou-san_ dinyatakan tidak bersalah tentang narkotika jadi mereka langsung membebaskan _Tou-san."_

_DEG_!

"..." Aku hanya diam mendengar penjelasan _Tou-san,_ jantungku seakan berhenti bedetak. Jadi? _Suke _...

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Kulihat _Tou-san _tengah menatapku khawatir.

Aku mengangguk kaku, "Aa, jadi begitu? Ya aku baik-baik saja _Tou-san_, jangan khawatir," sahutku berusaha setenang mungkin. _Tou-san _mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Aku pun kembali menyantap sarapanku dengan pikiran berkecamuk. _Suke _...

_"__Nghh ... khaahh ... haah ... emh ... hnnh ..."_

_"Hn ... Ahh ...," _

_"Biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu dari sentuhan pria-pria bajingan itu nona Hatake." _

_"Nikmatilah sentuhanku hime." _

Wajahku memanas ketika kembali bayangan ketika bercumbu dengan Vampire itu tercetak jelas di kepalaku. —Haah, kuhembuskan napasku pelan lalu kembali memikirkan kejadian ini. Hmm ... Konan dan Orochimaru mati, _Tou-san_ telah bebas ... jadi Suke menepati janjinya padaku? Tapi jika benar mengapa ia tidak menyetubuhiku? Bukan berarti aku ingin disentuh olehnya. Maksudku, bukankah Hinata juga menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai timbal balik? Lantas apa yang Vampire itu inginkan dariku jika ia tak menyetubuhiku? Malam itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari kewanitaanku untuk pertama kalinya selama aku hidup karena saat itu tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku harus ke menara itu lagi sekarang untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Ya, aku harus kesana.

.

—**oOo—**

* * *

A/N : Hai minna, maaf ya fanfic ini baru update sekarang :3 saya lagi banyak tugas soalnya maklum saat ini saya berada di tingkat akhir _Konoha High School _-ekhemkonohanyacoretekhem- ... belum lagi fanfic-fanfic saya yang terabaikan :3 Oke semoga puas untuk chapter ini ya. Ah ya disini Sasu ngga muncul karena saya lagi ngebahas masalah Saku dulu :D Saya ngga periksa ulang jadi kalo masih ada typo mohon dimaklumi ya. Terimakasih, jaa ne!

.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

_**Asiyah Firdausi**_ : Eh? Udah baca yang Korea? Emang ada fanfic Korea yang kaya gini? Saya ngga tau malah :3 ... Review lagi?

_**Y O G**_ : Bingung? Makanya ikuti terus ceritanya ya :) Ini udah lanjut, review lagi?

_**heni lusiana 39 **_: Ini udah update, maaf ya ngga bisa update kilat soalnya fanfic saya yang lain juga belum pada kelar :v Review lagi?

_**citynoerelach sabel **_: Hahaa capslock jebol tuh xD penasaran 'kan? makanya ikuti terus ceritanya :D Review lagi?

_**lovelly uchiha **_: Haha iya APAPUN -lol ... ini udah dilanjut ... review lagi :)

_**Eagle Onyx 'Ele **_: Heuuu kenapa baru review? :v yaudah ga papalah, ini udah update ... review lagi loh ya xD

_**Animea-Khunee-Chan **_: wuaaaah pertanyaan kamu banyak banget xD Ikuti terus kisah ini ya nanti semua pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab ko :) Tenten bukan dijodohin sama Sasori tapi Tenten itu ISTERI Sasori :D review lagi?

_**hanazono yuri**_ : Haha maaf ya senpai lemonnya SasuSaku aku save buat nanti #GarukPala. Ini udah update, review lagi ya senpai :)

_**cherryl sasa **_: Haha iya itu Sasuke :) nanti semua pertanyaan kamu terjawab ko maka dari itu ikutin terus ceritanya ya.

Ah ya kamu nanyain Vampire itu ada atau ngga 'kan? oke saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Vampire, jadi Vampire sebenarnya adalah sebuah keturunan raja Rumania yang memiliki penyakit kelainan _Porphyria _(silahkan cari tahu penyakit itu di google ya xD) dan melakukan ritual meminum darah segar manusia baik itu mayat ataupun yang masih hidup sebelum melakukan peperangan. Namun karena jasa Vlad Dracul dan Vlad Tepes III dalam peperangan dianggap oleh bangsa tertentu besar(Dulu Vlad Dracul dan Vlad tapes adalah kesatria perang di Rumania) maka keburukan-keburukan mereka disembunyikan sehingga diciptakanlah legenda Dracula atau Vampire yang seperti di film2 sekarang.

Nah ngerti ngga? Semoga ngerti ya :D oke review lagi ya :)

_**Aeni **_: Wahahaaaa :D pertanyaanmu banyak juga ya :p Di chapter ini SasuSakunya belum berinteraksi lagi soalnya saya lebih memfokuskan kearah masalah Saku dulu :) Udah update, review lagi?

_**Kao Mitsu**_ : Ahahaaa makasih udah R&amp;R ... ini udah update :) Review lagi ya :D

_**Jeong Daisuke**_ : Hehe kamu itu kamu tahu :D Ini udah update, review lagi?

_**Restychan **_: Iya ini udah saya lanjut :) Review lagi?

_**Manda Vvidenarint**_ : Ahaha iya Suke itu Sasuke xD saya juga aneh sih, tapi itu udah jadi tuntutan cerita :) Ga bisa panjangin words lagi, ini udah maksimal ... Review lagi?

_**SasuSaku Shipper **_: Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya? :)

_**Guest(1)**_ : Wah kamu pinter ya udah bisa nebak :) Review lagi?

_**ikalutfi97 **_: Iya ini udah update, maaf ya ga bisa kilat :) Review lagi?

_**yosikhan amalia**_ : Iya ngga papa yang penting kamu udah mau review :) Hehe ya ... itu Sasuke ayam xD Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi ya?

_**ChintyaMalfoy **_: Wah kamu suka? Syukur deh :) Err ... btw itu semangka atau semangat ya? xD makasih ya ... Review lagi?

_**Haruka Smile**_ : Yaaa kamu kenapa baru review chapter ini? #Buangmuka. Piece xD Ngga papq asal review aja ya ... apa yang direncanain Saso sama si Uchiha-sama itu? Emh ... masih rahasia xD Review lagi yaa ?

_**kim la so**_ : Hehe maaf ya ngecewain, di sini Tenten emang Isteri Sasori xD Review lagi?

_**Izmiie Exo Love Se'Chan**_ : Aduh maaf ya ngga bisa update kilat soalnya fanfic saya banyak yang belum kelar :3 Sebelumnya makasih banyak udah R&amp;R ... review lagi?

_**Guest(2)**_ : Iya ini udah dilanjut :) Review lagi ya?

_**jenniferluciana **_: Wah kamu reader baru ya? Beruntung untuk kamu nih ... baru review udah saya update langsung chapter empatnya sekarang :D review lagi ya?

_**YashiUchiHatake **_: Yaaaa masa ngga tahu Suke itu siapa? ituloh yang rambutnya bermodel bak bokong unggas #ups -lol

Ini udah update, review lagi oke?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmm ... __Konan dan Orochimaru mati, Tou-san telah bebas ... jadi Suke menepati janjinya padaku? Tapi jika benar mengapa ia tidak menyetubuhiku? Bukan berarti aku ingin disentuh olehnya. Maksudku, bukankah Hinata juga menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai timbal balik? Lantas apa yang Vampire itu inginkan dariku jika ia tak menyetubuhiku? Malam itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari kewanitaanku untuk pertama kalinya selama aku hidup karena saat itu tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. _

_Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku harus ke menara itu lagi sekarang untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Ya, aku harus kesana._

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

**BAB 5**

* * *

—**oOo—**

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai di jalan sepi itu. Waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi, gadis berhelaian _softpink _sepunggung itu termenung dalam perjalanan menuju Sekolahnya. Ya, Sekolahnya. Setelah sarapan bersama Ayahnya Sakura bergegas berangkat karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya. Pertama; ia yang hendak diperkosa oleh lima pria menjijikan, kedua; tiba-tiba saja ratusan burung gagak hitam memasuki kamarnya hingga membuat ia bisa kabur dari kekangan sepuluh tangan manusia yang menyentuh tubuhnya, ketiga; dengan bodohnya ia tanpa pikir panjang melarikan diri kearah menara yang ia yakini berpenghuni makhluk misterius ... Vampire, keempat; kebodohannya yang kedua ia dengan entengnya membuat persekutuan dengan Vampire bernama Suke itu! Bahkan ia merelakan tubuhnya dijamah oleh makhluk mengerikan itu. Dan terakhir ... entah ia harus bahagia atau apa tapi yang pasti Ibu tiri yang selama ini menekan dirinya dalam segala hal telah tiada, lalu kebebasan sang Ayah membuat gadis musim semi itu merasa ... bahagia. Ya, bahagia.

_Huffftt _...

Sakura menghela napas berat. Sekarang inti dari permasalahannya adalah apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Haruskah Sakura berterimakasih kepada makhluk itu? Tapi apa iya untaian kata terimakasih saja sudah cukup? Sakura rasa itu tak cukup. Jadi apa?

_Deg_!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Mansion Uchiha. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dalam, kedua matanya tak terlihat karena tertutupi poninya. Mencengkeram kedua sisi tas gendong yang berada di kedua pundaknya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Sakura tahu di atas sana, ya di menara itu ada seseorang yang kini tengah memerhatikannya. Suke ... rasa takut dalam dirinya kini menyeruak keluar. Bulu romannya meremang, suasana sepi di sekitarnya pun terasa mencekam. Bodoh! Mengapa ia baru merasa takut sekarang? Bukankah malam itu ia tak takut? Bahkan ia membiarkan makhluk itu menyentuh setiap kulit telanjangnya. Dan apa ini? Mengapa sekarang ia merasa takut? Aneh.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya dan—

_Siiing_!

Sakura terpaku dengan cahaya netra merah dan ungu yang kini tertuju padanya. Sebuah netra merah berbentuk bintang berkaki enam dan netra ungu bergaris hitam dengan sembilan tamoe di seklilingnya.

_Indah _...

Sakura menatap takjub kedua mata berbeda netra itu, rasa takut yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang entah kemana. Makhluk berkerudung yang ia yakini Suke itu kini tengah menyeringai menatapnya.

_Blush!_

Tanpa Sakura sadari kini wajah putih bak porselennya telah berubah warna jadi merah padam bak kepiting rebus karena melihat seringaian pemuda itu. Pemuda? Ah Sakura yakin pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda di jamannya sekarang karena Sakura sangat tahu jika Vampire itu telah hidup lebih dari ratusan tahun. Tapi walaupun begitu Suke masih pantas di sebut pemuda karena wajahnya yang demi _Kami-sama_ sangat tampan dan juga terlihat muda.

Suke mengangkat tangannya lalu menggerakan telunjuknya maju-mundur, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu setelah mengerti bahwa Suke menyuruhnya ke sana maka dengan perlahan Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai melangkah hendak memasuki Mansion tua itu, lagi pula ia pun ingin menanyakan semuanya kepada Vampire itu. Ketika ia hendak mendorong gerbang di depannya tiba-tiba saja—

_Tap_!

"Sakura? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura terdiam mematung ketika merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Dengan pelan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang dan—

_Deg_!

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "S-Sasori-_sensei_?"

Sasori menarik lengan Sakura, lalu —_bruk_! "Astaga Sakura? Apa benar ini dirimu? Kemana saja kau seminggu ini? Kau tahu? Aku khawatir padamu, —merindukanmu!" ujar Sasori tanpa melepaskan dekapannya dari Sakura.

_Deg_!

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan dari mulut _Sensei_-nya itu. Ah lebih tepatnya pria yang Sakura sukai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, lidahnya kelu dan entah mengapa Sakura merasa ...

_Wusssssssshhhh_!

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang kearah mereka berdua. Sasori tak bergeming, ia tetap memeluk tubuh Sakura erat dan sesekali mengecup helaian merah muda gadis itu seakan tak memerdulikan aura di sekitarnya yang berubah mencekam. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam mematung seraya menatap menara di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat ketika melihat makhluk Vampire di atas sana menangkap seekor burung gagak hitam lalu—

_Ckrekks!_

_Kkkaakk!_

_Sluuurrrp!_

Sakura menahan napas ketika menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri makhluk Vampire bernama Suke itu mencekik burung tersebut hingga kepalanya putus dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Sakura, Suke menghisap habis darah burung itu dengan penuh napsu.

Entah mengapa Sakura bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara mengerikan dari kegiatan Suke di atas sana, padahal jarak antara mereka sangat jauh. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat ketika Suke menatapnya nyalang seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

_'Kau milikku Hatake Sakura! Ingat itu baik-baik, jangan pernah melirik pria lain atau pria itu akan menjadi ... santapanku selanjutnya!'_

_Wush!_

_Deg!_

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika mendengar bisikan di telinganya yang Sakura yakini adalah suara Suke dan setelah membisikan kalimat itu sosok Suke menghilang di atas sana dengan kepulan asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Sa—!"

"..."

"—kura!"

"..."

"SAKURA!"

_DEG_!

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika Sasori meneriakan namanya seraya mengguncang kedua bahunya sedikit kencang.

"Astaga kau kenapa Sakura? Kau menangis?" ujar Sasori khawatir ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi airmata dan terlihat pucat.

_Tap_!

Sakura menangkap kedua tangan Sasori yang hendak menyentuh pipinya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau perduli padaku _sensei_? Bukankah aku hanyalah muridmu?" ujar Sakura seraya menatap pria bersurai merah di depannya itu dengan sendu.

Sasori sedikit membelalakan matanya lalu detik selanjutnya Sasori menundukan kepalanya sehingga Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresi pria itu karena tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Awalnya aku memang hanya menganggapmu sebagai murid kesayanganku karena kau sangat pintar dalam pelajaranku, tapi ..." Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan _hazel_-nya langsung menatap keindahan cahaya _emerald _di depannya itu tajam, "setelah seminggu kau tak berada di ruang lingkup jangkauan jarak pandangku, aku merasa ... kehilangan. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku merasa sangat khawatir padamu! —Merindukanmu!"

_Deg_!

Sakura menatap sensei mudanya itu tak percaya, "_S-sensei_—"

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Sasori melangkah semakin mendekati Sakura yang berdiri kaku di depannya. Dan—

_Tep_!

Sasori mengelus pipi kiri Sakura lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku ... mencintaimu Hatake Sakura!" lirih Sasori tepat 8 sentimeter di depan wajah Sakura yang menampilkan raut _shock _yang kentara sekali. Sasori kembali memajukan wajahnya, kedua belah bibirnya telah terbuka sedikit bersiap melumat bibir merah mungil di depannya itu jika saja—

"Tidak!"

_Bruk_!

Sakura mendorong dada Sasori menjauh darinya, napas gadis musim semi itu terengah-engah tak beraturan. Sasori yang terdorong beberapa langkah dari tubuh Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya dan Sakura bisa melihat Sasori yang tengah menggigit bibirnya.

"_S-sensei _aku—"

"Haha sudahlah Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu, maka dari itu bagaimana jika kita berteman dulu untuk mengenal pribadi masing-masing?" Sakura menatap pria yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya itu dengan senyuman lembut tercetak sempurna di wajah pria itu tak percaya.

"..."

Sakura menatap tangan besar di depannya itu kosong. Rasanya sangat aneh, harusnya ia bisa menerima pria yang sangat ia sukai itu dengan mudah karena ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi ... entah mengapa rasanya berat sekali, seperti—

"Baiklah, kita berteman!" ujar Sakura berusaha terdengar seriang mungkin seraya menyambut lengan di depannya lalu menatap pria di depannya itu dengan senyuman tipisnya. Sasori tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap helaian merah muda gadis itu lembut.

"Hm, ayo kita ke Sekolah. Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi!" ujar Sasori seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona —dan mereka pun melangkah pergi menjauhi Mansion tua itu meninggalkan sesosok manusia yang tengah menyandar di depan sebuah mobil mewah dengan tangan yang bersedekap dada.

"Hn, menarik bukan _baka Otouto_?" gumam seseorang itu seraya menyeringai tipis.

_'Hn, aku benci serangga merah brengsek itu menyentuh __**milikku**__!'_

"Bodoh!" dan seseorang itu pun menatap kearah menara dengan tatapan mengejek.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori kini tegah berdiri 20 meter dari gerbang Sekolah yang telah ramai.

_Tep_!

Dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori dan tentu saja membuat Sasori menatapnya heran. Sakura tersenyum lalu memgerling kearah kumpulan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di depan sana.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja _sensei_, aku tak mau mereka salah paham. Baiklah aku pergi duluan ya _sensei_?" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pun ber-_ojigi _kepada Sasori dan dengan cepat Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasori yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya datar.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap!_

Sakura terus berlari menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan tak karuan dan membuat siswa-siswi menatapnya aneh, tapi Sakura tak perduli akan hal itu karena pikirannya kini tertuju pada satu masalah. Oh ayolah! Bukankah tujuan awal Sakura pergi ke Sekolah pagi-pagi adalah untuk menemui Suke di menara? Tapi dengan bodohnya Sakura justru pergi meninggalkan menara bersama Sasori tadi.

_'Haaah baiklah lain kali aku akan datang ke Mansion itu lagi!' _batinnya pasrah.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, —_Haaah ... huufftt~ _Sakura menghela napas pelan untuk menetralkan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan. Setelah merasa cukup Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya, namun baru saja ia selangkah berjalan tiba-tiba—

_Tep, bruk!_

"Eh?!" Sakura sedikit menjerit ketika ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya ke depan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kyaaaaaaa _forehead_! Kemana saja kau? Hikss aku merindukanmu bodoh!" Sakura dapat menghela napas lega sekarang karena yang memeluknya dengan lancang ternyata sahabat pirangnya. Gadis musim semi itu dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu lalu dengan pasti Sakura pun membawa Ino ke tempat duduknya karena tak enak acara dramatis tadi dilihat oleh beberapa pasang mata.

Setelah duduk di kursi mereka Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat Ino yang masih menangis sesenggukan. "Hey Ino sudahlah jangan menangis oke? Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih? Aku, 'kan hanya tidak masuk Sekolah tiga hari!" ujar Sakura santai seraya mengelus pundak Sahabatnya itu.

Ino melotot ngeri mendengar penuturan dari sahabat _pink_-nya itu. "Tiga hari pantatmu! Apa kau tak sadar? Kau tidak masuk satu minggu Sakura, SEMINGGU! Aku khawatir padamu, aku tahu kau pasti masih terpukul dengan kepergian Ibu tirimu itu 'kan? Bahkan kau tak masuk selama seminggu." Lirih Ino membuat Sakura terdiam mematung.

"Satu minggu—? Bukankah hanya tiga hari?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

_Deg!_

_"Astaga Sakura? Apa benar ini dirimu? Kemana saja kau __**seminggu **__ini? Kau tahu? Aku khawatir padamu, —merindukanmu!" _

_"setelah __**seminggu **__kau tak berada di ruang lingkup jangkauan jarak pandangku, aku merasa ... kehilangan. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku merasa sangat khawatir padamu! —Merindukanmu!"_

_Seminggu ..._

_Seminggu ..._

_Seming—_

_Deg!_

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari hal ganjil yang Sasori ucapkan tadi. Ya, ternyata dia tak masuk Sekolah selama seminggu. Tapi, bukankah Ayahnya bilang ia tak sadarkan diri selama tiga ha—

_Deg_!

Sakura menghela napas lelah ketika menyadari siapa dalang dari keganjilan ini. _'Haah, dasar Vampire pantat ayam suka seenaknya sendiri! Berhentilah membuatku bingung bodoh! jelek! Bokong unggas menyebal—'_

_'Hn, aku dengar itu pinky!'_

_Deg!_

_'—kan ...' inner _Sakura melotot ketika mendengar suara familiar yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

_'Jangan tampilkan raut bodohmu itu pinky! Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku pantat ayam, bokong unggas?'_

Sakura kembali memghela napas ketika Vampire itu kembali membuatnya bingung dengan telepati mendadak itu.

_'Dengar wahai Vampire terhormat! Bisakah kau tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa membuatku bingung? Dan masalah pantat dan bokong itu salahkan model rambutmu yang berbentuk tak lazim seperti bentuk bokong!' _jawab _inner _Sakura sopan namun terkesan mengejek. Sebenarnya Sakura terkejut dengan keberaniannya mengejek Vampire itu, tapi entah mengapa ini rasanya sungguh sangat ... —menyenangkan.

_'Hn, terserah padamu!'_

"Hahaha ternyata dia kalah berdebat denganku eh? Hahaha!" Dan Sakura pun tanpa sadar tertawa penuh kemenangan dan semakin lama akhirnya Sakura pun menghentikan gelak tawanya ketika semua teman sekelasnya termasuk Ino —_yang entah sejak kapan telah berhenti menangis pun_— menatapnya aneh.

"Hey Saki? A-apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino sedikit menjauhkan tempat duduknya dari Sakura.

"Ah-haha aku tidak sakit Ino, hanya mengingat film _parody _tadi malam!" sahut Sakura gugup seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Dasar! Ah ya, cepat ceritakan kondisimu selama seminggu ini! Dan kudengar Paman Kakashi sudah bebas ya? Bagaimana keadaannya? Hey lihat wajamu terlihat lebih cerah dan berbinar tak seperti biasanya. Kau pasti bahagia 'kan Saku? Aku senang dan bla, bla, bla ..." cerocos Ino tanpa jeda dan akhirnya waktu menjelang bel pertama berdenting pun Sakura habiskan menceritakan kondisinya selama seminggu itu dan tentu saja dengan diberi sedikit bumbu kebohongan karena bagaimanapun dekatnya Sakura dengan Ino, Sakura tak mungkin menceritakan perihal Vampire itu bukan? Hm, biarkanlah itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia antara dia dan Suke si Vampire penghuni menara itu.

_-oOo-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-oOo-_

**Keesokan harinya**

_Tap ... deg!_

_Tap ... deg, deg!_

_Tap ... deg, deg, deg!_

Tubuh Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin, kedua kakinya yang menaiki anak tangga yang menjulang melingkar itu sedikit gemetar. Ya, saat ini Sakura tengah berada di dalam menara dan kini Sakura dalam perjalanan ke kamar Vampire di atas menara tersebut dan entah mengapa setiap kakinya melangkah maka saat itu pula detakan jantungnya semakin meningkat drastis.

Ya, saat ini Sakura baru saja pulang Sekolah dan seperti perkataannya kemarin Sakura akan datang ke menara ini jika ia memiliki waktu luang. Jam telah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan sepertinya Sakura masih sempat mengunjungi Vampire itu.

Sakura terus menghela napasnya agar tetap teratur. Huh, Sakura mulai merasa bodoh sekarang, seminggu yang lalu ia bahkan tak merasa takut atau pun canggung ketika tubuh telanjangnya dijamah oleh Vampire itu dan kemarin pun dengan terang-terangan ia berani mengejek Vampire itu walaupun secara tak berhadapan. Tapi tetap saja, 'kan? Haah ... sekarang ia harus bersikap bagaimana kepada Vampire yang sialan Sakura akui sangat tampan itu? Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin Sakura bisa bernapas lega karena saat itu ia sedang kalut, tapi sekarang? Ia harus bersikap bagaimana dalam kondisinya yang _normal _seperti ini? Ah! Sakura mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan—

_Tap!_

_Deg! _

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika tanpa ia sadari kini ia telah berdiri tepat di pintu kamar sang Vampire.

_Haaah ... huffft ~_

Sakura kembali menghela napasnya pelan lalu, —_cklek_! Sakura pun memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan, —_kriet_! Pintu berwarna hitam yang entah mengapa sangat bersih itu pun terbuka.

_Tap!_

_Brug!_

Setelah Sakura memasuki ruangan itu, gadis musim semi itu pun kembali menutup pintunya.

"Hn." Suara _trendmark _Vampire tampan itu membuat Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan —_deg_! Sakura sedikit terpana melihat penampilan Suke yang hanya terbalut kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dengan tiga kancing yang sengaja tak dikancingkan dan celana kain panjang dipadu dengan sepatu kain berwarna hitam pula.

Penapilan yang sangat err ... membuat Sakura sedikit merona. Oh ayolah! Vampire berkulit putih bak porselen itu memakai pakaian serba hitam tanpa jubah awan merahnya dan tentu saja membuat aura ketampanannya semakin kuat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghalau pikiran konyolnya itu, lalu Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang mata berbeda warna di depannya itu tajam.

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini padaku? Maksudku, kebebasan Ayah dan kematian Konan Ibu tiriku lalu Orochimaru juga apa semua ini kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup itu, ya ia tak berani menghampiri Suke yang tengah berdiri membelakangi kaca jendela menara jauh di depannya.

"Apakah kau harus bertanya kembali? Tanpa bertanya pun aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Ini semua adalah sesuai permohonanmu Hatake Sakura, apa kau puas sekarang?" Ucap Suke seraya melangkah mendekat pada Sakura.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Deg, deg, deg!_

Semakin Suke mendekat maka saat itu pula jantung Sakura kian lama berdentum cepat dan semakin cepat. Napas Sakura pun semakin lama semakin terasa sesak karena detakan jantungnya yang di atas rata-rata itu.

_Tap!_

Kini Suke telah berdiri tegap menujulang tepat di depan Sakura, Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Suke. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka mengharuskan Sakura untuk mendongkak. Ya, tinggi tubuh Sakura hanya mencapai bahu Suke.

"Belum Suke, masih belum cukup! Bagaimana dengan lima pria bajingan yang telah menjamah tubuhku waktu itu?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Ya, Sakura masih sangat marah dengan lima bajingan busuk tersebut.

Suke menyeringai keji, "Mereka telah aku makan Sakura, kau bisa tenang sekarang. Kau puas?"

_Deg_!

Sakura sedikit membelalakan matanya namun detik berikutnya Sakura tersenyum tipis penuh kelegaan.

"Ya, aku sangat puas terimakasih Suke-_sama_. Aku tahu untaian kata terimakasih saja belum cukup bukan? Jadi apa yang kauinginkan dariku Suke-_sama_?" ujar Sakura dengan nada sopan. Ya, setidaknya ia harus berlaku sopan pada Tuannya bukan?

Suke menatap Sakura tajam. "Hn, kau harus cari tahu sendiri apa yang kuinginkan." Ujar Suke datar tanpa ekspersi dan ucapannya itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Apa? Kau memintaku mencari tahu sendiri apa yang kauinginkan? Mana bisa seperti itu? Aku bukan seorang peramal Tuan Vampire yang terhormat! Dan aku pun bukan seorang Vampire yang bisa membaca pikiranmu! Aku hanya manusia biasa, jadi katakan apa yang kauinginkan?" sahut Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

_'Ha! Presetan dengan kesopanan! Vampire pantat ayam ini sungguh menyebalkan!' Inner _Sakura berteriak berapi-api.

"Hn, aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan sekarang dan tidak ada bantahan! Kau harus cari tahu apa yang kuinginkan karena itu sudah menjadi tugasmu!" ujar Suke dingin.

Sakura hanya melongo tak percaya dan sebelum Sakura menyerap maksud dari ucapan Vampire tersebut tiba-tiba saja Sakura dikejutkan dengan tindakan Suke selanjutnya.

Ya, Suke mulai menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Kedua belah bibirnya mulai terbuka dan —_chup_! Suke telah berhasil menawan bibir mungil Sakura dengan bibir tegasnya. Suke mulai melumat bibir Sakura bergantian atas-bawah dengan lumatan lembut. Ya, ciuman ringan tanpa belitan lidah.

_Chup!_

Suke melepaskan bibir Sakura setelah ia menghisap dalam bibir bawah gadis musim semi itu. Kini Suke menempatkan bibirnya di sebelah pipi ranum merona milik Sakura. Setelah mengecup-ngecup ringan pipi Sakura, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Suke mulai menjulurkan lidah panjangnya dan—

_Slurrrrp!_

Tubuh Sakura serasa tersengat ribuan aliran listrik ketika Suke menjilati pipinya dengan gerakan sensual, membasahi permukaan pipi Sakura dengan saliva hangatnya. "Ahh ..." Sakura tanpa sadar mulai mendesah ketika Suke menjilat ujung bibirnya tanpa berniat menjilat permukaan ranum bibirnya dan tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa geli. Suke kembali menjilat pipi, dagu, dan lidah berujung runcing lembut itu turun menuju leher Sakura.

"Engh—!" hah, Vampire itu ternyata benar-benar membuat seorang Hatake Sakura terbuai dengan sentuhannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup karena terlalu terbuai. "Tunggu Suke! _Ano _... apa yang kaulakukan padaku selama seminggu sejak kejadian itu?"

Suke menghentikan aksinya dan kembali berdiri tegak, lalu ia memandang Sakura datar. "Tak ada. Hanya membuatmu tidur dan melakukan ritual pembersihan agar pikiranmu tenang dari beban-beban yang beberapa tahun ini kautanggung sendiri."

Sakura menatap Suke ragu, "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa? Apa kaukira aku telah menidurimu selama itu? Dengar baik-baik Hatake Sakura! Aku tidak akan pernah meniduri seorang gadis dengan sembarangan, karena aku akan meniduri seorang gadis yang sepenuhnya milikku! Bukan hanya raganya, tetapi jiwanya pun harus ia berikan padaku dengan tulus! Kau mengerti?"

"..." Sakura hanya diam menatap Suke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Tanpa memerdulikan Sakura yang terdiam, Suke kembali melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Ya, tidak seperti ciuman tadi ... kini nafsulah yang mengambil alih.

Sakura hanya diam. Tak menolak dan tak membalas perlakuan Vampire tampan itu, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Suke melahap bibirnya sepuas yang Suke inginkan. Ya, sepertinya mulai sekarang Sakura harus membiasakan diri dengan ciuman penuh gairah yang mungkin akan Suke lakukan setiap ia datang kemari.

**Dua jam berlalu ...**

Err, sepertinya dugaan Sakura salah. Sakura kira hanya akan mendapat ciuman saja tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Duduk mengangkang di sofa hitam dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah tak terkancing, _bra _hitam bercorak bintangnya telah tersingkap ke atas menampilkan kedua bongkahan sintal dengan kedua puting kecoklatan yang telah berdiri tegak dan jangan lupa dari leher hingga bawah pusar telah berhiaskan _kissmark _merah keunguan menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah memiliki sang pemilik.

Rok Sekolahnya masih terpasang apik dengan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di balik rok tersebut, kaos kaki hitam selututnya masih terpasang di kedua belah betisnya yang tengah memeluk bahu tegap di bawah sana. Di sisi tubuhnya terlihat sebuah kain hitam tipis berbentuk segitiga telah teronggok tak berdaya.

"Mmhh, nghh—ahh!" Sakura terus mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya yang berada di sandaran sofa hitam itu mendongkak hingga tubuh _topless_-nya melengkung membentuk sebuah busur.

"Aaah, c-cukuph ... a-akuhh! Oaahhh!"

"..."

Makhluk Vampire di bawah sana tetap tak mengacuhkan rintihan yang keluar dari gadis yang tengah dia manjakan. Ya, Suke masih asik mengeluar-masukan lidah runcing nan panjangnya itu di sebuah gua hangat berkedut-kedut di depannya, tak lupa hidung mancung sang Vampire digunakan untuk menggesek sesuatu benjolan berbentuk biji jagung itu _intens_. Kedua tangan kekar Suke kini tengah mencengkeram dua bongkahan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bergerak gelisah.

"Astagahh, ohhh le-lebih dalamh Suke-_kun_! Ohhh —mhhh! Kyaaah!"

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura terus menekan helaian _raven _mencuat itu ke paha dalamnya dan kembali tanpa sadar Sakura menggoyangkan bagian bawah tubunya berlawanan arah dengan sodokan lidah hangat di bawah sana dengan gerakan cepat sehingga membuat kedua dadanya bergoyang naik-turun. Tubuhnya menggenjang dan bergetar lalu tanpa sadar Sakura menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuat sang Vampire tercengang.

"Aaaaaah Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Deg_!

Vampire itu terdiam sesaat mendengar gadis yang tengah dilanda orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuatnya tersenyum sendu.

_'Aku merindukan nama itu ...'_ lirih Suke dalam hatinya getir.

Suke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai menghisap buas cairan putih kental yang keluar dari lubang di depannya itu bagai orang yang kehausan.

_Slurrrpp_!

"Ahhhhh," setelah dirasa lubang kewanitaan itu telah kering akhirnya dengan perlahan Suke pun menurunkan kedua belah betis Sakura yang sedari tadi mengapit bahunya lalu Suke mulai mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik rok Sekolah Sakura dan—

_Slurp_!

"Ahh!" Sakura kembali mengerang ketika Suke menghisap kedua putingnya bergantian dengan hisapan keras.

_Plop!_

Setelah melepaskan kedua puting itu Suke pun kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela dengan langkah santai. "Bersekanlah penampilanmu dan pulanglah, hari mulai petang!" ujar Suke datar tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura yang tengah memakai CD-nya dengan napas tak beraturan. Setelah CD-nya terpasang, Sakura mulai menurunkan _bra_-nya dan mulai mengancingkan seragam Sekolahnya.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah membelakanginya pula. "Aku pulang dulu Suke-_ku—sama _..." dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Suke yang tengah menatap langit senja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

kulangkahkan kaki ini dengan susah payah menuju rumahku dengan langkah gontai. Hari mulai menggelap karena waktu memang telah menunjukan pukul enam sore lebih lima belas menit. Tubuhku rasanya masih sedikit bergetar karena mungkin akibat dari bagian bawah tubuhku yang paling sensitif telah berorgasme lebih dari tiga kali dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam oleh makhluk Vampire itu dan jujur saja kewanitaanku terasa sedikit perih.

_Haah _...

Lagi dan lagi aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku yang kembali terbuai dalam setiap sentuhan yang Suke lakukan padaku. Jujur saja aku merasa tak keberatan ia melakukan itu padaku karena bagaimanapun ia berhak melakukan itu pada korbannya bukan? Hanya saja kurasa ia terlalu berlebihan, maksudku aku ini adalah gadis polos yang benar-benar polos.

Dia menyentuhku terlalu jauh, dia membuatku merasakan apa itu rasanya bercumbu dan berorgasme. Ya, walaupun kami tak melakukan hingga tahap bercinta tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh untukku. Oh ayolah bahkan aku tak pernah melakukan masturbasi dan kini aku telah diserang dengan serangan memabukan yang Suke berikan padaku bertubi-tubi. —_Haah _... rasanya aku benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

_Tap_!

Kini aku telah berdiri tepat di depan rumah yang terlihat rapi dan ... —_deg_! Aku sedikit membelalakan kedua mataku ketika melihat rumahku kembali di cat dengan warna hijau cerah dengan warna putih susu di bagian kusennya. Rumah ini kembali terlihat seperti rumahku dulu ketika _Kaa-san _masih hidup.

_Ah ... pasti ini semua Tou-san yang melakukannya._

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun berlari masuk ke halaman rumahku yang terhias banyak vas bunga dengan bunga lavender yang tertata rapi itu setelah aku melewati gerbang rumahku dan menutupnya kembali.

Dengan senyum bahagia aku pun membuka kenop pintu rumahku dan—

_Cklek!_

_Brug!_

Aku kembali menutup pintunya dan setelah itu aku pun mengganti sepasang sepatu putihku dengan _uwabaki _berwarna biru pucat milikku.

_Tap_!

"_Tadaima_!" ujarku dengan suara nyaring ketika aku telah selesai memakai _uwabaki_.

"_Okaeri _Sakura!" sahut suara _baritone _rendah dari dalam sana. Tak lama aku pun mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju kearahku dan di sana terlihatlah Ayahku yang berpakaian kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan sebuah celana _training _hitam panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya tengah berjalan kearahku dengan senyuman menawannya.

"_Tou-san_ ..." lirihku pelan.

Kulihat Ayah merentangkan tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun berlari kearahnya lalu —_bruk_! Kupeluk tubuh Ayahku ini erat.

"_Nee _Sakura kenapa kau baru pulang hm?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Aku ada kegiatan eskul _Tou-san_." Maafkan aku yang telah berdusta padamu Ayah.

"Hn, yasudah cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan kita makan malam bersama oke? _Tou-san_ sudah memasakan makanan favoritmu!" aku hanya bisa tersenyum haru ketika pada akhirnya aku pun bisa hidup dengan normal dan mendapat sambutan hangat seperti saat ini.

_Terimakasih Suke-kun ..._

Kulepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap Ayah dengan raut bahagia, "Ya _Tou-san _kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya?"

Kulihat Ayah terkekeh geli lalu —_Gyuuuuut_! "Aaaawh sakit _Tou-san_—!" aku merintih kesakitan ketika Ayah mencubit kedua pipuku gemas.

"Haha ya sudah sana pergi ke kamarmu! _Tou-san_ mau membuatkanmu susu dulu oke?" pada akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk patuh lalu aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruk_!

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku dengan helaan napas lelah. Setelah membersihkan diri lalu menyantap makan malamku dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Ayah aku pun pamit untuk istirahat.

_Haaahh _...

Kutatap plafon kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Hidupku sudah sangat damai sekarang. Sumber penderitaanku telah tiada, Ayah yang telah bebas dan mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali, Sasori-_sensei _yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku lalu apalagi yang kurang? Seharusnya aku merasa bahagia bukan? Tapi —tidak! Ya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup damai sebelum aku memberikan apa yang Vampire itu inginkan.

Ya, aku harus cepat mencari tahu apa yang Suke inginkan dan setelah itu aku akan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori-_sensei _lalu hidup bahagia selamanya! Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar dengan rencana hidupku itu. Hm, mulai besok aku harus berusaha mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan Suke.

_Drrtt, drrtt, drrtt!_

Aku sedikit terlonjak dari khayalan tingkat tinggiku ketika mendengar getaran ponselku dan ketika aku melihat layar ponselku ternyata—

_From : AkaSasori_

_To : CherryHaruno_

_Subjek : Kencan?_

_Hai, Sakura. Ini aku Sasori ... hm, apakah besok kau ada acara? Mau keluar bersamaku?_

—Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat isi Email tersebut dan— "Kyaaaaaaaaa Sasori-_sensei _mengajaku kencan!" aku menjerit kecil lalu tanpa buang-buang waktu aku pun membalas pesannya.

_From : CherryHaruno_

_To : AkaSasori_

_Subjek : re : Kencan?_

_Hai juga sensei. Besok aku tak ada acara dan baiklah aku mau keluar bersama sensei._

_Klik_! dan —_Email successfully sent!_

Setelah melihat laporan pengiriman aku pun meletakan ponselku di nakas dan mulai memeluk guling kesayanganku bersiap menuju _wonderland_.

Ya, sepertinya aku akan mencari tahu apa yang Vampire itu inginkan seraya berkencan dengan Sasori besok. Siapa tahu aku akan mendapat pencerahan di luar sana, tapi aku harus bergerak hati-hati agar Sasori-_sensei _tak curiga padaku. Hm, aku harus cepat tidur.

_Nee selamat malam Vampire mesum ..._

_'Hn ...'_

.

—**oOo—**

* * *

A/N : Ciyeeeeeee Misaki balik sama fict Vampire nih :D oke Readers-_san_, sebenarnya fict ini sudah selesai sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Well, karena Saya tahu para readers lagi pada ujian maka Saya publish hari ini deh :) Udah pada kelar 'kan? Ya, Saya juga lagi sibuk tugas Sekolah sih sebenernya, tapi Saya relain luangin waktu buat lanjut bikin cerita buat kalian loh ... dan semoga puas ya? Tuh Saya cekokin SasuSaku moment with lime-nya juga. Semoga asem ya? Wkwkwk —Terimakasih.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki Isterinya Mbah Madara.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

_**Manda Vvidenarint **_: Ciyeee yang seneng Konan udah mati :D Wahh maaf ya ga bisa dipanjangin lagi wordsnya T.T Review lagi?

_**Animea-Khunee-Chan**_ : Masalah Suke yang pinjem tubuh orang lain itu karena ... nanti jawabannya di chapter depan :) Review lagi?

_**sgiariza **_: Ahaha maaf ya kalo kependekan, tapi Saya ga bisa perpanjang words-nya lagi. Maaf ya :3 Review lagi?

_**HazeKeiko **_: Ciyeeee yang lagi seneng karena kematian Konan :D Haha iya ini udah update, maaf telat ya ^^

_**Fitria Exo'L Hunhan Pyromaniac **_: Wahh makasih atas pengertiannya ya :') Ini udah Saya update dan semoga suka :D

_**rainy de**_ : Kisah Suke akan diceritakan detail di chapter-chapter terakhir :) Suke minum darah ko, itu buktinya darah Konan dihisap habis sama dia hanya saja Saya tidak menjelaskannya secara detail ^^ Dan masalah fict Saya yang lain, ini juga lagi Saya usahain update ko :) Review lagi?

_**Viona Uchiha **_: Iya ini udah Saya lanjut ko :) Semoga suka ya :D Review lagi?

_**azizaanr **_: Hahaa maaf ga ada scene Saku jadi Vampire :3 Lihat saja kelanjutan ceritanya oke? :) Review lagi?

_**heni lusiana 39 **_: Makasih ya :) Eh maaf ya Saeng ngga bisa aku panjangin lagi wordsnya T.T Review lagi?

_**Ncriticts **_: Iya ini udah update :) Review lagi?

_**May **_: Iya ga papa asal review aja itu udah lebih dari cukup :) Ini udah update, maaf ya ga bisa ngebut T.T Review lagi?

_**dewaz **_: Sakura masih Virgin ko :) Tenang aja nanti Saya buatin hilangnya ke-virginan Sakura detail tanpa skip xD Review lagi?

_**guest **_: Maaf ya ngga bisa dipanjangin lagi T.T Haha iya Sasuke mesum xD Review lagi?

_**Tiara Blackpearl**_ : Ahahaha makasih udah review 4 chapter sekaligus ya Tiara-san :D Aouhh maaf ya kalo kamu ngga suka lemon Mbah kece xD Mau lemon SasuSaku? Tuh udah Saya bikinin. Ya, walaupun hanya lime ... semoga kamu suka ya ^^ Review lagi?

_**Y O G**_ : Iya ini udah lanjut :) Jangan nangis xD Review lagi?

_**cherryl sasa**_ : Suke suka sama Sakura? Entahlah xD Ini udah Saya lanjutin :) Review lagi?

_**mira cahya 1**_ : Wahh makasih ya udah suka sama fict ini dan ya sama-sama. Saya akan dengan senang hati terus bikin SasuSaku fict :) Iya nanti Itachi akan muncul dan untuk akhir dari cerita ini masih Saya pertimbangkan. Entah itu akan Happy ending atau Sad Ending atau bahkan Gantung Ending xD Haha becanda :p Review lagi?

_**yosikhan amalia**_ : Iya yang bunuh Mbah Oro itu Suke tapi dianya pinjem tubuh Ten-ten :) Iya Sasori sama Ten-ten manusia dan ini udah lanjut, ikuti terus ceritanya oke? :D Review lagi?

_**kim la so **_: Buat nama Suke itu Saya punya alesan ko kenapa pake nama itu :) Nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter terakhir :D Ah dan siapa Sasori sebenarnya pun akan dijelaskan nanti, maka dari itu ikutin terus ceritanya ya ^^ Review lagi?

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch **_: Iya Sakura udah ngga papa Kak :) Aku ngga mau bikin konflik yang terlalu dalem buat fict ini :D Ehehe si Suke ngga ngapa-ngapain Saku ko ... dia cuma rape Saku dikit xD Makasih ya Kak :) Review lagi?

_**Hydra Hillaeira **_: Haha iya-iya! Tuh udah aku cekokin SasuSaku moment buat kamu Hilla! Sekalian tuh limenya juga, semoga berhasil buat kamu panas dingin ya! xD Oke review lagi ya!

_**ikalutfi97 **_: Makasih ya :) Ini udah update, review lagi?

_**palvection **_: Maaf ya kalo Sakuranya sedikit di chapter kemarin :') Ini udah Saya usahakan full SasuSaku, semoga suka :D Review lagi?

_**Aeni **_: Iya ini udah update, maaf ya lama :') Review lagi?

_**Haruka no Tsuki**_ : Iya ngga papa ko asal tetap tinggalin jejak ya? Ini udah dilanjut :) Review lagi?

_**Haruka Smile**_ : Haha iya ini udah dilanjut, tapi maaf Saya ngga bisa update kilat T.T Review lagi?

_**Rei Hanna**_ : Haha ngga ko. SasuSaku ngga ngelakuin 'itu' Suke cuma mencumbu tubuh Sakura doang tidak bercinta xD #Plak! Oke review lagi?

_**Restychan **_: Iya ini udah dilanjut :) Review lagi?

_**nurulita **_: Makasih :) Maaf ya ga bisa update kilat T.T Review lagi?

_**Najiha Hizaki Anzu**_ : Aku di tingkat akhir senior Kak, iya pasti Sekolah nomor satu dong :D Maaf baru update ya Kak, aku baru kelar dari UAS kemarin dan sekarang pun aku lagi fokus buat UN dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi di Universitas yang kuinginkan. Iya makasih ya Kak, insya Allah aku akan tetap semangat nulis walau disibukan tugas Sekolah :D

_**eci nindy**_ : Iya ini udah dilanjut dan tuh Saya kasih lime SasuSaku juga. Ya, walau ga hot :3 Semoga suka ya :D Iya ga papa baru review juga asal kamu tetap meninggalkan jejak walau telat :) Review lagi?

_**Mademoisellenna **_: Haha iya :) Bingung? Wah maaf ya udah bikin kamu bingung tapi tenang ... nanti semuanya akan terungkap di chapter-chapter terakhir ko :D Dan maaf ya, untuk lemon di chapter ini ada walau lime xD Nah nanti juga bakalan ada Lemon SasuSaku yang Explicit di chapter depan :D Review lagi?

_**mii-chanchan2**_ : Ini udah update :) Maaf ya Saya lagi sibuk tugas Sekolah jadi ga bisa update cepet ^^ Review lagi?

_**yuura brena**_ : Wahahahaaa iya-iya makasih ya udah suka sama fict Saya yang satu ini :D Iya ga papa baru review juga yang penting itu kamu ninggalin jejak walau telat :) Ah, buat nama Suke iya nanti ada penjelasannya ko di chapter-chapter terakhir :D Dan maaf ya baru update sekarang T.T Review lagi?


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya, sepertinya aku akan mencari tahu apa yang Vampire itu inginkan seraya berkencan dengan Sasori besok. Siapa tahu aku akan mendapat pencerahan di luar sana, tapi aku harus bergerak hati-hati agar Sasori-sensei tak curiga padaku. Hm, aku harus cepat tidur. _

_Nee selamat malam Vampire mesum ..._

_'Hn ...'_

* * *

Enjoy Reading~

BAB 6

* * *

—**oOo—**

Sakura merasa ada yang tak beres selama ia masuk ke Sekolah lagi, ya lebih tepatnya hal aneh itu adalah ia tak pernah melihat Hinata lagi, kemana gadis itu? Padahal ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan Suke.

Sakura duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya, dengan ragu Sakura pun menoleh pada Ino. "Umm ... Ino?" ujar Sakura pada Ino yang tengah asyik dengan novelnya.

"Hm?" sahut Ino tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup. "_Etto _... Hinata kemana? Kenapa selama seminggu ini aku tak melihatnya? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian?"

_Brak_!

"Apa?" Ino membanting novelnya tanpa sadar. Melihat tatapan seluruh teman sekelasnya itu menatap tajam padanya, maka Ino pun hanya mampu cengengesan seraya meminta maaf.

"Hn?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tingkah Ino yang terlalu berlebihan.

Ino kembali menatap Sakura lalu menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Kau belum tahu ya? Aa—_souka_! Kau, 'kan tidak masuk Sekolah saat kejadian itu tersebar." Ucap Ino seraya menggeleng prihatin.

Sakura menatap Ino serius. "Kejadian apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Hinata menghilang! Apartemennya pun terlihat berantakan ketika pihak kepolisian hendak menyelidiki hilangnya gadis itu di apartemennya." Ucap Ino dengan wajah serius.

Sakura sedikit membelalakan matanya, "Apa? Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ino mengedikkan kedua bahunya lemah. "Entahlah, tidak ada yang mengetahui kenapa Hinata menghilang dan di mana Hinata sekarang. Haah ... sungguh sangat disayangkan ya? Padahal ia sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik beberapa bulan belakangan ini." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ino kembali membaca novelnya serius.

Sakura terdiam mematung, dan tanpa Sakura sadari kedua tangannya kini tengah bergetar hebat.

_'Apakah ini adalah ulah Suke? Apa Suke yang membuat Hinata hilang? Jangan-jangan Hinata sudah ... mati? Ya Tuhan, apa Suke juga menginginkan nyawaku? Tapi tidak mungkin! Jika iya, kenapa ia tak membunuhku sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya Vampire itu inginkan? Aku harus memastikannya!'_ batin Sakura penuh tekad.

Dua bulan lebih setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan Suke kehidupan Sakura mulai berubah. Ayahnya sudah kembali mendapat pekerjaan untuk membiayai hidup mereka, gaji yang didapat dari pekerjaan Kakashi sekarang juga terbilang besar dan itu bisa dijadikan sebagai biaya kuliah Sakura hingga lulus nanti.

Di Sekolah pun hubungan Sakura dan Sasori semakin dekat, tentu saja itu membuat Sakura benar-benar senang, tapi ia masih belum mengetahui apa yang harus ia berikan pada Suke untuk menebus itu semua. Padahal sudah dua bulan ini Sakura berusaha mencari di internet apa yang biasanya seorang Vampire inginkan dari korbannya, dan data yang muncul adalah sesuatu yang membuat Sakura frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Semua data yang ia dapatkan dari internet adalah ...

_**'Seorang Vampire tentu menginginkan darah atau nyawa dari korbannya.'**_

Masalahnya yang membuat Sakura frustasi adalah ... Vampire itu sepertinya tidak menginginkan nyawanya atau darahnya! Jika iya, seharusnya Suke sudah melakukannya dari awal bukan? Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang Suke inginkan dan sibuk dengan pelajaran Sekolahnya: mengingat dua bulan lagi ia akan melaksanakam ujian kelulusan membuat Sakura buta dengan sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Bahkan ia baru sadar Hinata tidak ada di kelasnya, dan jujur saja kabar hilangnya Hyuuga Hinata membuat Sakura sedikit was-was. Kini muncul pemikiran negatif di kepala Sakura, saat itu bukankah Hinata membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan Vampire itu? Apa benar ia memberikan tubuhnya pada Suke? Tapi mengapa Hinata menghilang?

_Deg_!

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hinata salah mengartikan keinginan Suke dan akhirnya Suke menghilangkan Hinata.

_Benarkah_?

Sakura melirik ke seluruh penjuru kelasnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat mencekam dengan tatapan was-was. _'Aku harus memastikannya.' _Batinnya gelisah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Sakura kembali mendatangi menara itu untuk menemui Suke, ya ia ingin tahu lebih jauh apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

_Brak_!

Sakura membuka pintu tempat Suke dengan kasar. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dingin yang Suke berikan, Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah Suke dan kini telah berdiri tepat di depan Suke yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Aku tahu kau yang membuatnya menghilang bukan? Apa yang kaulakukan padanya? Dan di mana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Sakura tajam.

_Tep!_

_Bruk!_

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Suke menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga kini Sakura jatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona ketika menyadari posisinya sedikit ekstrim, bagaimana tidak? Kini Sakura tengah duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Sang Vampire, dan kembali rona merah itu bertambah ketika Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang besar menekan permukaan kewanitaannya yang masih terlapis oleh celana dalamnya.

Suke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura erat. "Hn, aku tidak suka kau datang tanpa sebuah salam pembuka Nona Hatake." Ujar Suke dingin seraya menatap gadis musim semi itu tajam.

Sakura hanya mampu mendengus seraya memalingkan wajahnya jengah. "Itu tidak penting—Akh!" Sakura sedikit meringis ketika Suke mencengkeram sisian pinggang rampingnya erat.

Wajah Suke mengeras dan kedua manik matanya yang merah berubah menjadi semakin merah pekat, dan jujur Sakura merasa takut sekarang.

Suke mencengkeram dagu Sakura erat dan mendekatkan wajah Sakura padanya. "Kau harus tahu satu hal Sakura. Salam pembuka itu sangat penting untukku! Apalagi jika itu keluar dari mulutmu—_gadis milikku_. Dan lagi aku takkan melupakan bahwa kau sedang dekat dengan pria merah itu, kau tahu dengan peringatanku dulu bukan?" Desis Suke penuh amarah. Sakura mengangguk kaku seraya menatap dalam kedua manik Suke.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Kembali Sakura merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang setiap ia berada tepat di dekat Suke, sungguh Sakura tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkinkah ia—tidak! Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Pikirnya tak percaya.

"_Nee _Suke-_sama _... aku datang untuk menemuimu. Maafkan aku, dan Sasori-_sensei _dia hanya ingin berteman denganku, kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Suke menyeringai tipis, lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Sakura posesif. "Hn." Sahutnya seperti biasa.

Sakura melirik wajah Suke yang berada sepuluh senti tepat di depannya itu ragu. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"

Suke menatap wajah Sakura dalam. "Itu bukan urusanmu, di mana gadis itu dan apa yang kulakukan pada gadis itu bukanlah urusanmu. Yang pasti, gadis itu telah menerima resiko karena ia tak bisa memenuhi keinginanku." ucap Suke datar seraya membelai pipi Sakura dengan tangan kanannya lembut.

_Deg_!

Sakura berusaha menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Gadis? Hinata masih seorang gadis? Bukankah ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya padamu?" tanya Sakura sedikit tercekat.

"Hn, tidak. Dia memang memberikan tubuhnya padaku, tapi sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tak akan menyetubuhi korbanku jika ia tak memberikan jiwanya dengan tulus padaku," ucap Suke menatap Sakura dalam, "**aku tak pernah meniduri gadis itu.**" Lanjut Suke penuh penekanan.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa lega ketika mendengarnya, perlahan Sakura menyentuh kedua bahu Suke dan menatap wajah Suke kosong. "Sebenarnya apa yang kauingankan? Kau tidak meminum darahku ataupun menyetubuhiku. Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan? Katakan padaku!" lirih Sakura pelan.

Suke tersenyum datar. "Aku tak butuh apapun darimu, yang pasti yang kuinginkan bukan hanya tubuhmu sayang," ujar Suke seraya menatap wajah Sakura dalam dan wajah Sakura sontak saja merona ketika mendengar panggilan —_Sayang_— yang Suke tunjukkan padanya, "tapi aku juga butuh ini." Lanjut Suke seraya menunjuk dada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam di pangkuan Suke, ya gadis itu mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Suke dan sialnya Sakura tak dapat menebak teka-teki yang Vampire tampan itu berikan.

Menghela napasnya sebentar, Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Suke. "Sampai kapan batas waktuku untuk menemukan apa yang kauinginkan?" Tanya Sakura serius.

Suke membelai rambut merah muda sepunggung Sakura lembut. "Hn, aku selalu memberikan batas waktu sampai 100 hari dari perjanjian itu dibuat. Ini sudah dua bulan tiga minggu dari janji yang telah kita buat, maka satu minggu lagi adalah batas waktumu untuk menemukan apa yang kuinginkan Sakura, dan kuharap kau berhasil menemukannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Suke dengan wajah dinginnya mulai membuka 3 kancing teratas kemeja Sakura.

_Chup_!

Vampire itu mulai mengecup dan mencium leher jenjang Sakura lembut, melingkarkan lengannya semakin erat di pinggang ramping Sakura sesekali lengannya turun meremas bokong sintal Sakura dan Sakura pun hanya diam menikmati segala sesuatu yang Suke lakukan padanya.

Ya, sentuhan Suke sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Sakura setiap ia mengunjugi mahluk Vampire itu, setiap ia datang pasti akan berakhir dengan sebuah sentuhan fisik yang Suke lakukan padanya, walaupun Sakura hanya bertindak pasif dalam artian Sakura hanya diam tak menolak atau pun membalas. Suke tetap tak pernah absen melakukan _skinship _pada gadis musim semi itu.

_-oOo-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-oOo-_

_Tuk, tuk, tuk_!

Sakura menopang dagunya seraya mengetukkan jari lentiknya di meja kasir. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam petang, dan kini ia tengah menunggu toko buku Jiraya yang terlihat lenggang itu.

_Puk_!

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut ketika sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepalanya.

"Hey, Nona. Mengapa kau melamun, hm?" dan ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Jiraya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak melamun Paman Jiraya," elak Sakura.

Jiraya mengambil kemoceng lalu membersihkan rak-rak buku itu. "Kau tak bisa berbohong pada Pamanmu ini Sakura, katakan saja apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ujar Jiraya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tepat di seberang meja kasir.

Sakura menatap bos-nya ragu, lalu akhirnya gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Begini, paman tahu, 'kan kalau aku sangat suka cerita mitos?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Jiraya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu itu Sakura."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup. Ya, kau tak pandai berbohong Nona.

"Um, anggap saja Paman tahu itu, oke?" paksa Sakura.

Jiraya terkekeh geli, lalu mengangguk. "Baik-baik, lalu?"

"Um, begini aku pernah membaca buku mitos tentang seorang Vampire yang mengajukan kesepakatan dengan seorang manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongannya ..." Sakura meremas kaos yang dikenakannya, lalu menatap Jiraya ragu, "Isi kesepakatannya adalah: Vampire itu bersedia menolong manusia itu, tapi manusia itu harus mengorbankan sesuatu sebagai imbalannya." Lanjut Sakura pelan.

Jiraya menatap gadis muda di depannya itu penasaran, "lalu?"

Sakura meletakan telapak tangannya di meja kasir, lalu memutar jari telunjuknya dengan pola-pola abstrak. "Manusia itu menyanggupinya, dan Sang Vampire memberikan waktu 3 bulan dari perjanjian itu pada manusia tersebut untuk memberikan apa yang Vampire itu inginkan," Sakura menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan lelah, "dan selama hampir 3 bulan manusia itu tak juga berhasil memberikan apa yang Vampire itu inginkan. Vampire itu tidak menginginkan nyawa, tubuh atau darah manusia itu." Lanjut Sakura dengan lirih.

Jiraya mengelus dagunya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Jadi ... kau belum mendapatkan apa yang Vampire itu inginkan?" tanya Jiraya serius.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Ya,"

_1 detik..._

_._

_._

_5 detik..._

_._

_._

_7 detik..._

.

.

_DEG_!

Sakura menatap Jiraya horor. "Bukan! Bukan aku Paman! Tapi tokoh di dalam cerita itu!" teriak Sakura histeris. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai rahasiamu terbongkar, Nona Hatake.

Jiraya tertawa hebat. "Hahaha! Kau terlihat panik sekali, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda. Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "Um, cerita itu ... aku belum membaca kelanjutannya karena edisinya sudah terjual habis di toko." Bohong Sakura, ya tentu saja ia bohong. Bagaimana tidak bohong? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya, akankah ia menemukan apa yang Suke inginkan? Atau lebih parahnya, apakah ia akan bernasib sama seperti Hinata yang hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Oh, begitu." Jiraya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu gadis itu menatap Jiraya ragu. "Um, Paman ... menurutmu apa yang diinginkan Vampire itu pada Sang korban?"

Jiraya melipat tangannya di dada, lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Sesuatu yang tulus Sakura, semua makhluk tak sempurna seperti Vampire menginginkan sesuatu yang tulus yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia untuk menyempurnakan kaum mereka." Lalu Jiraya pun mengacak poni Sakura pelan, dan pria paruh baya itu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah merenung.

_Sesuatu yang tulus?_

_Yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia?_

_Apa itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek_!

"_Tadaima _..." ujar Sakura setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

"..."

_Hening_...

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung ketika tak ada sahutan dari Ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_?" panggilnya seraya memasuki rumah lebih dalam lagi.

Di kamarnya, tidak ada. Di kamar Sakura juga tidak ada. Lalu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan Ayahnya juga tidak ada di sana.

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di _pantry _dapur dan melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Gadis itu meraih gelas kaca yang tergantung di atas _pantry_, lalu ia tuangkan air putih ke dalamnya dan ia pun meminum air itu hingga habis.

_Tak_!

Sakura meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. "_Tou-san_ kemana ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia langkahkan kakinya hendak menuju kamarnya, biarlah Ayah pasti lembur malam ini. Pikirnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di lemari es.

**"**_**Sakura, malam ini Tou-san ada urusan mendadak. Tou-san mungkin akan pulang tengah malam, jadi kuncilah semua pintu dan Tou-san sudah menyiapkanmu makan malam. Tou-san menyayangimu...**_**"**

Ah, ternyata begitu. Batinnya. Baiklah sebaiknya Sakura harus segera mandi, makan malam dan tidur.

"Hoaaam! Tubuhku rasanya ingin remuk saja. Kegiatan Sekolah, bekerja di kedai Naruto, dan di toko Paman Jiraya membuat tubuhku sangat lelah." Gumam Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sakura langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini Sakura telah telanjang bulat.

Ia meraih _bathrobe _dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi, namun langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan cermin.

Sakura melepaskan _bathrobe _yang membungkus tubuhnya ke lantai, lalu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah cermin.

Ia menyentuh bayangan dirinya yang telanjang bulat di balik pantulan cermin itu.

"Wajahku lumayan cantik, dan tubuhku juga lumayan seksi dengan kedua buah dadaku yang walaupun kecil tapi terlihat padat, perutku yang ramping, pinggulku yang berisi dan kedua pahaku yang menggoda. Kenapa Suke tak menginginkan tubuhku?" gumamnya lelah.

Ya, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Sakura ingin segera menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Vampire itu, tapi ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang Vampire itu inginkan?

_Grep_!

"Akhh!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Sakura? Aku tak hanya butuh tubuhmu, tapi juga ini." Ujar sesosok pria berjubah itu seraya menekan dada Sakura bagian kiri.

Sakura menatap pantulan sosok di cermin yang tengah menumpu dagu tegasnya di bahu Sakura itu dengan tatapan horor. "S-Suke?" Sakura segera menolehkan wajahnya, namun Suke tak ada.

Sakura kembali melihat ke cermin dan ternyata Vampire itu masih ada. Ya, hanya ada di pantulan cerminnya saja. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" lirih Sakura pelan.

Suke membuka tudungnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sakura yang telanjang. "Hn, aku hanya ingin berkunjung." Gumam Suke seraya mengecupi leher Sakura lembut.

Sakura menatap tubuh telanjangnya yang tengah dipeluk Suke itu dengan wajah merona. Keringat mulai muncul di pori-pori Sakura ketika kedua tangan Suke mulai beraksi.

Tangan kanan Suke merambat naik ke atas dan langsung meremas dada kanan Sakura pelan, lalu tangan kiri Suke mulai merambat ke bawah dan jari telunjuknya langsung tenggelam dalam lipatan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Angghhh, ouhhh! H-hentikanh Sukee!" rintih Sakura seraya menjambak rambut Suke ketika merasakan jari telunjuk Suke mulai memainkan sesuatu berbentuk seperti biji kacang di dalam kewanitaannya itu _intens_.

Suke mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sakura dan memberikan sebuah seringaian licik pada pantulan wajah Sakura yang tengah menatapnya sayu di depan cermin itu. "Hn, nikmati saja Nona Hatake."

_Slap_!

Dan dengan itu tanpa aba-aba Suke langsung menusukkan jari tengahnya pada lorong segama milik Sakura.

"Kyyaaaah! S-Sukeeeh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan ..." ujar seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian _maid _itu setelah meletakan tiga cangkir minuman.

"Hn, kembalilah Ayame." Ujar seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam itu.

_Maid _itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu mambalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju dapur.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Tuan Hatake?" tanya pria itu seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Kakashi Hatake dengan balutan jas kantor itu tersenyum simpul. "Hari ini kabar saya baik, Tuan Uchiha." Sahutnya sopan.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengangguk mengerti. "Hn, lalu bagaimana dengan putrimu?"

Kakashi menatap pria tampan di depannya itu kalem. "Sakura baik-baik saja, Tuan."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Tolong jaga putrimu dengan baik, aku ingin semuanya baik-baik saja sampai tiba waktunya."

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, semuanya akan saya laksanakan dengan baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kebaikan anda yang membantu saya bebas dari penjara, Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Sasori." Ujar Kakashi penuh rasa terima kasih.

Pria bermanik _onyx _itu tersenyum simpul. "Itu bukan masalah, bukan begitu Sasori?"

Pria dengan wajah bak bayi baru lahir yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk sopan. "Tuan Uchiha benar, anda tidak perlu sungkan Tuan Hatake. Kami pun bergantung pada putri anda untuk melancarkan rencana kami, hanya putri anda yang mampu." Jelas Sasori kalem.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, terima kasih."

Pria dengan helaian hitam ikat rendah itu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja. "Silahkan diminum, Tuan Hatake."

Kakashi mengangguk dan meraih gelas minuman itu.

_Tak_!

Kakashi kembali meletakkan cangkir itu setelah meminumnya sedikit, lalu pria berhelaian perak itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Hm, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya saya pulang," ucap Kakashi membuat tubuh kedua pria di depannya itu menegang.

"Um, tunggulah sebentar lagi Tuan Hatake. Ada yang ingin Tuan Uchiha sampaikan padamu," ujar Sasori mencoba melarang Kakashi pulang. _'Ya, tunggulah sampai Vampire itu selesai dengan kegiatannya bersama putrimu.'_ Lanjut Sasori di dalam hatinya seraya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruk_!

Tubuh polos Sakura terhempas di atas ranjang. Sakura menatap sayu sesuatu yang tengah berada di antara pangkal pahanya itu.

Sakura merasa ngeri sendiri ketika tak melihat apapun di antara kedua pahanya yang mengangkang, padahal jelas-jelas gadis itu bisa merasakan belaian benda lentur tak bertulang yang tengah bergerak naik turun menggoda klitoris-nya itu _intens_.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung cermin yang menampakkan wujud Suke yang sedang menggagahi kewanitaannya dengan lidahnya itu.

"Kau membuatku merasa aneh, Sukeehh ... bisakah kau menampakkan wujudmu? Ahh, aku merasa sedang dicumbu oleh hantu jika kau tak menampakkan, ngghhh ... wujudmu ..." ujar Sakura di sela rintihannya akibat perlakuan Suke di bawah sana.

Suke yang mencoba memasukkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya. Suke mendongkak dan menatap Sakura melewati cermin.

"Hn, asal kau tahu Nona: aku tak bisa menampakkan wujudku jika di luar menara. Maka dari itu, sekarang kau hanya bisa menatapku dari cermin." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Suke kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkal paha Sakura dan langsung menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

"Haaah, hiyaa! Ah, S-Sukehh ..." Sakura menutup matanya dan menjambak helaian rambut tak kasat mata milik Sasuke erat. "K-kau terlalu c-cepath!" desah Sakura semakin menjadi ketika Suke menusukkan lidahnya berulang kali di bawah sana dengan gerakan cepat dan dalam.

Suke mengabaikan Sakura, dengan cepat Suke menangkup kedua buah dada Sakura yang bergoyang hebat itu dengan tangannya dan meremasnya _intens_.

"Aaah! Tidak, oh Tuhan! S-Sukeehhh ..." tanpa sadar Sakura mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakkan lidah Suke di lorong segamanya.

Suke tersenyum licik ketika merasakan lorong kewanitaan Sakura yang telah banjir dan membengkak itu mulai berkedut hebat menjepit lidahnya.

Ah, tak dapat dipungkiri sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua pahanya mulai mengeras. Ingin rasanya Suke memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong sempit itu dan menumbuk lorong itu buas tanpa henti dan merasakan klimaks bersama gadis itu, namun Suke tahu ... ini belum waktunya untuk menyatukkan diri dengan Sakura. Ya, belum waktunya.

Suke semakin meremas dada Sakura kuat dengan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya memainkan puting susu gadis itu, dan lidahnya pun semakin cepat keluar-masuk di lorong itu. Kedutan itu semakin kencang dan Sakura pun semakin mendesah hebat, hingga—

"Sukeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"

—klimaks.

Sakura bernapas terengah dan mencoba untuk menetralkan napasnya, sedangkan Suke masih sibuk membersihkan cairan di bawah sana dengan serius dan menjilatinya hingga kesat dengan lahap.

_Chup_!

Suke mengecup bibir Sakura ringan, dan melumatnya sekilas. Lalu Suke menatap Sakura melewati cermin dan Sakura pun balas menatapnya.

"Ingat, waktumu tinggal tiga hari lagi Sakura. Jangan mengecewakanku, aku pergi." Suke memakai kerudung hitamnya kembali, dan bayangan Suke di cermin itu menghilang dengan ratusan burung gagak yang mengerumuninya.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Tiga hari lagi ya? Sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan Suke?" Gumam Sakura lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kriiiiiiiiingggg_!

Bel sekolah telah berdering nyaring.

Dengan tergesa Sakura membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

_Puk_!

Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu pelan. "Hey! Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu, _forehead_?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang, namun dengan cepat Sakura menguasai tubuhnya kembali.

Perlahan Sakura menggendong tasnya, lalu menatap Ino biasa. "Ah, aku ada urusan. Jadi aku harus cepat pulang," ujar Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas diikuti Ino di sampingnya.

Ino memeluk buku paketnya seraya menatap Sakura bingung. "Memang kau mau kemana?"

_Bruk_!

"Ah, maafkan aku _senpai_." Ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu pada Sakura ketika ia tak sengaja menabraknya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "hm, tidak apa-apa." Lalu Sakura dan Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang ramai itu.

"Sakura! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Ino kesal.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit lucu. "Aku ada kencan dengan Sasori-_sensei_." Lalu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino yang tengah melongo.

"Sasori-_sensei_? APA? HEY SAKURA TUNGGU! KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKU!" teriak Ino keras membuat para murid di koridor menatapnya tajam, namun gadis _barbie _itu mengabaikannya.

Di ujung koridor Sakura hanya mampu terkekeh kecil, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan sosok Sakura pun menghilang di balik dinding koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri tegak di depan gerbang Mansion Uchiha. Ya, tadi itu Sakura hanya berbohong pada Ino. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan akan menemui seorang Vampire pada Ino, 'kan?

Waktu Sakura tinggal dua hari lagi, dan Sakura panik luar biasa karena ia belum tahu apa yang diinginkan Vampire itu. Maka di sinilah Sakura, ia ingin melakukan negosiasi dengan makhluk itu, ya itupun jika berhasil. Tapi sebaiknya mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?

Ketika Sakura hendak membuka gerbang itu, tiba-tiba...

_Grep_!

"Sakura? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku ketika melihat siapa yang tengah mencengkeram tangannya erat.

"S-Sasori-_sensei_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori duduk di _caffe _dengan dua gelas jus di meja mereka.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasori. Ya, setelah ia dipergoki Sasori tadi, pria itu langsung menyeret Sakura untuk jalan bersamanya. Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan di Mansion itu? Kulihat kau sering ke sana." Ujar Sasori datar seraya menatap Sakura tajam.

_DEG_!

Satu pertanyaan dari Sasori membuat Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka pria itu mengetahui ia sering memasuki Mansion kosong itu.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan wajah sedikit pucat. "Ah? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku ke sana hanya untuk mencari tumbuhan langka untuk tugasku saja, _Sensei_. Lagipula aku juga suka di sana, walau terlihat tak terurus tapi Mansion itu sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat pelepas lelah." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum kaku. Oh semoga Sasori percaya, Tuhan. Batin Sakura.

Sasori menatap Sakura curiga. "Hm, kau aneh sekali. Aku pernah masuk ke sana dan kau tahu? Di sana sangat menyeramkan, aku juga pernah masuk ke dalam menara itu dan di dalam sana sangat lembab, basah dan gelap. Tak ada apapun di sana yang menarik." Ujar Sasori kalem.

_DEG_!

Ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura semakin terkejut. "Um, kau pernah masuk ke Menara itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit was-was. Astaga! Apa Sasori bertemu Sasuke? Pikir Sakura kalut.

"Ya. Aku pernah masuk ke sana karena aku sangat penasaran, tapi ternyata aku tak menemukan apapun di sana. Hanya ada ruangan kosong penuh debu." Jelas Sasori dengan raut kecewa.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "Oh, begitu."

Sasori menatap Sakura lekat, "ya, hm ... Sakura bagaimana dengan pernyataanku? Apa kau bisa menjawab sekarang? Kita sudah semakin dekat, jadi adakah perasaan khusus untukku?"

Sakura menatap Sasori kalut. "Um, maaf aku belum bisa menjawabnya." Lirih Sakura pelan.

Sasori tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kau lusa di belakang Sekolah dan saat itu kau harus menjawabnya. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Ya,"

_Ada apa denganku? Mengapa hanya untuk menjawab saja rasanya sulit sekali? Aku yakin aku menyukai Sasori-_sensei, _tapi ... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku_. Batin Sakura gusar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dua hari berlalu...**_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Sekolah dengan gontai. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dalam perjanjiannya dengan Suke, tapi ia belum tahu apa yang Suke inginkan.

Jam dua belas malam ini Sakura tahu _mungkin _hidupnya akan berakhir karena gagal memenuhi keinginan Vampire itu. Sakura pasrah.

Dan lagi setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan Vampire itu ataupun berkomunikasi dengan Vampire itu di dalam pikirannya.

Biasanya suara Vampire itu akan selalu muncul di kepalanya, tapi tiga hari ini suara Vampire itu tak pernah muncul. Vampire itu bagai hilang bak ditelan bumi.

Sakura juga belum sempat mengunjungi menara itu karena belakangan ini Sasori selalu menempel dengannya, jadi ia tak bisa ke menara itu.

Entah mengapa ... Sakura merindukan makhluk itu. Sakura berpikir mungkin ia sudah tidak waras, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ingin rasanya Sakura bertemu dengan Suke.

_Tap_!

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di halaman Sekolahnya. Para murid pun terlihat berkumpul di lapangan upacara.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Sakura bingung.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju kumpulan para murid itu ketika melihat sahabatnya di sana.

_Tap_!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di samping Ino dengan napas terengah. "Ada apa ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura ketika napasnya telah teratur.

Ino menghapus air matanya yang tengah mengalir itu, lalu dengan cepat Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura, hikss ... Hinata sudah meninggal." Gumam Ino di sela isak tangisnya.

_DEG_!

Tubuh Sakura menegang. "A-apa?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencengkeram bahu Sakura erat. "Kerangka tubuh Hinata ditemukan di puncak menara Mansion Uchiha itu Sakura! Demi Tuhan! Aku tak percaya jika Vampire itu benar-benar ada!" ujar Ino dengan suaranya yang panik seakan tak percaya.

_DEG_!

Sakura terdiam mematung. "A-apa? Vampire?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Ya, salah seorang peramal yang para polisi itu bawa ternyata melihat sesosok Vampire di Menara itu." Jelas Ino antusias, dan mengabaikan tubuh Sakura yang terdiam bagai patung.

"..."

_DEG_!

"Vampire itu tidak bisa keluar dari Menara..."

_DEG_!

"..."

"Para polisi dan warga bersepakat untuk menghancurkan Menara itu untuk kebaikan kita semua."

_DEG_!

Kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. "A-apa?" lirihnya pelan.

Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. "Ya, Menara itu akan dihancurkan." Bisik Ino penuh syukur.

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

Sakura terdiam kaku dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang menatap kantung mayat yang ia yakini berisi kerangka tubuh Hinata di depan sana dengan tatapan kosong.

_'A-apa? Menara itu akan dihancurkan? Lalu kemana Suke akan pergi? Apakah dia akan musnah? Tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya aku senang? Suke ... dia akan menghilang dan aku tak perlu memenuhi keinginanya, tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih? Mengapa aku merasa sakit? Astaga! Tidak! Jangan bilang aku sudah terbiasa dengan mahluk itu! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh hati padanya, bukan? Ada apa denganku? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali mendengar Menara itu akan dihancurkan?_' Sakura membatin pedih.

.

.

.

.

.

/To be continue/

* * *

A/N : Hallllloooooooo! Aaaaa! Adakah yang ingat dengan fanfic ini? Maafkan Sasa yang super telat update fic ini ya? Oke ga banyak curcol, langsung balas review sajalah xD Yang log in, cek PM ya!

* * *

_**Balasan review : **_

**eci nindy** : _Haaii :D Wah makasih ya udah mau nunggu fic Sasa. Oke ini udah update._

**Question **: _Tidak. Sepertinya kamu harus baca lebih teliti lagi deh. Yang menyerahkan tubuh itu adalah korbannya sendiri, bukan Suke yang minta. Dan Menara itu terbuka hanya untuk kaum wanita saja, TIDAK untuk laki-laki. Lebih jelasnya lagi nanti akan diceritakan di chapter terakhir._

**sami haruchi 2 **: _Ya, ngga papa. Ini udah update._

**mii-chanchan2** : _Iya, makasih_.

**Kasuga Fugu Y** : _Oke_.

**Guest **: _Boleh ko baca lime penuh penghayatan, tapi jangan ditiru ya! xD_

**Aeni **: _Skinship SasuHina itu cuma sebatas ciuman aja ko. Suke ngga pernah bercinta dengan Hinata. Maaf ya ngga bisa update kilat_.

**Intan sept** : _Um, ya nanti ada jawabannya di chapter depan._

**Guest **: _Haha sip deh!_

**dewaz **: _Ngga, Suke sama Hinata belum pernah ML. Mereka cuma sebatas bercumbu doang, ngga lebih._

**cherryl sasa **: _Haha tenang. SasuSaku nanti juga bahagia ko(mungkin) xD_

**Uchiha Sakura** : _Masalah Sasori ... itu masih rahasia HAHA xD Dan untuk SH. Mereka ngga pernah bercinta ko, mereka cuma bercumbu doang, ngga lebih. Jadi tenang aja oke? Suke masih perjaka loh #Wink. Dan Itachi memang selalu misterius, 'kan? Hoho._

**u s** : _Iya akan Sasa lanjut sampe tampat ko :D_

**mitsuki uchiha** : _Oke, ini udah lanjut._

**fafa haruno** : _Haha, iya sabar. Ini udah update._

**Saysay **: _Yosh! Ini udah update, semoga suka ya._

**UchihaRen **: _Haha oke makasih ya. Ini udah update, semoga suka._


	7. Chapter 7

'_A-apa? Menara itu akan dihancurkan? Lalu kemana Suke akan pergi? Apakah dia akan musnah? Tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya aku senang? Suke ... dia akan menghilang dan aku tak perlu memenuhi keinginanya, tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih? Mengapa aku merasa sakit? Astaga! Tidak! Jangan bilang aku sudah terbiasa dengan mahluk itu! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh hati padanya, bukan? Ada apa denganku? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali mendengar Menara itu akan dihancurkan?_' _Sakura membatin pedih._

* * *

Enjoy Reading~

BAB 7

—**oOo—**

**Warn : Lemon inside!**

* * *

Ino yang tak merasakan respon apa pun dari sahabatnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang termenung dengan khawatir. "Sakura? Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura berkedip satu kali, lalu melepaskan tangan Ino yang mencengkeram kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Ucap Sakura lirih seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ino mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat," sahut Sakura tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ino, hari ini aku bolos sekolah dulu. Tolong sampaikan saja aku ada urusan. Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?" lanjut Sakura retoris. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan lapangan yang masih ramai, dan meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya khawatir.

.

Sakura menatap menara jauh di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa jam lagi menara itu akan dihancurkan dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bimbang, antara hati dan pikirannya saling bertentangan.

Hatinya sangat ingin mencegah hal itu terjadi, namun pikiran rasionalnya segera menentang. Bagaimana bisa ia mencegah hal ini sedangkan para penduduk dan polisi sudah sepakat untuk menghancurkan menara itu? Lagi pula apa yang akan ia katakan jika para penduduk meminta alasan atas ketidaksetujuannya akan penghancuran menara ini? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak setuju hanya karena Vampire itu, 'kan? Konyol sekali.

_Wushhhhh_!

Angin kencang berhembus menerpa sebagian tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi pembatas atap sekolah. Ya, kini Sakura tengah berada di atap sekolah yang berhadapan langsung dengan mansion dan menara milik Uchiha. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang menatap kosong ke menara itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan rambut merah mudanya yang tertiup angin.

_Hening_...

Kaca jendela yang berada di puncak menara itu terlihat gelap dan temaram. Biasanya jika Sakura berdiri di atap ini, Suke selalu ada di balik jendela itu dan mereka akan saling menatap dalam diam. Tapi sekarang ... jendela itu terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni.

Saat ini waktu seakan berhenti berputar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Sesak! Paru-parunya seakan enggan menghirup oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya, seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya kaku seakan lumpuh total tak dapat ia gerakan, darahnya beku seakan berhenti berdesir.

_Deg_!

Lagi. Ya, lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut perih. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa melihat kenyataan Suke tak ada ... membuat jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan?

Ia mencengkeram dada bagian kirinya yang berdenyut perih. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika mendengar menara itu akan dihancurkan, dan sesosok makhluk berbeda dengan dirinya akan ikut hancur di dalamnya. Vampire dan manusia ... seperti di film, bukankah mereka tak mungkin bersatu?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Suke? Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia? Tapi ... kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" bisik Sakura lirih. Dan tanpa ia sadari _liquid _bening telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia menangis.

Bangunan kokoh itu akan segera hancur. Bangunan tempat Sang Vampire bersemayam, Vampire yang membuat kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik dan Vampire yang telah membuatnya ... bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura menatap kontener dan alat-alat berat yang akan digunakan untuk menghancurkan Menara itu dengan tatapan nanar. Semua yang ada di halaman mansion Uchiha bagai alat-alat peperangan, dan itu sangat terlihat mengerikan di iris klorofilnya.

_Beberapa saat lagi menara itu akan dihancurkan ..._

_Beberapa saat lagi menara itu akan dihancurkan ..._

_Beberapa saat lagi menara itu akan dihancurkan ..._

_Dan ia tak mungkin bertemu Suke lagi ... untuk selamanya._

_DEG_!

Tidak bertemu Suke lagi? Bahagia 'kah ia? Lega 'kah ia? Tidak bertemu Suke yang telah menolongnya ... Suke yang sering mencumbunya ... Suke yang telah membebaskan ayahnya dari penjara ... Suke yang telah membalaskan dendamnya ... Suke yang nyatanya seorang Vampire ... Vampire yang berhasil membelenggu hatinya.

_Sanggup 'kah kau, Sakura Hatake?_

TIDAK. Sakura tidak sanggup! Dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi!

Dengan sigap ia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Suke ... tunggu aku!" bisiknya.

.

Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding belakang sekolah. Kaca mata tipis _frame _hitam masih bertengger manis di hidungnya, ia baru saja selesai mengajar di kelasnya dan sedikit heran ketika ternyata Sakura absen pada pelajarannya kali ini.

Sasori pikir mungkin Sakura memang tidak masuk sekolah, namun sahabat Sakura yang bernama Ino itu memberitahunya jika tadi pagi Sakura datang ke sekolah.

Lamunan Sasori buyar ketika melihat bayangan Sakura melintas di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia segera berlari menghampirinya dan tanpa sadar ia menarik bahu Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menatap Sasori dengan mata memerah. "Ada apa, _Sensei_?" Sakura berusaha bersikap tenang, namun Sasori justru menyentuh mata Sakura yang membengkak.

"Kau menangis?" Sakur diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasori memang lelaki jeli dan selalu benar jika menebak sesuatu. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_," Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kau lupa?" Sasori menatap Sakura dalam, "aku ingin jawabanmu sekarang."

"Ah, itu ...," Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kembali membukanya dan menatap Sasori lurus-lurus. "Jujur aku menyukaimu, _Sensei_,"

_Bruk!_

Mata Sakura membelalak ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasori memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah tahu, kau pasti akan menerimaku. Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku mencint—"

"Tunggu!" sela Sakura cepat. Gadis itu segera melepas paksa pelukan Sasori. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal tak penting ini karena ia harus segera ke menara. Sebelum terlambat. "Dengar, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi, maaf aku tidak bisa, _Sensei_." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap pergi, namun dengan cepat Sasori memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku mohon, Sakura, aku mencintaimu ...," bisik Sasori seraya mengecupi daun telinga Sakura. "Terimalah aku."

Sakura mencengkeram tangan Sasori yang melingkari bahunya, lalu dengan paksa ia melepaskan tangan itu dan berbalik menatap Sasori tajam.

"Aku menghormatimu sebegai guruku, bersikaplah layaknya sebagai seorang guru pada umumnya," desis Sakura dingin. "Aku akan melupakan pelecehan yang kaulakukan, _Sensei_, asal kau tidak menghalangi jalanku untuk pergi." Sakura membungkuk hormat dan berbalik. Kembali berlari menuju menara. Meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum kecil.

"Akhirnya," desahnya lega. "Tugasku berakhir sudah." Ia tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Sakura. "Semoga langkah yang kauambil tidak salah, Nona Hatake."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura meyakinkan dirinya tidak terlalu bersikap kasar pada Sasori, ia terus berlari keluar gerbang sekolah menuju mansion Uchiha yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan bahwa ia hanya merasa iba pada vampire itu, namun tanpa ia sadari air matanya telah menetes dengan hati yang terasa sesak ketika ia sadar telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

_Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Vampire itu. Ya Tuhan._

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di depan gerbang mansion, ia segera bersembunyi ketika melihat salah seorang dari puluhan para pekerja terlihat mengawasi situasi di sana.

Beberapa menit Sakura menunggu, akhirnya ketika para pekerja mulai lengah, ia segera berlari kecil memasuki halaman mansion. Lalu dengan hati-hati Sakura melangkah masuk ke menara, dengan tergesa Sakura menaiki tangga melingkar menuju ruangan Suke. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa anak tangga itu kian bertambah banyak setiap kali ia melangkah, namun Sakura tidak menyerah untuk cepat sampai ke atas sana.

Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, napasnya pun mulai tersengal tak beraturan. "Suke, tunggu aku. Jangan pergi!" gumam Sakura lirih.

Sakura tersenyum masam ketika merasa dirinya memang sudah benar-benar gila karena telah menyukai mahluk itu. Suke, seorang Vampire.

.

_Akhirnya!_

Sakura berdiri dengan napas tersengal menatap pintu di depannya, lalu tanpa membuang waktu lama Sakura segera mendorong pintu itu kasar.

Sakura menatap nanar Suke yang tengah duduk bertopang dagu di kusen jendela besar itu. Ia memakai jubah bergambar awan merahnya, wajahnya yang memang pucat itu tak terlihat karena ia menutupinya dengan kerudungnya.

Suke bergeming. Ia bahkan seolah tuli akan suara pintu yang jelas terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Suke dan berdiri tepat di samping Suke. "Suke ... ayo kita pergi dari sini, menara ini akan dihancurkan." Ucap Sakura pelan. Suke tetap bergeming tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya, ia masih dalam posisi semula.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" suara itu terdengar sangat dingin dan menyeramkan di telinga Sakura, namun gadis itu tak memedulikannya.

Sakura berlutut tepat di depan Suke untuk melihat wajah pria itu dan tanpa Sakura sangka kini Suke tengah menatapnya tajam dengan iris kanannya yang berwarna merah pekat berbentuk pola bintang, dan iris kirinya yang berwarna ungu dengan pola garis-garis vertikal serta sembilan titik tamoe di maniknya.

Sakura berkedip dan tanpa memedulikan tatapan sarkastik yang Suke tunjukkan padanya, Sakura menarik tangan kanan Suke yang tersembunyi di balik jubah lalu ia menggenggamnya hangat. Ini adalah sentuhan pertama yang Sakura lakukan, karena selama ini Suke 'lah yang selalu menyentuhnya.

"Untuk apa aku di sini? Tentu saja membawamu pergi dari sini! Kumohon ayo ikut denganku," ucap Sakura memohon agar Suke mau ikut dengannya.

Suke tersenyum sinis. "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua, Sakura? Tidak 'kah kau merasa senang? Sebentar lagi aku akan lenyap, maka dengan otomatis hidupmu akan selamat."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Aku,"

Suke mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura. "Katakan!"

Iris klorofil Sakura terpendar oleh cahaya temaram dari jendela berkaca hitam itu. "Suke, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya—"

"Hn, sudahlah!" Suke melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura, lalu ia berdiri menghadap jendela. Membelakangi Sakura yang masih berlutut kaku. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan menara ini, ini tempatku."

Sakura berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "Dasar bodoh!"

Suke membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Berani sekali kau—"

"KAU BODOH, SUKE!" teriak Sakura tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Suke kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan menatap langit yang tiba-tiba mendung di luar sana di balik kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya. "Hn, terserah apa katamu. Pergilah." Ucap Suke dingin.

_Bruk!_

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna milik Suke terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kecil melingkari pinggangnya erat. Astaga! Sakura memeluknya? Benarkah?

Iris Suke perlahan melirik kedua tangan kecil yang gemetar itu tercengang. "Kau ...," Suke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika merasakan punggungnya basah. Sakura menangis.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya ketika aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabarmu selama dua hari kemarin, aku sakit Suke! Tidak 'kah kau mengerti? Satu detik saja tidak mendengar suaramu yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku sudah membuatku sesak, dan kau tahu betapa sesaknya aku ketika dua hari kemarin kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku?!" bisik Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

Suke mendengus semar. "Kau sendiri yang tidak menghampiriku ke sini karena kau sibuk dengan kekasih merahmu itu. Berhentilah menangis, itu tidak ada gunanya. Pergilah, Sakura." Ucap Suke tak acuh, lebih tepatnya berusaha tak acuh.

Sakura menggeleng keras di punggung Suke. "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Rahang Suke mengeras. "Pergi—!"

"Tidak!" potong Sakura cepat, "aku menyukai Sasori-sensei dan ternyata Sasori-_sensei _juga menyukaiku. Harusnya aku bahagia dan mudah untuk mengatakan **'ya'** ketika Sasori-_sensei _memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ...," Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bahagia, aku tidak bisa ... ditambah dengan kenyataan menara ini akan dihancurkan,"

"..." Suke diam.

"Dan sekarang, kau tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku menolak Sasori-_sensei_! Semua ini karenamu! Kau sudah menjebakku! Kau membuatku tidak bahagia!" suara jeritan Sakura terendam dalam punggungnya. Dan ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Suke tersenyum masam.

"Hn," Suke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pinggangnya dan dengan perlahan vampire itu berbalik. Menyentuh bahu rapuh Sakura lembut. "Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku hidup, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuucapkan," Suke mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura segera mendongak dan menatap Suke nanar. "Suke,"

Suke mengecup dahi Sakura lembut. "Maafkan aku, Hatake Sakura." Suke kembali menatap Sakura dalam setelah melepaskan kecupannya. "Pulanglah, aku membebaskanmu."

"Kenapa?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Suke marah. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seenaknya begitu? Hah?!"

Suke menatap Sakura datar. "Apa maksudmu? Seenaknya? Bukan 'kah ini yang kauinginkan? Kebebasan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan mencengkeram dada kirinya. "Aku benci hidupku, aku bahkan benci takdir. Takdir telah merenggut nyawa ibuku, takdir telah membuat ayahku merasakan dinginnya jeruji besi, takdir telah membuat tubuhku tersentuh oleh sepuluh tangan kotor, takdir telah mempertmukan aku denganmu dan takdir telah ...," suaranya tercekat. Sakura melangkah mundur dengan wajah pesakitan dan tentu saja membuat Suke merasa sesak

"Sakura—"

"Membuatku mencintaimu!" lanjut Sakura.

_JGERR!_

Mendadak petir menggelegar dan angin berhembus cepat di ruangan itu menerbangkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura dan membuat kerudung jubah Suke terbuka menampilkam rambut _raven_ mencuatnya. Aneh memang, mengingat jendela tidak terbuka. Lantas dari mana angin itu berasal?

Suke membeku. Menatap tak percaya pada gadis manusia di depannya. "Apa?"

"Kaudengar aku? Aku mencintaimu, Suke! Mencintaimu! Entah bagaimana caramu membuatku mencintaimu, dan kini kau dengan mudah menyuruhku pergi setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku? Kau—"

Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dengan kecepatan penuh Suke berlari ke arahnya dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya.

Napas Sakura tak beraturan ketika Suke memenjarakannya di antara dinding dan dada bidang vampire itu yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Kau tahu?" Suke menunduk, menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Bisiknya dingin.

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya putus asa. "Aku hanya ingin kau keluar bersamaku dari sini, Suke! Aku mencintai—"

"Sial! Berhentilah berbicara!" Suke mengerang sebelum memiringkan kepalanya dan membungkam bibir Sakura buas dengan bibirnya.

Sakura mencengkeram bahu Suke dan ia pun ikut melahap bibir Suke ganas. Suke membawa kedua kaki Sakura dan melingkarkan kedua kaki itu di pinggulnya. Sakura sendiri hanya menikmati apa yang Suke berikan padanya.

"Anghh!" Sakura mendesah di sela pagutan bibir itu ketika merasakan Suke meremas pantatnya dan mendorong pantatnya kian merapat pada pangkal paha Suke.

"Shh, ah! Ah! Mpphh—!" wajah Sakura memerah, matanya mulai berair dan tubuhnya tesentak-sentak ke dinding di belakangnya ketika Suke menggesek bukti gairahnya yang mengeras di balik celana kainnya pada permukaan kewanitaan Sakura yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya. Sakura bahkan tak sadar ketika rok sekolahnya tersingkap hingga pinggang.

Suke mengerang dan segera menggigit bibir Sakura ketika merasakan Sakura ikut menggesekkan pinggulnya dan mengetatkan apitan kakinya di pinggul Suke sehingga tak ada jarak sedikit pun di antara mereka.

Mereka terus berpagutan liar, saling menyesap bibir, bertarung lidah, dan ciuman itu berakhir dengan kecupan lembut. Suke melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura dalam. Ia masih tetap menggesekkan alat vitalnya dengan intens pada permukaan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ngghh, ah, ah, ahmm! S-Suke-aahh!" Sakura memekik ketika Suke menyampirkan tungkai kakinya di siku dalamnya dan melebarkan paha Sakura. Lalu Suke kembali menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celananya ke kewanitaan Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak-sentak ketika merasakan klitorisnya yang membengkak digesek kasar oleh gundukkan Suke di bawah sana. "Ahh, ahhn, ah! Ah! Sukeee! NGGHHH!"

Suke menggeram dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura ketika merasakan celananya basah. Ya, basah oleh cairan Sakura.

"Suke ...," lirih Sakura ketika Suke menurunkannya.

"Sakura," Suke menatap Sakura yang masih bersandar lemas di di dinding dengan tatapan lembut. "Mau 'kah kau bercinta denganku?"

"Ya," Sakura balas menatap Suke dalam. "Ayo bercinta, Suke-_kun_."

Suke tersenyum tipis dan segera menggendong Sakura. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang besar berseprai hitam itu dan dengan lembut Suke merebahkan Sakura di tengah ranjang itu.

Sakura menyamankan dirinya di sana dan menatap Suke yang mulai melepaskan jubah tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Sakura.

Suke menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan sendirinya gorden hitam ruangan itu mulai menutupi kaca jendela hingga kini hanya api kecil dari lilin-lilin yang menyala sendiri di sisi ranjang. Setelah itu Suke membuka celananya.

Kini tubuhnya telah telanjang bulat di bawah sinar temaram ruangan itu. Ia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna putih pucat bak porselen(seperti kulit vampir pada umumnya) dengan permukaan dada yang bidang, bahu tegap dan otot perut yang terpahat sempurna. Bentuk tubuh ideal ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah dipandang. Sakura bahkan lupa caranya untuk bernapas dan berkedip.

Suke menyeringai kecil dan mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura. "Suka dengan apa yang kaulihat?" Bisiknya di telinga Sakura sensual.

Sakura segera memeluk leher Suke agar vampire itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona. "Jangan menggodaku," bisiknya lirih. Suke hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengecup bahu Sakura. "Shh, kulitmu dingin," bisik Sakura. Ya, seperti biasa tubuh Suke memang selalu dingin bagai es.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu dengan sentuhanku," Suke segera menelanjangi Sakura dan setelah itu, ia kembali merangkak menindih tubuh polos di bawahnya dan memeluk Sakura posesif. Tanpa melakukan apa pun. "Apa kau yakin akan merelakan keperawananmu untukku?" Suke bertanya seraya mengecupi bahu Sakura lembut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" Sakura mengelus punggung kokoh Suke pelan dan mengecup rahang lelaki itu ringan. "Aku yakin, dan tidak akan menyesal."

"Benarkah?" Suke memijat buah dada Sakura dan menyelipkan satu jarinya di lipatan kewanitaan sempit gadis itu.

Sakura mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. "Ya—ahhh! Ah, ah, ahhhm!" Suke tersenyum kecil dan segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan mengamuk liar di sana.

Suke semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan pijatan lembutnya pada buah dada Sakura ketika merasakan lorong sempit di bawah sana berkedut hebat menjepit jarinya.

"Aghhhh!" Sakura melesakkan kepalanya di bantal ketika klimaksnya datang.

Suke menarik jarinya dan menjilatinya hingga kering, lalu ia kembali menindih Sakura—memeluk gadis itu lembut. Setelah menetralkan napasnya, Sakura balas memeluk Suke dan mengecup hidung lelaki itu. "Lakukanlah dengan lembut," bisik Sakura. "Ini yang pertama untukku,"

"Aku tahu," Suke tersenyum menenangkan. Lelaki itu melebarkan sedikit paha Sakura dan mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya.

"Eungghh!" Sakura memegang erat bahu Suke. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga terasa keram, namun Sakura tak memedulikannya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang keras tengah mencoba menembus tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Bersiaplah," bisik Suke, dan detik berikutnya Sakura menjerit ketika kejantanan Suke telah tertanam sempurna di dalam lorong kewanitaannya.

Sakit. Itu 'lah yang Sakura rasakan. Seperti tubuhnya telah sukses dirobek menjadi dua.

"Sakit ...," tangis Sakura pecah. Demi Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Batinnya.

Suke mengelus pipi Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang." Dan dengan itu Suke mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk. Mulanya pelan dan sangat lembut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu gerakan Suke bertambah cepat dan sangat cepat.

Sakura mulai merasakan nikmatnya dan tak segan gadis yang telah menjadi wanita itu mulai mendesah hebat. "Ahh, S-Suke-aahh! Ah, ah, ahhh!"

Suke memegang paha Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk ikut bergerak bersamanya. Kepalanya menunduk melihat bagaimana kejantanannya yang sudah terlumuri cairan dan darah kesucian Sakura itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepatnya di kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa. "Aah ... aahhh ... Suke-_kunhh_! Aaahhh,"

"Hmmhh, Sakurah, kau benar-benar luar bisa." Suke menguburkan wajahnya di balik bahu mungil Sakura.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura dapat merasakan cairan hangat masuk ke rahimnya. Ia mendesah lega. "Ahh, hangat."

Dengan napas yang masih memburu, tiba-tiba Suke mengangkat tubuh Sakura hingga Membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan Suke.

"Suke-_kun_," Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar makhluk vampire itu, "Aku masih lelah,"

"Hn, aku masih menginginkanmu," Suke membelai rambut Sakura lembut. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa jika—"

"Lakukanlah!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suke lembut, "aku juga masih menginginkanmu, Suke-_kun_." Sakura memutar pinggangnya hingga membuat kejantanan Suke terasa dipijat memutar dan dengan spontan menemukan _sweet-spot_ Sakura.

"Aahh!" mereka mendesah berasamaan karenanya.

Suke mengelus kedua pantat Sakura lembut. "Kalau begitu, bergeraklah."

Sakura segera mencium bibir Suke dan menggerakkan pinggangnya naik-turun di atas pangkuan Suke. Ia pun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Suke membuat kejantanannya semakin mudah menusuk ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan memeluk leher Suke erat ketika ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "Aahh, ohh, Suke-_kunh _... mmhh, ahh!" desah Sakura erotis di telinga Suke.

Suke menarik wajah Sakura dan menyumpal mulut wanita muda itu dengan bibirnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman liar yang memabukkan.

Sakura mencengkeram bahu Suke dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika pencapaiannya telah di ambang batas.

"Ngghh, hmmpp! NGGHH!" Sakura mendesah panjang di sela pagutan bibir mereka diikuti geraman rendah Suke.

Kepala Sakura lunglai di bahu Suke dengan mata terpejam. Napasnya masih memburu, berbeda dengan Suke yang masih bernapas normal. Ah, tidak aneh mengingat Suke bukanlah manusia, melainkan seorang vampire.

Sakura membuka matanya saat merasa benda lembut menyentuh punggungnya. Suke kembali membaringkan tubuh Sakura. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"Aku masih menginginkannya," ucapan Suke membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mencium hidung Suke.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, Suke-_kun_. Bahkan aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir," lirih Sakura sendu.

Suke mengecup dagu Sakura. "Hn, aku juga." Dengan itu lagi-lagi secara tak diundang Suke kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Mulutnya tak tinggal diam, ia mengulum _nipple _Sakura gemas, lalu lidahnya melilit _nipple _Sakura dan menjilat puncaknya. Terkadang ia menggigit pelan _nipple_ Sakura.

"Aaahh ... l-lebih c-cepathh, Suke-_kun_! Mmmhhh!"

Semakin Sakura mendesah gerakan Suke semakin brutal. Sakura bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa kali orgasme. Suke semakin gencar melukis _kiss mark_ di leher Sakura dan tangannya yang nakal menggesek-gesek klitoris wanita muda itu.

Sakura hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan dahi mengerenyit pasrah. Ia menikmatinya.

"Emmh, ahh ... ahh ... Suke! Aaahhh!"

Suke menyambar lagi bibir Sakura yang telah membengkak karena ia menciumnya terlalu keras saat mereka berdua orgasme bersamaan.

.

"Anggghhhh!" Sakura menggenggam sprai kasur dengar erat. Suke berkali-kali menjilati bibir kewanitaannya, dan itu sukses membuat sarafnya melemah.

_Sial!_

Sakura pikir Suke akan berhenti setelah klimaksnya yang terakhir, tapi ternyata vampire itu masih menginginkannya. Terbukti ketika Suke melepaskan kejantanannya dan segera mencumbu kewanitaan Sakura yang basah dan membengkak. Sakura tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menikmatinya.

"Aahh! Suke-_kunh_! Ohhnn!"

Suke melebarkan kaki Sakura dan memasukkan lidahnya ke lorong kewanitaannya. Meliuk-liuk dan mengeksplor tiap bagian di sana dengab liar.

Sakura merasa meleleh karena sentuhannya. Sakura bahkan tak sadar kapan Suke memasukkan sekaligus dua jarinya ke dalam lorongnya juga. Ia menggerakkan jarinya seraya menghisap kuat kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh ketika ia kembali klimaks entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Suke, nghhhhh!"

Napasnya memburu. Dadanya naik turun tak karuan. Ia memandang vampire itu sayu saat Suke menelan semua cairannya dan menjilatnya hingga habis. Setelah itu, Suke kembali mencium bibirnya dan membuatnya merasakan cairannya sendiri.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Suke kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorongnya dengan sekali hentakkan.

"Nggh, akh!" Sakura merintih pelan, lalu menatap Suke dalam. "Kau bersemangat sekali, Suke-_kun _...," ucap Sakura lembut seraya memainkan rambut raven Suke.

"Kau tahu?" Suke bergerak pelan sekali seakan sangat menikmati gesekan lembut di bawah sana. "Aku tidak pernah merasa puas dalam segala hal," Sakura mendesah kecil ketika Suke merubah gerakannya menjadi memutar, "dan bercinta denganmu adalah hal yang tidak akan membuatku merasa puas, sehingga aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi,"

"Mesum!" Sakura memukul dadanya pelan dan menerima tawa renyah darinya.

Suke masih bergerak pelan ketika Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Suke? Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan menara ini?"

"Hn," Suke menciumi alis Sakura lembut, "aku tidak bisa melarang mereka melakukannya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura menatap Suke nanar, tanpa memedulikan gesekan nikmat di kewanitaannya.

Suke menengelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura dan menggigit kecil kulit leher itu sehingga meninggalkan jejak merah kebiruan di sana.

"Suke?" Sakura mengangkat wajah Suke dari lehernya, dan menatap iris berbeda warna itu dalam, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau akan tetap di sini dan hancur bersama menara ini?"

"..." Suke hanya diam. Masih menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Mata Sakura mulai berair ketika mendengar para pekerja di luar sana menghancurkan menara ini sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memadu kasih dengan Suke, hingga ia tak menyadari jika sekarang sudah saatnya menara ini akan dihancurkan.

"Baiklah," Sakura menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali membukanya, menatap Suke penuh tekad. "Jika kau memang tidak akan pergi, maka aku juga akan tetap di sini bersamamu."

Suke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

Kaki Sakura reflek melingkar di pinggang Suke dan itu telah memudahkan Suke untuk bergerak cepat.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku, Suke? Ahhn,"

Suke hanya diam. Ia fokus pada lorong lembut basah di bawah sana yang memanjakkan alat vitalnya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu jika pada akhirnya kita harus berpisah? Nghh, ahh, _hikss_," air mata Sakura mulai mengalir di tengah desahannya. Tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak akibat gerakan Suke yang semakin beringas, Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa aku harus mencintai sesosok vampire yang jelas tidak mungkin bisa bersatu denganku? Seorang manusia! Angggh!"

Mendengar hal itu, tatapan Suke mendingin dan gerakannya semakin brutal. Namun Sakura tak memedulikannya, karena kini ia sibuk menyentuh tubuh Suke. Barangkali ia tak dapat menyentuhnya lagi nanti setelah ajal menjemput mereka. Beberapa saat lagi.

Mereka terus melakukannya. Saling menyentuh dengan emosi berkecamuk, namun penuh perasaan dan terkontrol. Di bawah atap menara, dengan cahaya lilin temaram dan di ranjang lembut terbalut kelambu yang menutup mereka dengan perlahan. Satu cinta dan penyatuan membuat seseorang yang terjebak dalam kutukan selama ratusan tahun lamanya akhirnya terbebas dan ... menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Hatake Sakura." Bisik Suke setelah ia membuahi rahim Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Setelah mengecup kening Sakura, Suke segera memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan sayap bercakarnya ketika menara itu hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRUAK!_

Suara nyaring datang terdengar memekakan telinga diikuti hancurnya sedikit demi sedikit bangunan kokoh itu dan akhirnya memporak porandakan menara yang dikabarkan angker tersebut.

Para pekerja tak menyadari jika masih ada seseorang terjebak bersama vampire di dalam sana.

_**Seorang gadis muda bernama Hatake Sakura.**_

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

A/N : Oh astagaaaaa! Akhirnya Sasa bisa juga apdet nih fic yang udah Sasa abaikan selama beberapa bulan ini. Welllll, nah chapter ini full LEMON ya! Maaf kalo ga asem-asem amat xD Buat masa lalu Sasuke kita liat chapter depan oke? Dan maaaf ya Sasa lagi-lagi ga bisa bales review. Ngejar waktu nih, paket internet abis jam 5, jadi yah sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi ya. Terima kasih.

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	8. Chapter 8

_BRUAK!_

_Suara nyaring datang terdengar memekakan telinga diikuti hancurnya sedikit demi sedikit bangunan kokoh itu dan akhirnya memporak porandakan menara yang dikabarkan angker tersebut._

_Para pekerja tak menyadari jika masih ada seseorang terjebak bersama vampire di dalam sana._

_**Seorang gadis muda bernama Hatake Sakura.**_

* * *

Enjoy Reading~

BAB 8

—**oOo—**

**Warn: Lime inside!**

* * *

**[Sakura]**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Yang pasti, ingatan terakhirku adalah mencapai klimaks entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya bersama Suke yang memacu tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat di antara kedua kakiku. Dan semuanya gelap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku hanya merasakan tubuhku melayang. Seringan kapas dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di sini.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku. Berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan besar penuh pilar-pilar besar, lampu-lampu temaram dengan suasana yang begitu suram. Menegangkan. Menyeramkan. Aku merasa hanya ada aku di ruangan ini. Tapi, tunggu! Aku sepertinya melihat sesuatu.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan. Menuju sesuatu yang menyala merah di ujung sana. Perlahan, dalam hening aku terus melangkah. Entah mengapa kudukku meremang di setiap langkah yang kuambil. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

Mendadak langkahku terhenti. Jantungku berdetak menyesakkan dan kedua mataku terbeliak ketika menyadari cahaya merah yang kulihat dari kejauhan tadi ternyata ... sepasang mata seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang sekilas terlihat sedang duduk di ujung sana. Kujelaskan fokus pandangku dan tunggu, a-apa? Apa ini! Ya, Tuhan! Seseorang berambut panjang itu sedang duduk di sebuah singasana yang pernah aku lihat di tv. Singasana seperti di sebuah drama Korea yang pernah aku tonton. Ini di mana?

"Hn, kau datang?"

**DEG!**

Seseorang berbicara. Suaranya begitu berat dan dingin. Dan orang itu adalah seseorang yang sedang duduk nyaman di depan sana. Ya, Tuhan. Tubuhku gemetar. Aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana sekarang, dan napasku terasa sangat sesak ketika sepasang mata merah itu menatapku tajam. Begitu menusuk. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Dengan sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan keberanianku dan saat aku akan membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, mendadak tubuhku terpaku. Menatap ngeri sesuatu yang menembus tubuhku. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin. Tidak! Kugelengkan kepalaku berulang kali. Itu mustahil 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menembus tubuhku? Aku menunduk dan menatap kedua telapak tanganku. Seketika itu pula pikiranku terasa begitu kosong. Menatap ngeri diriku yang ... transparan? Kami–sama. Apakah, apakah aku sudah mati?

"_Tousan_!"

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku mendongak. Menatap seseorang yang tadi melewati tubuhku. Melupakan sejenak masalahku, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pria itu dan kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua pria dewasa di depanku. Tunggu! B-bukankah mereka?! Astaga! Tanpa sadar aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin!

Pada awal musim panas tahun lalu. Paman Jiraya pernah memberikanku sebuah buku. Awalnya aku merasa bingung dan bertanya-tanya itu _buku apa.,_ saat itu paman Jiraya berkata kalau buku itu adalah buku sejarah tentang kerajaan yang dikutuk iblis dan tebak apa isinya? Ternyata itu adalah buku tentang awal mula terlahirnya kutukan yang menjadi bencana untuk kerajaan Uchiha. Yang saat ini lebih dikenal dengan Mansion Uchiha.

Di dalam buku itu berisi kronologi tentang seluk beluk kerajaan Uchiha dan di bagian akhir buku itu terdapat beberapa lukisan keluarga kerajaan Uchiha. Yang kuingat, ada lima buah lukisan kecil di bagian akhir buku itu.

Yang pertama adalah potret seorang pria berambut panjang dengan bentuk rahang tegas dan tatapannya terlihat beringas. Potret itu dinamai Uchiha Madara. Yang aku tahu adalah raja pertama kerajaan Uchiha.

Di bawahnya terlihat potret sepasang suami istri. Sang pria berwajah datar dengan poni jatuh membingkai wajahnya, dan sang wanita berwajah anggun dan lembut dengan rambut digelung rapi khas bangsawan dengan kedua poni panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. Potret itu dinamai Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Yang tertulis ternyata mereka adalah putra dan menantu dari Uchiha Madara.

Lalu di sebelahnya terlihat potret seorang pemuda yang berwajah datar hampir sama seperti Uchiha Fugaku namun terlihat lebih ramah terpampang jelas. Pemuda itu memiliki dua garis di sisi hidungnya. Menandakan dia telah dewasa di umurnya yang aku yakini masih muda. Memiliki rambut panjang ikat rendah dan potret itu dinamai dengan nama Uchiha Itachi. Putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Cucu pertama Uchiha Madara.

Dan terakhir tepat di bawah lukisan Uchiha Itachi terlihat sebuah lukisan lagi. Lukisan itu terlihat begitu samar. Tertutupi noda darah. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Yang aku tahu itu adalah potret dari Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Cucu kedua Uchiha Madara dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Dan coba tebak kembali! Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan kedua Uchiha bersejarah. Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Fugaku. Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa? Mereka hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu, bukan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihatku.

"Kenapa _Tousan_ melakukan ini? Tidak 'kah _Tousan_ memikirkan bagaimana nasib kerajaan kita ke depannya?" pria dewasa dengan rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah datarnya berseru sedikit geram kepada pria dewasa lainnya yang sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di singasana kebesarannya.

Kulihat pria berambut panjang sepunggung yang sedang duduk santai itu menatap pria di depannya datar. "Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, Putraku. Kita hanya cukup diam sampai para iblis itu menyatu dengan tubuh kita."

Tunggu, iblis? Ada apa ini? Aku mengerenyitkan kedua alisku bingung.

Uchiha Fugaku mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan ketika kau dengan mudahnya bersekutu dengan para iblis itu, _Tousan_! Apa yang membutakanmu? Kekuasaan? Apa kau merasa puas dengan apa yang kaudapat dari makhluk hina seperti mereka?"

Pria itu—Uchiha Madara, tersenyum dingin. "Tentu saja aku senang, Putraku. Tidak 'kah kau menikmati apa yang mereka berikan pada kita selama ini? Kekuasaan … kekuatan … kekayaan." Madara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka dengan sorot mata penuh ambisi. "Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya. Kekuatan besar ada pada tubuhku."

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka inginkan sebagai timbal balik, _Tousan_!" tanpa sadar Fugaku menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf, "kau terpedaya oleh mereka! Tidak 'kah kau menyadari jika nyawa kita 'lah yang iblis itu inginkan?"

Suara tawa dingin Madara terdengar di ruangan ini. Kemudian dia menatap Fugaku bengis. "Bukankah itu setimpal? Kita hanya perlu menyerahkan diri kepada mereka. Kita akan menyatu dengan mereka. Dan kekuatan. Ya, kekuatan besar menjadi milik kita. Tidak 'kah kau menginginkannya, Fugaku?"

Fugaku mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatap Madara penuh kemurkaan dan … kekecewaan? Entahlah. "_Tousan_, kita seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu seorang Uchiha sepertimu mau diperbudak oleh para iblis itu. Tidak 'kah kau menyadarinya? Kau telah menjadi budak mereka."

Mendadak kedua mata Madara terbeliak. Menatap Fugaku ngeri. "Hentikan," katanya tercekat. "Kau salah! Aku bukan budak mereka. Aku sekutu mereka!"

"Sadarlah, _Tousan_. Kau telah tertipu. Terpedaya. **Diperbudak**." Fugaku menggeleng miris. Perlahan dia menyentuh katana yang tersampir di sisi pinggang kirinya. Madara terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri. Entah apa yang terjadi, tadi kulihat dia terlihat begitu terkontrol, arogan dan kejam. Saat ini dia justru terlihat seperti orang pesakitan. Tidak terkontrol. Panik. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hentikan! Kau lihat ini, Putraku?" Madara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari baju kerajaannya. Sebuah kalung berbandul kristal merah di lehernya. "Ini kalung dari para iblis itu. Kalung inilah yang membuat kerajaan kita berada di puncak tertinggi. Kekuatan ada pada kalung ini. Milik **kita**."

"Tidak, _Tousan_." Perlahan Fugaku berjalan mendekati Madara. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ujung katana miliknya. Bersiap mengeluarkan pedang itu kapan saja. "Bukan kita, tapi **kau**. _Hanya _dirimu. Jangan bawa-bawa keluargaku. Tidak Mikoto, Itachi dan ... Sasuke."

Madara manatap Fugaku murka, sesaat kemudian dia terdiam lalu tertawa terbahak. Seperti orang gila. "Terserah apa katamu. Apa pun yang kaukatakan, Putraku … tidak akan mengubah takdir. Inilah takdir Uchiha. Takdir kita. Mau tidak mau kalian, kau, Mikoto, Itachi dan si menyusahkan Sasuke akan ikut terseret dalam ritual penyatuan malam ini. Bersiaplah." Kata Madara sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Fugaku terlihat menggertakan gigi-giginya murka sebelum … aku menjerit tertahan melihat adegan tragis di depanku. Jeritan. Raungan. Desingan suara pedang dan darah. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Fugaku yang menarik keluar pedangnya, berlari melesat bagai kilat menghampiri Madara dan ... entah bagaimana awalnya, katana milik Fugaku telah tertancap sempurna di dada kiri Madara. Berikut kalung kristal yang pecah dan menghasilkan sebuah asap putih tebal.

Terdengar suara tawa dan geraman rendah dari balik asap itu. Serentak aku dan Uchiha Fugaku berjalan mundur. Menatap ngeri sesuatu yang keluar dari pecahan kalung itu. Dan mataku terbeliak ketika melihat sosok mengerikan bertanduk terbang melayang di langit-langit ruangan ini.

"Iblis Otsutsuki." Aku menoleh ketika mendengar Uchiha Fugaku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Iblis … Otsutsuki?" Jadi, iblis yang ada di atas sana adalah iblis Otsutsuki. Aku pernah membaca suatu kitab pemberian mendiang ibuku.

Alkisah, pada saat belum tercipta langit dan bumi, Otsutsuki adalah salah satu dari ribuan malaikat yang Tuhan ciptakan. Lebih tepatnya, Otsutsuki adalah pemimpin dari semua para malaikat. Malaikat yang tercipta dari api. Begitu taat dan patuh pada Tuhan sama seperti malaikat lainnya. Bahkan dia lebih patuh dari malaikat lainnya. Ya, setidaknya sampai suatu ketika Tuhan menciptakan langit dan bumi beserta isinya. Yang diawali terciptanya sesuatu dari tanah liat. Sepasang manusia. Pria dan wanita. Adam dan Hawa.

Kala itu, Tuhan memerintahkan semua malaikat untuk menyembah kepada Adam dan Hawa. Sesuatu yang Tuhan ciptakan lebih tinggi derajatnya dari semua makhluk hidup. Semua malaikat mematuhinya. Mereka menyembah sepasang anak manusia itu. Ya, kecuali Otsutsuki.

Otsutsuki menatap dzat Tuhan tidak percaya kala itu. Perlahan kemarahan merambati hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin pemimpin para malaikat yang tercipta dari api sepertinya harus menyembah sebongkah tanah liat yang tidak ada apa-apanya? Jauh lebih rendah daripadanya. Tidak mungkin.

_"Ya, Tuhanku ... bagaimana mungkin Engkau memerintahkan kami para malaikat yang lebih lama telah Engkau ciptakan dari api dan cahaya, lebih lama berada di sisi–Mu, menyembah–Mu, kini harus menyembah sesuatu yang baru kauciptakan. Bahkan tercipta hanya dari setumpuk tanah liat. Bagaimana mungkin?" _ungkap Otsutsuki angkuh pada saat itu.

_"Jangan pernah lihat apa yang kausembah, ya Otsutsuki. Cukup kau patuhi perintahku, perintah Tuhanmu. Sembahlah Adam dan Hawa. Letakkan kepalamu di bawah kaki mereka." _Tuhan menjawab.

_"Tidak,"_ Otsutsuki menggeleng tegas. _"Hamba tidak akan pernah melakukannya."_

_"Baiklah jika itu yang kaumau."_ Tuhan bersuara lagi. Kala itu rupa Otsutsuki yang begitu rupawan melebihi rupa malaikat lainnya, mulai dikelilingi oleh api dan seketika itu pula rupa Otsutsuki berubah menjadi rupa yang begitu buruk dengan kedua tanduk di sisi kepalanya. Mengerikan. _"Pergilah ke dunia bawah. Tempat baru untukmu sebagai seorang iblis. Aku mengusirmu, ya Otsutsuki."_

_"Jika itu perintah–Mu, ya Tuhanku. Aku menerimanya, akan tetapi,"_ Otsutsuki yang telah berubah menjadi makhluk yang sangat mengerikan itu terlihat sangat tenang. Tidak terlihat marah. Ya, karena Otsutsuki lebih memilih menjadi iblis daripada harus menyembah sesuatu yang lebih rendah daripadanya. _"Izinkan hamba mengganggu para keturunan Adam dan Hawa hingga akhir dari bumi yang telah Engkau ciptakan."_

_"Lakukanlah,"_ Tuhan mengizinkan. _"Ganggulah mereka yang tidak ingat padaku. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengganggu mereka yang taat menyembahku dan taat beribadah. Pergilah."_

_"Apa pun yang kauperintahkan, Tuhanku. Hamba pergi." _Otsutsuki bersujud pada Tuhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum turun ke dunia bawah dengan seringaian mengerikan di wajahnya. Menatap Adam dan Hawa penuh dendam.

_**"Tunggulah aku wahai anak cucu Adam. Aku akan membawa kalian ke Neraka."**_

Suara tawa yang menggema kembali menyadarkanku. Entah berapa lama aku termenung, yang pasti saat ini aku bisa melihat Uchiha Fugaku sedang melindungi tiga orang di belakangnya dari iblis Otsutsuki yang masih melayang di udara. Jadi, ini 'kah rupa dari iblis yang Tuhan usir dari langit. Begitu mengerikan. Tubuhku bergetar.

Jadi, Uchiha Madara adalah salah satu cucu Adam yang tidak ingat kepada Tuhan. Dia bahkan telah terhasut oleh iblis itu. Pantas saja kerajaan Uchiha berakhir tragis. Pikirku. Tapi tunggu, aku kembali menatap tiga orang yang berdiri di belakang Uchiha Fugaku. Sejak kapan ada orang lain selain aku dan Uchiha Fugaku di sini?

"Itachi, bawa ibu dan adikmu keluar dari sini!" Fugaku berseru kencang, "bawa mereka pada nona Tsunade. Dia bisa melindungi kalian dari iblis ini." Titah Fugaku.

"Tapi, _Tousan _…," kulihat Uchiha Itachi hendak memprotes, namun Fugaku segera berbalik. Menghadap keluarganya.

"Dengar, kalian harus pergi dari sini. Satu yang perlu kalian ingat, Tuhan selalu ada di hati kita. Ingat, Tuhan selalu ada untuk kita. Pergilah." Fugaku menatap wajah istrinya lembut, lalu menatap Itachi tegas dan terakhir Fugaku menatap … ya, Tuhan! Aku jatuh terduduk di tempatku. Menatap tidak percaya seseorang yang sedang menatap Fugaku dengan mata berkaca. _Itu ..._ "Sasuke," Fugaku menyentuh kedua bahu pemuda itu. "Maafkan _Tousan_ yang selama ini bersikap kurang baik padamu. Asal kau tahu, kau adalah anakku. Putra kesayangan _Tousan_. Melibihi kakakmu. Jangan pernah merasa aku tidak menyayangimu. Itu semua tidak benar. Aku menyayangimu, Putraku."

Itu ... Suke? Jadi, Suke adalah ... Uchiha Sasuke? Ya, Tuhan.

"_Tousan_," Sasuke terlihat terluka. Dia menggenggam tangan Fugaku yang ada pada pundaknya. "Bagaimana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu? Sendirian dengan iblis itu?"

"Fugaku tidak akan sendirian," semua tersentak, termasuk aku. Menatap satu-satunya wanita di sana. Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang menatap suaminya penuh tekad. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Di sini."

"Tidak," Fugaku menatap istrinya tajam. "Kau akan pergi dengan mereka."

"Jangan harap," Mikoto menarik leher Fugaku. Menyatukan bibir mereka. Melumatnya lembut. Sasuke dan Itachi memalingkan wajah mereka. Fugaku? Pria itu menatap istrinya lembut dan meraih pinggang Mikoto semakin dekat. Balas melumat bibir istrinya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Entahlah. Tanpa sadar wajahku merona menyaksikannya. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin panas. Bahkan tangan Uchiha Fugaku entah sejak kapan tengah memainkan dua bulatan milik istrinya. Ya ampun.

"_Tousan_," Itachi terlihat enggan menatap orangtuanya, "aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi iblis itu melayang mendekati kita."

Fugaku segera menarik diri dan kembali berdiri di depan. Menjadi tameng untuk keluarganya. "Itachi—" Fugaku menoleh ketika Mikoto berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah memegang busurnya. Dan kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat.

"Itachi, bawa adikmu pergi. Sekarang." Titah Mikoto tegas. Menatap putra sulungnya lembut. "Kalian harus selamat. Ibu menyayangi kalian."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana—_eungh!_" Sasuke jatuh pingsan saat Itachi memukul tengkuknya. Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu dia berbalik dengan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di bahu kirinya.

"Berjanjilah," Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Itachi yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dan Itachi hanya melirik orangtuanya dari balik bahunya, "berjanjilah. Kalian akan tetap hidup." Dan dengan kecepatan kilat Itachi berlari menuju pintu, tetapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, iblis Otsutsuki sudah berada di depan Itachi. Masih melayang dengan tangan kanannya yang berkuku tajam menyentuh kepala Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tunggu, apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Sasuke?

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Iblis?! Menjauh darinya!" Fugaku berteriak sambil berlari menuju iblis itu dengan pedang yang siap menebas mangsanya. Mikoto sendiri sudah menarik anak panah pada busurnya. Siap memanah iblis Otsutsuki.

"Diamlah, wahai anak Adam." Iblis Otsutsuki terlihat mengangkat tangan kanannya mengarahkannya pada Fugaku dan mendadak Fugaku terdorong jauh. Menabrak tubuh Mikoto. Tubuh mereka terdorong menabrak salah satu pilar raksasa di ruangan ini. Pilar itu retak dan runtuh menimpa Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dadaku terasa sesak. Jadi, begini 'kah akhir hidup orangtua Sasuke? Ya, Tuhan. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Kulihat Itachi menatap kejadian di depannya dengan ekspresi kosong. Dia shock. Orangtuanya tewas dan semua itu karena ... iblis di depannya. Kemarahan merambati hatinya, Itachi mengambil katana miliknya, bersiap menebas iblis Otsutsuki, namun mendadak tubuh Itachi terpaku. Terdiam bagai patung ketika kepalanya disentuh oleh telapak tangan iblis Otsutsuki. Kini kedua tangan iblis itu sedang memegang kepala Uchiha bersaudara. Ya, Tuhan. Kututup kedua mataku. Aku tahu ini bukan masa di mana aku hidup, tapi aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon … selamatkan mereka.

"Wahai anak Hawa," suara itu kembali bergema. Aku tetap menutup mataku. Berdoa atas keselamatan Sasuke dan kakaknya. Tapi, tunggu. Anak hawa? "Kau yang duduk di sana!"

**DEG!**

Tubuhku meremang kaku. Iblis itu sedang berbicara padaku? Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan bisa kurasakan paru-paruku terasa kosong. Sesak. Di mana udara? Iblis itu sedang menatap ke arahku. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kepala Itachi dan Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa? Kugelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya. Air mataku semakin mengalir deras. Aku takut. Bagaimana bisa iblis itu bisa melihatku? Ya, Tuhan. Aku mohon lindungi kami.

Kulihat iblis itu menyeringai lebar hingga gigi taringnya terlihat jelas. "Atas kesalahan Uchiha Madara. Anak Adam yang telah melanggar janjinya, aku mengutuk salah satu di antara kalian menjadi makhluk abadi yang terkutuk. Terkurung di menara dengan darah sebagai pendampingnya. Tanpa jati dirinya. Hidup tapi mati. Itulah kehidupan yang akan kau jalani. Sampai saat seseorang yang rela mati untukmu datang, saat itulah kutukanmu terlepas. Berakhir." Kulihat iblis itu menggerakan kedua tangannya dan mataku terbelalak lebar ketika cahaya merah keluar dari tangan kirinya. Dan cahaya merah itu melingkupi tubuh Sasuke. Bukan Itachi! Iblis itu menyeringai sinis. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau adalah anak Adam yang beruntung mendapat kutukan dariku. Dan kau," dia menatapku tajam. "Wahai anak Hawa. Hatake Sakura, kau telah menjadi saksi tunggal dalam kutukanku ini. Bersiaplah dengan takdirmu."

_**"TIDAK!"**_

Hening. Ke mana semua orang? Kenapa begitu gelap? Apa yang terjadi? _Tousan _... Suke … tolong aku. Napasku terasa sangat sesak. Menyakitkan. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, namun tubuhku bergeming. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Seperti ada tali tak kasat mata yang membelenggu tubuhku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membuka mataku.

Ya, Tuhan. Apakah aku sudah mati? Benarkah? Jika iya, aku mohon izinkan aku bertemu dengan _Tousan_ sekali lagi. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa betapa sayangnya aku padanya. Aku bangga menjadi putrinya dan bahagia telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Aku ... menyayangimu, _Tousan_. Maafkan aku. Dan … Suke, bisa kurasakan kedua mataku yang tertutup basah. Aku menangis. Meraung. Meratapi takdir. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, ya Tuhan? Kenapa Engkau membiarkan aku bertemu makhluk terkutuk seperti Sasuke? Kenapa Engkau membiarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku …

"Sakura?" seseorang memanggilku. Itu suara … Suke? Tidak, maksudku itu suara Sasuke? Di mana? "Sakura, sadarlah Sayang." Dan detik berikutnya dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat melingkupi bibirku. Mengecup dan menyesapnya begitu lembut. Aku tahu, ini ciuman yang selalu Sasuke berikan padaku.

"S–Sasuke," perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dengan susah payah dan angin berhembus menerpa diriku yang sedang berbaring. Aku mendapati diriku berada di tengah padang rerumputan hijau. Dress putih bersih menempel di tubuhku. Seketika itu pula aku terduduk. Mataku nyalang melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Tidak ada Sasuke. Di mana ini? Di mana Sasuke? Tadi aku mendengar suaranya 'kan?

**DEG!**

Tubuhku menegang ketika mendadak sesuatu yang dingin menjilat leher kananku dan aku menjerit ketika sesuatu menancap di sana. Menyesap darahku begitu kuat dan diriku hampir roboh jika saja sepasang lengan kekar tidak memeluk bahuku dari belakang. Aku merasa sangat lemas. "Mencariku, hn?" bisik seseorang di telingaku.

Dengan setengah sadar aku menoleh. "S-Sasuke?" lirihku sambil menatap pemuda yang sedang merengkuhku di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Itu Sasuke. Dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Dan sisa darahku di ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke menatapku lembut. "Akhirnya kau menemukan apa yang kuinginkan," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman pertama Sasuke. "Dan kau sudah melihat semuanya. Apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Kini, semuanya sudah berakhir. Berkatmu."

"Sasuke," aku segera berbalik menghadapnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan merabun. "Apakah, apakah itu artinya ini semua sudah berakhir?" kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. "Maksudku, termasuk kita? Kau dan aku?" tangisku mulai pecah. Hatiku berdenyut pedih. Sangat sesak. Apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi setelah ini? "Aku mencintaimu." gumamku miris.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mataku terbelalak ketika jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyentil dahiku. Aku menatap Sasuke bingung. "S-Sasuke?"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Suara Sasuke terdengar samar dan aku melihat cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan. Menerangi pandanganku. Dan Sasuke menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Tidak, Sasuke jangan pergi! Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke!

…

**[Normal]**

"Sasuke ...,"

Di ruangan putih berbau khas obat-obatan Hatake Sakura terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan infus yang melekat di tangannya. Dalam tidurnya Sakura terus memanggil nama Sasuke dan tentu membuat Kakashi yang sedang tertidur di sofa langsung terjaga. Pria itu segera menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang kamar pasien.

"Sayang, kau sudah sadar?" Kakashi mengusap rambut merah muda putri kesayangannya dengan begitu lembut.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat di depannya adalah, cahaya lampu, dinding bercat putih dan aroma khas obat menyeruak menyambut kesadarannya. Sakura beranjak duduk. Menatap ayahnya dalam. "_Tousan_?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Matanya terlihat merah. "Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Kupikir kau akan terus menutup matamu, Nak." Kakashi menatap putrinya muram. "Kau ditemukan pingsan di atap sekolahmu dan kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari." Kakashi segera memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. "Apa kau tahu? _Tousan_ begitu takut kau akan meninggalkan _Tousan_ seperti ibumu," suara ayahnya bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, _Tousan_." Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah dan balas memeluk ayahnya. "Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa pingsan?" tanya Sakura. _Setahuku, saat itu aku sedang bercinta dengan Sasuke di menara. Jadi, kenapa aku bisa berada di atap?_ Lanjut Sakura dalam hati. Ah, tentu saja. Sasuke selalu bisa melakukan apa pun. _Seharusnya aku tidak merasa aneh 'kan? _Pikirnya lagi.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya, meraih gelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Kata dokter kau kelelahan. Besok sudah boleh pulang." Kakashi kembali mengambil gelas yang telah kosong dari tangan Sakura, kemudian dia membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya. "Ini masih malam, tidurlah." Kakashi mengecup kening putrinya sebelum melangkah menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

Sakura masih terjaga. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar pasien dengan tatapan muram. "Sasuke-_kun_," dia bergumam lirih. "Begini 'kah akhirnya?" Dan dengan itu Sakura mulai menuju alam mimpi dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh di kedua ujung matanya.

…

Tiga minggu berlalu. Pagi itu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan lahan kosong. Lahan yang tiga minggu lalu masih terdapat sebuah menara tinggi peninggalan kerajaan Uchiha. Kini menara itu benar-benar telah hancur. Tidak menyisakan apa pun. Hanya tanah lapang. Tidak ada Mansion. Tidak ada menara. Dan tidak ada Sasuke.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Menatap muram lahan di depannya. Sudah tiga minggu terakhir berdiri di depan lahan kosong ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Mengenang masa-masa saat Sasuke masih ada. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah dia akan berdiri di sana dengan rasa pedih yang terasa meremas jantungnya hingga berdarah. Tidak semua orang tahu jika Hatake Sakura saat ini sedang terluka begitu parah. Hatinya. Rasa sakitnya bersumber pada hatinya yang terluka.

Sasuke hilang. Fakta yang tidak begitu mengejutkan, tetapi sukses membuat rasa sakit itu kian merambati jiwa dan raganya. Sasuke pergi membawa semua yang Sakura miliki. Pikirannya, jiwa, raga dan hatinya. Pria itu pergi tanpa menyisakan apa pun, kecuali luka dan penderitaan. Pria itu begitu kejam. Membiarkan wanitanya terluka sendirian.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ranumnya. Sedikit terisak, Sakura mengambil sebuah sapu tangan biru donker dari saku seragamnya dan mengelap air mata itu. Dia merindukannya. Merindukan prianya. Merindukan Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap detik rasa rindu menyerangnya, detik itu pula rasa sakit melumat habis mentalnya. Dia rapuh tanpa Sasuke. Sudah terlalu jauh makhluk kutukan itu masuk dalam hidupnya. Kini, ketika pria itu tidak ada Sakura dapat merasakan setengah dari nyawanya ikut hilang.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dirinya begitu merindukan Sasuke, sampai terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sampai kapan dia akan terus bersandiwara di depan dunia bahwa dia baik-baik saja saat Sasuke tidak ada? Sampai kapan dia bertahan?

Semakin lama isak tangisnya semakin terdengar nyaring. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berubah menjadi melankolis seperti saat ini. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya hatinya yang terluka tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Itulah yang menjadi alasan air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hidupnya kini sudah tenang dan damai, tapi di balik itu semua Sakura bisa merasakan hatinya terasa kosong. Hidupnya terasa hambar dan sia-sia. Dia ingin Sasuke. Ingin prianya kembali. Apakah bisa? Di tengah kemuraman hatinya, Sakura menyadari keanehan dalam hidupnya setelah Sasuke musnah.

Pertama, hilangnya Akasuna Sasori, guru matematikanya. Bersamaan dengan hancurnya menara itu, Sasori ikut menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sakura sudah bertanya pada Ino dan wali kelasnya—Kurenai Yuuhi, mengenai Sasori. Dan sesuatu mengejutkannya. Saat Sakura menanyakan hal itu, Ino dan Kurenai menatap Sakura aneh. Lalu mereka bilang tidak pernah ada guru magang bernama Akasuna Sasori di sekolah mereka.

Kedua, satu hal lagi fakta mengejutkan. Di sapu tangan milik Sasori, terdapat sebuah nama yang membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Di salah satu ujung sapu tangan biru dongker tercetak apik sebuah nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya siapa Akasuna Sasori? Apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Dan yang terakhir, satu minggu setelah kehancuran menara itu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan toko buku milik Jiraya yang hilang. Sakura mengingat dengan sangat jelas jika toko buku milik Jiraya berada tepat di depan yayasan panti jompo Koharu House, tapi apa yang dia dapat saat dia ke sana? Pemakaman umum.

Astaga, Sakura bahkan hampir pingsan kala itu. Saat itu Sakura dengan panik berlari pulang dan segera menghampiri ayahnya. Dia menanyakan Jiraya pada ayahnya, mengingat Kakashi sudah berteman cukup lama dengan Jiraya. Dan satu hal lagi yang mengejutkan Sakura, Kakashi tidak mengenal Jiraya. Semua kejadian-kejadian aneh itu terus menghantui Sakura. Dia bahkan sempat depresi beberapa hari karena hal itu.

Satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya., apa hubungan antara Jiraya, Sasori dan Sasuke?

…

**[Sakura]**

Hentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Kenikmatan itu semakin menggila, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku membuatku merinding. Mulutku sedari tadi tidak berhenti meracau. Uchiha Sasuke, kau membuatku gila.

Aku menarik tubuhnya mendekat, di sela-sela hentakan tubuh kami yang semakin tak terkendali. Bibirnya menciumi leherku sesekali menjilatinya. Aku bisa mendengar dengusan napasnya di telingaku. Semakin lama semakin keras. Itu semakin membuatku terangsang.

Keserakahan menguasai tubuhku. Aku menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi. "Cepat, ah, ah … S-Sasuke–_kunhh_, ahhh lebih cepat ngghh—!"

Dia hanya diam, tapi gerakannya semakin cepat. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya menghentak kasar dalam kewanitaanku. Aku berteriak histeris ketika kenikmatan itu memuncak. Memberikan gelombang orgasme yang dahsyat. Tapi priaku tidak berhenti sama sekali. Malah semakin mempercepat permainannya. Hujamannya semakin beringas. Membuatku merasakan ngilu dan nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Hentakannya semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat. Tangannya meremas payudaraku kasar. Dipelintirnya nippleku. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Tubuhnya menegang. Aku tahu priaku akan segera sampai puncak. Maka tanpa perhitungan, aku ikut menggoyangkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengannya. Dengan cepat dan begitu dalam dan kami mencapai puncak bersama.

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di atasku. Selama beberapa detik kami terus berpelukan, tidak lama setelah itu Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Menatapku dalam, kemudian dia menciumku dengan begitu lembut. Aku menerimanya. Membiarkan Sasuke melahap bibirku sesukanya.

Lima menit berlalu dan Sasuke beranjak dari tubuhku. Duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang, dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Sontak saja wajahku langsung memerah. Aku malu, tapi Sasuke bergeming. Dia menatap ke arah perutku dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dia lalu menunduk dan mengecup perut datarku lembut.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik, Anakku." Kata Sasuke lembut.

Tunggu, anak?!

_**Kriing! Kriing! Kriiiiingggg!**_

Seketika itu pula mataku terbuka lebar. Napasku menderu tidak beraturan. Aku segera beranjak duduk dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Sialan, mimpi itu lagi. Dan kusentuh kewanitaanku yang hanya tertutupi celana dalamku. Oh, bagus sekali. Basah.

Kulirik jam weker yang telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Menghela napas berat, aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi.

Kutatap pantulan tubuhku di cermin dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua minggu terakhir ini aku dibuat bingung dengan tanda-tanda merah yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhku. Belum lagi mimpi erotis yang selalu hadir dalam tidurku. Apakah semua ini adalah refleksi atas rasa rinduku pada Sasuke? Entahlah. Aku bahkan merasa percintaanku terasa begitu nyata, sampai-sampai kewanitaanku terasa perih di setiap pagi hari ketika aku bangun tidur.

Aku menatap muram pantulan diriku di cermin. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku merindukanmu."

Satu jam kemudian aku telah duduk manis di ruang makan bersama _tousan_ yang sedikit bersikap aneh. _Tousan_ terlihat mencuri pandang padaku beberapa kali di sela menyantap sarapannya. Baiklah, cukup. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

Kuletakkan sendok milikku di piring yang masih terdapat nasi goreng di atasnya. Kutatap _tousan _dengan begitu tajam. "Berhentilah bersikap mencurigakan," desisku pelan. Kulihat _tousan _hanya menggaruk pipinya yang aku yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. "Katakan, ada apa?"

_Tousan _berdehem, lalu dia menatapku serius. "Baiklah, begini. Kau tahu orang yang telah membebaskan _Tousan _dari penjara?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang baik itu, yang aku tahu semua itu terjadi berkat Sasuke. "Tidak," jawabku kemudian. "Ada apa? Katakan intinya saja." Kataku malas. Aku tahu ada yang diinginkan _tousan _dariku.

"Sakura," _tousan _mulai menatapku serius. "Sebelumnya maafkan _Tousan _yang tidak memberitahukan ini padamu, tapi ini," dia menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin cantik di dalamnya padaku. "Orang itu ingin mempersunting dirimu untuk menjadi istrinya setelah kau lulus sekolah beberapa bulan lagi. _Tousan _yang merasa memiliki hutang budi padanya setuju atas usulnya. Maafkan _Tousan _yang telah memberikannya restu untuk menikahimu." Penjelasan _tousan _membuat tubuhku terpaku. Menatapnya tidak percaya.

"_Tousan _… kenapa?" kecewa? Ya, aku kecewa. Bagaimana bisa _tousan _melakukan ini padaku?

"Tapi," _tousan _menatapku muram, lalu dia tersenyum masam dan menutup kotak kecil itu. "Kau boleh menolaknya. _Tousan _tidak akan memaksamu."

Aku masih terpaku menatap kotak cincin tertutup di depanku ketika _tousan _menyuruhku menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku tahu _tousan _merasa bersalah dan saat ini _tousan _pasti sedang dalam posisi sulit. Aku menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin _tousan _mendapat masalah. Maka ketika _tousan _beranjak berdiri dan hendak mengambil kotak cincin itu, aku menahannya.

Aku mendongak. Menatap _tousan _serius. "_Tousan_," maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika ini jalan Tuhan yang akan membuatku melupakanmu, aku akan menerimanya. "Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia menerima orang itu." _Tousan _tersenyum senang dan segera menarikku berdiri, kemudian memelukku erat.

Pada saat itu pula aku tahu, ini adalah keputusan paling tepat. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Dan … Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian masa laluku yang begitu berarti. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan entah sejak kapan air mataku menetes dalam pelukan _tousan_.

_Jadi, begini 'kah akhirnya?_

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**A/N** : H-hai minna … #NgumpetdipunggungAbahMadara. Hehe, fiks. HOLLAAAAAAAA! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sasa bisa nulis lagi :') Well, readers-san gimana kabar kalian? Masih setia nunggu fic ini kah? Maaf ya atas ketidakmunculan Sasa beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sasa lagi kena WB, jadi ngga bisa aktif di ffn lagi. Tapi tenang, insya Allah mulai sekarang Sasa akan aktif lagi kok :D Mohon dukungannya yaaa?

Oh iya, Sasa ga nyangka chapter kemarin fic ini mampu nembus 100+ reviewers! Ya, ampun. Sasa ngga nyangka :') Pengen nangis jadinya. Mohon maaf Sasa belum bisa respon review kalian. Dan bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, oke? Kalau chapter ini reviewers nya mampu melewati reviewers chapter kemarin, Sasa bakal apdet cepet deh :D Oke, selamat menikmati.

**Salam hangat,**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**

[PS: Sorry kalo banyak typo. Maklum, Sasa ga meriksa soalnya. Ga ada waktu xD]


End file.
